Corazón Rebelde
by Laly Soria
Summary: Una historia llena de odios, de pasiones sin freno, de abnegaciones y de crueldades... donde se cruzaran cuatro corazones apasionados: pero solo el verdadero amor sobrevivira... .
1. Chapter 1

_Los nombres de algunos personajes corresponden a sus debidos autores. La historia que leeras a continuación es de mi creación con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Puerto de Londres, El Mauritana._

Habían pasado más de tres años desde que dejó América. Pero ya era tiempo de volver. Aunque no estuvo en total acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres no tuvo mas remedio que agachar la cabeza y aceptar.

En la cubierta de la inmensa nave, la joven rubia con ojos viriosos sujetaba un extremo de una serpentina o listón largo, al igual que muchos de los pasajeros, y sus amigos en tierra el otro extremo, hasta que el débil lazo se rompía al avanzar el barco.

—Escribeme, amiga—gritaba una de sus amigas.

—Prometo que lo haré.

—Te visitaremos en unos meses, ¡Promete que no nos olvidarás, Candy!

—Co-como podría hacerlo...—dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.—Voy a extrañarlos. Cuidense —fue lo último que dijo. Sus amigos agitaban sus brazos diciéndole adiós.—Los quiero —grito la joven mientras corría hacia la popa para ver a sus amigos que hacían hasta el final del muelle. Se quedó contemplando por un buen rato hasta que sólo podía observarse pequeños puntos a lo lejos.

—Cariño, será mejor que entremos. Esta haciendo demasiado frío. Podrías pescar algún resfrío.—dijo su madre a espalda de ella mientras frotaba sus brazos.

—Si.—dijo dándole una tímida sonrisa.

—En unas horas debemos estar en el salón para la cena de fin de año.—ella sólo respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza mientras se dirigían a sus camarotes.

Ya adentro, un hombre de unos cuarenta años las esperaba. Vestido elegantemente, cabello corto y castaño claro. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda al igual que los de su joven hija. Sostenía en su mano una copa de whisky.

— Se tardaron. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Nos despedíamos de nuestros amigos—se adelanto a responder su esposa. El sonrio y luego miró a su hija.

—¿ sucede algo, cariño?

—No papá...sólo estoy algo cansada.

—Deberias dormir un rato. Te despertaré antes de la cena así te arreglas.—dijo su madre amablemente.

—Susy, tu también deberías descansar. No has dormido bien hoy y no quiero que vayas a enfermar.—Susana Marlow se había casado a la edad de diecisiete años con William White, quien le llevaba ochos años de diferencia. Ella era rubia y de ojos celestes, una hermosa mujer. El era un médico muy reconocido y apreciado en toda Europa. Provenía de una familia adinerada. Susana, en cambio no era de la clase alta pero siempre vivió en la comodidad que sus padres pudieron ofrecerle. Se casó enamorada. Ambos formaron una feliz familia, al año siguiente de casados tuvieron una hija. Era la luz de sus ojos.

—Te haré compañía un rato y luego lo haré, cariño.

—Yo descansaré un rato.—agregó la joven.

—Le diré a Ponny que tenga todo listo para cuando despiertes.

—Si, hija. Ve.—dijo su padre. Se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla a ambos y luego entró a su habitacion.

—No se si fue buena idea. Candy parece no estar de acuerdo, aún creo que no ha superado tal desilusión.—dijo en un tono angustiada su madre.

—Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, querida. Estoy seguro que ya ha olvidado. Tan sólo eran unos niños.

—Ojala y tengas razón, William. No quisiera que nuestra pequeña vuelva a sufrir por culpa de ellos—el hombre dejo su copa y se dirigió a su mujer estrechándola en sus brazos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el firme pecho y suspiro.

—Estará bien.—beso la parte superior de su cabeza.—Ahora ve a descansar.

Mientras en su camarote, recostada en su amplia y cómoda cama.

—No se como haré para estar cerca de ti y que no duela. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún no he logrado sacarte de mi corazón... ¿Porqué tuvo que ser de esta manera? ¿porque justo con ella...? ¿porque?

Miles de preguntas surgían una y otra vez ...trayendo viejos recuerdos a su mente.

—Antony...—susurro y lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla...

 _Dos años atrás..._

— _Mamá ... mamá —gritaba desesperada mientras ingresaba a su casa buscando a su madre, quien alarmada bajo rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia donde provenían los gritos._

— _¿Candy, que ocurre?_

— _Lo siento señora, no pude detenerla.—dijo muy angustiada la muy mayor._

— _Esta bien, Nana. Ahora dime Candy. ¿que ocurre?_

— _¡Antony!—exclamo la pequeña rubia._

— _¿Que paso con él? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?—su madre estaba pálida. Parecía que iba a desmayarse enseguida._

— _No mamá, todo lo contrario._

— _Entonces, ¿a que se deben todos esos gritos?_

— _¿Que es todo ese escándalo, Susana?—pregunto irritado, su esposo bajando por las escaleras.—¿a que se debe este alboroto?_

— _Papá... mamá... estoy tan feliz._

— _Cuentanos, cariño de una vez.—la tomó de las manos y la llevó a la sala donde los tres tomaron asiento. Pero ella sólo duró unos segundos ya que se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas._

— _¡Antony ha regresado!_

— _¡ Y por esto tanto ruido!_

— _Ya William. Sabes lo que ese muchacho significa para nuestra hija. Deberías ser más considerado._

— _Esta bien, esta bien.—dijo resignado. Sabía que no ganaría nada oponiéndose a ambas.—la próxima vez, si vas a dar una noticia procura no despertarme de esta manera —la pequeña se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente a su padre. Luego corrió a su recamara para cambiarse y visitar a su gran amigo, Antony._

— _Siento interrumpir. Han dejado este sobre , señor.—dijo uno de los criados, entregándole un sobre de papel de seda blanco._

— _Gracias, George. Puedes retirarte. Es una carta —dijo abriendo el sobre y sacando una tarjeta del mismo color escrita con letras cursivas en negro._

— _¿De quien es?—Pregunto su esposa._

— _Es de tu prima Margareth._

— _Que raro, no sabía que estaría de festejo. Dejame ver.—tomo el papel y leyo —"Señor Willian White y familia: están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de mi querida hija, Eliza Legan con el señor Antony Bro..." —No llegó a terminar de leer debido a la impresión que sintió al leer esas palabras. Cayendo sobre el suave sillón, con una mano en el pecho y la otra tapándose la boca._

— _¿Que ocurre, Susy? Estas pálida._

— _Lee...—ordenó, este tomó el papel que había caído sobre la alfombra traída especialmente de Francia, al igual que todos los muebles que contenía la casa. Luego con el ceño fruncido miró a su mujer._

— _No puede ser. Se supone que..._

— _Por Dios. ¿cómo le diremos esto a nuestra hija? Estaba tan ilusionada._

— _Nunca debimos dejar que Candy se hiciera ilusiones con ese muchacho. Era muy grande para ella. Debimos haber supuesto que esto pasaría. Ambos son mayores que ella, y el siempre la ha considerado como a una hermana pequeña._

— _Todos contribuimos a esto. Rose, también lo fue. Ella quería que su hijo y mi Candy se... —se corto. No podía continuar hablando ya que el llanto y el nudo que tenía en su garganta le impedían hacerlo._

— _¿Donde esta? Hablaré con ella._

— _Oh por Dios._

— _¿Que pasa?_

— _Iba a casa de Antony.—volvio a soltar en llanto._

 _Montando en un blanco corcel, Candy había llegado a la mansión de la familia Brower. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo. Quien hacia mas de tres años que se marchó a Francia para continuar con sus estudios. Habían mantenido la comunicación a través de cartas. Siempre contándose todo. Y en una de esas cartas él le confesó que estaba enamorado, que se dio cuenta estando allá de cuánto la extrañaba a esa persona, que la distancia le hizo aclarar sus sentimientos. También le confesó que cuando llegara a su país se lo confesaria a su enamorada. Candy creyendo que se refería a ella, lo espero todos esos años muy ansiosa. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que su mejor amiga y prima, sería la afortunada._

— _Candy, pequeña. ¿Que haces por aquí?— dijo Rose, la madre de su amigo._

— _Vine a ver a Antony._

— _Siento desilusionarse pequeña. Antony salió hace unas horas a casa de Eliza._

— _¿Eliza?—pregunto sorprendida._

— _Si, cariño._

— _¿Tardará mucho? Quiero verlo. Hablar con el.—dijo muy entusiasmada._

— _Si quieres puedes quedarte a tomar el té conmigo. De seguro no tarda en llegar—dijo mientras ambas caminaban hacia la casa._

— _Será todo un honor hacerle compañía, Rose._

— _De paso me gustaría que veas el vestido que hice hacer para la fiesta._

— _¿Fiesta?—pregunto curiosa. "De seguro será por la llegada de Antony," pensó la joven._

— _Claro, cariño . Se compromete mi único hijo—dijo con tanto entusiasmo. Ella se detuvo en seco. Sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su pecho. La mujer mayor se detuvo y la observo— ¿Que pasa, Candy?_

— _F-fiesta de compromiso...—tartamudeo. Su pecho podía notarse subir y bajar. Sentío su corazón romperse en miles de trocitos._

— _Candy...—susurro al ver el triste rostro y las lágrimas amenazando por salir._

— _¿Con quien, Rose?—emitio con voz temblorosa._

— _Pense que ya sabías lo de Antony con Eliza..._

— _Eliza...—dijo con un hilo de voz. Lagrimas caían por la suave piel de sus mejillas. La mujer quiso tomarla en sus brazos pero ella retrocedió ._

— _N-no... no no pue-de ser—sin decir mas, salió corriendo y montó su caballo._

— _¡Candy espera! —gritó Rose. Quedó angustiada, no esperaba esa reacción. Pensó que lo que sentía por su hijo ya lo había superado, creía que Antony le había comentado sobre su noviazgo con su prima.—Candy..._

 _El llanto nublaba su vista, no supo donde estaba hasta que vio el lago. Lugar donde había compartido casi toda su infancia con el que ahora había roto en mil pedazos a su joven corazón._

 _Candy nunca espero que la persona a quien le confió todos sus más íntimos secretos y sentimientos con respecto a su mejor amigo, la había traicionado de la peor manera. Siempre fueron como hermanas. Por lo menos ella así la había considerado , a pesar de que ella era tres años menor siempre se llevaron bien._

 _Se bajó del caballo y se sentó sobre una roca. Podía ver su reflejo en el agua. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas. Sus labios aún temblorosos no podían pronunciar palabras._

 _Cuando escucho salir esas palabras sintió como si su corazón fuera arrancado en vida y estrujado violentamente._

 _Ya no había nada por hacer. Antony se había enamorado de su prima, siempre lo estuvo y se había dado cuenta cuando partio a Francia. Que ilusa había sido en pensar que un chico mayor podía fijarse en una niña como ella. Ahora que sería de ella. Todas las ilusiones que tenía junto a él, sus sueños. La boda que tanto había planeado en sus sueño y comentado con su madre._

 _Pero ¿porque Eliza nunca se lo comentó, porque le había ocultado algo tan importante?_

 _El único consuelo que tenía es que ella jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos a Antony._

El golpe de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Limpio las lágrimas y fingió dormir.

—Mi niña, es hora de levantarse —anuncio su nana.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Horas más tardes...

La feliz familia se dirigía al salón principal. Caminaban observando cada rincón del barco.

La decoración era un lujo, su elegancia era de estilos del renacimiento francés, así como estilos italianos y británicos los cuales eran muy diversos, el Mauritania debía ser no solo la nave más rápida, si no que también debía competir con cada lujo que se encontrara en el interior, tenía una elegancia inmensa desde los baños públicos, la exquisitez dorada se ejercía en todo el lugar, la decoración de artesanías en maderas finas que fueron traídas de los bosques ingleses y franceses para la elaboración de muebles elegantemente finos y exquisitos tanto para el salón principal adornado en un estilo francés del décimo octavo siglo, así como para sus flamantes habitaciones.

Sus comodidades expresaban el buen gusto con la decoración contemporánea, las maderas y las telas raras combinadas con el trabajo de artistas notables de la época, era una delicia ante los ojos humanos, en su salón principal su techo estaba adornado con los signos zodiacales, podía escucharse la orquesta.

—Doctor White, Señora, señorita. Buenas favor, acompañame les indicaré su mesa.

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a la pequeña familia que caminaban elegantemente por el lugar.

La joven madre luciendo un amplio vestido de seda color vino adornado con un fino encaje negro, mangas larga de encaje y cuello redondo, con un sutil escote. Llevaba una estola de piel en su hombro derecho. Su cabello rubio estaba totalmente recogido en un hermoso moño adornado con piedras preciosas. Su maquillaje era muy sutil. Acompañó a su atuendo unos aretes de diamantes.

Por su parte, su hija escogió un vestido azul francia, escote cuadrado bordeado por una puntilla blanca tejida a mano con diminutas piedras blancas, por lo cual no llevaba gargantilla sólo unos pendientes de piedra blanca. La falda del vestido era amplia no tanto como la de su madre, también estaba bordada al ruedo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado con un moño blanco de seda en la cien. Como el vestido era de mangas cortas llevaba guantes blancos que cubrían la blanca y sedosa piel de sus brazos,y una estola de piel de igual color cubriendo sus hombros.

Madre e hija irradiaban elegancia y belleza pura.

Una vez que cada uno ocupó su lugar, pidieron observar tranquilamente a los invitados.

—La gente no deja de mirar hacia nuestro lado.—comentó Susana.

—Estan celosas de que dos bellas damas acompañen a este anciano.

—Que cosas dices, papá. Eres el caballero más guapo del salón. —dijo su niña guiñándole el ojo.

—Opino igual. Estas muy guapo William.

— Candy, pareces toda una princesa.—dijo su padre al mirar cuanto había crecido su niña. Ya era toda una dama. Elegante y de una belleza inigualable.

—Papá, me harás sonrojar. Suficiente he tenido con mamá y Ponny.

—Tu padre tiene razon, cariño. Los jóvenes de aquí no te han sacado la mirada de encima.

— Creo que será mejor marcharnos. No me gusta que miren a mi pequeña.

—William...—lo reprendió su mujer con la mirada.—No vas a hacer una escena aquí, ¿verdad? —apoyo su mano sobre la de él.

—Solo bromeaba querida. Aunque admito que no me causó ninguna gracia tu comentario.—dijo serio.

—Papá... ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos en Chicago?—pregunto Candy para cambiar de tema.

—No lo sé , cariño. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Por curiosidad.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos padres se miraron uno al otro.

En ese instante interrumpieron la charla para dar, el capitán el discurso bienvenida a los flamantes tripulantes. Todos alegres aplaudieron al hombre mayor.

Luego sirvieron la cena. Los platos eran exquisitas delicias francesas.

Luego de comer varios se levantaron para presentarse y charlar en otras mesas.

Mientras que el padre de Candy entablaba una amena charla con el capitán y otros hombres, su madre lo hacía con las mujeres del lugar. Ella aprovechó para salir a la cubierta. Estaba algo mareada por la Copa de champagne que había probado, no estaba acostumbrada a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Al salir de encontró todo neblinado. Se acercó a la barandilla.

—Hmm...hace frío aquí—dijo frotándose los brazos y mirando al cielo—... otra vez nos volveremos a ver...—una lágrima se escapó.—Antony... feliz año.

—No es sano hablar solo—dijo una voz masculina a su espalda. Ella se quedó helada y lentamente se dio vuelta. Una figura bien portada estaba de frente a ella. Un joven de cabello largo, llevaba una capa.

—No es de caballeros escuchar conversaciones ajenas—dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando su barbilla.

—No te enojes pequeña pecosa.

—Pecosa...

—Siento decírtelo pero realmente eres muy pecosa.

—Que me importa. Me gustan mucho mis pecas.

—Mmm...—emitio tocándose la barbilla—entiendo, por eso la coleccionas.

—¡Pero que grosero!

—Pero si dije la verdad. Tu nariz esta llena de pecas—dijo estallando en risa.

—Urhg... pero que mocoso engreído. Para tu información me gustan mis pecas.

—Ya veo. Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita—dijo tocandole la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

—Claro que si—dijo furiosa.

—Es usted señorita Candy, preguntó George a lo lejos.

—Adios pecosa.—desaparecio entre risas en la neblina.

—Maldito idiota —dijo con los puños apretados.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **D** ecir que esa joven no le había provocado nada sería mentirse a si mismo. Era bella de eso no cabía duda, irradiaba inocencia y pureza. Aún podía sentir esa fragancia, una mezcla exquisita de fresas y cacao.

No había podido olvidar la reacción de la dama, le resultaba cómica la manera en que se refirió a él, cualquier otra señorita se habría horrorizado y habría salido corriendo pero ella no, lo había enfrentado.

—Pequeña pecosa... —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.— Que mujercita más atrevida. —Recordaba muy comodó en el sillón con los pies extendidos sobre la pequeña mesa de roble de la sala.—¿por qué llorabas?.

Algo cayó al suelo. Se inclinó un poco y tomó el papel. Era una foto que llevaba siempre con él, se había olvidado que la tenía en el bolsillo derecho de su saco. La tomó y observó, con una mano en la nuca y la otra sosteniendo el papel. — pronto estaré en América y ahora si podré estar junto a ella. Ya no tendras que esperar mas, no habrá impedimento alguno para nosotros. Podré ofrecerte todo lo que desees. —dijo mientras contemplaba la imagen de quien pronto sería su esposa.

Luego se levantó, dejo su sacó en el respaldo y camino en dirección a la imponente cama. No tardó demasiado en rendirse ante los brazos de morfeo.

Mientras que a una corta distancia de donde él se encontraba ...

—Pero quien se creyó que es para burlarse de mi y peor aún de llamarme pecosa...Urgh...—dijo muy molesta.

—¿Con quién hablas mi niña?—preguntó su nana entrando al lugar.

—Con nadie nana, con nadie. ¿Me ayudas a quitarme este vestido?, por favor.—se puso de espalda así podía desabrocharle la prenda.—Este corsé me está matando.

—Que raro. Ni siquiera está tan ajustado.

—Nana...

—Dime

—¿Mis pecas te dan risa? ¿Crees que tengo una nariz, rara o quizás graciosa?—dijo dándose la vuelta así la mujer podía mirarla bien.

—¿Que cosas dices, Candy?. En ti todo se ve tan bien. Te dan ese toque de frescura e inocencia. Eres preciosa ¿porque lo preguntas, mi niña?

—Por nada, Nana. No me hagas caso.

—Bien, ahora dejame cepillar tu cabello.—se sento frente al espejo.

—¿Nana...?

— Si...—respondia mientras seguía cepillando la rubia y larga melena de rizos.

—S-soy... —no se animaba a preguntar.

—¿Que pasa, mi niña? Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que sea. No tienes que sentir vergüenza.

—Lo sé nana. Es sólo que... esta bien. Te lo preguntaré, pero debes prometerme que serás sincera y no vas a mentirme.—le dicia apuntando con el dedo a través del espejo.

—Nunca lo he hecho.

—¡Juralo!

—Esta bien. Lo juro—dijo levantando su mano.—Ahora dime.

—Nana... ¿tu crees que soy... bonita?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron al momento que preguntó. La mujer mayor sonrió y ella bajo la mirada pero su nana la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarla.

—Candy... mi niña. No sólo eres bonita. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, dulce, cariñosa y sobretodo posees un corazón tan noble.

—Prometiste no mentir...

—Y no lo hago...

—Si, lo está haciendo en este preciso momento...

—¿Que opinas de tu madre?

—¿Que tiene que ver mamá en esto?

—Mucho.

—Mamá es tan bella, parece toda una princesa.—dijo con los ojitos lleno de admiración.

—Tu eres el mismo retrato de ella y de tu abuela, que en paz descanse. Y no solo lo digo yo si no muchas personas que las conocen. Todos dijeron el gran parecido que tenien tú y tu madre. Candy, más de un joven quedó embelesado ante tu presencia y, no lo digo por esta noche. En las reuniones, los bailes que asististe también causaste una gran impresión. No entiendo porque no puedes ver lo preciosa que eres tanto por fuera como por dentro, pequeña.

—Nana... entonces por qué ...—su voz sonaba temblorosa — ¿porque Antony no se fijó en mi? ¿Porque no me eligió?—unas lágrimas se escaparon mojando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Cariño, no llores. Hay cosas en las que no somos nosotros mismos quienes tomamos la decisión. En cosas del corazón no se manda. Él solo elige y en este caso su corazón decidió amar a ella.

—Ay nana... no puedo lograr que mi corazón lo olvide. Aún me duele. No se como haré para estar allí, verlo junto a ella... —dijo apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer.

—Podras hacerlo. Ya no debes lastimarte así. Déjalo ir. Aun eres muy joven, podrás conocer a alguien que se adueñe de ese corazoncito tan dulce y que tiene tanto amor para dar.—dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Ojala fuera así de fácil.

—Lo haras, cariño. Lo harás.

...

Los días pasaban muy rápido y el gran Mauritana se acercaba a su destino. Sólo faltaban dos días para arribar al puerto de Nueva York.

Mientras tanto Candy aprovechaba los días en compañía de sus padres, aunque en esta ocasión se dedicó a su padre ya que su madre tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no podía acompañarlos.

Durante todos las tardes que paseaba por el barco trataba de localizar a ese irrespetuoso caballero que se atrevió a llamarla pecosa.

Debido a la neblina no había podido distinguir bien su rostro pero si recordaba su voz, ese tono tan varonil, además de su acento. Era evidente que no se trataba de un americano sino de un inglés.

Parada junto a su padre contemplando el mar Candy escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas de su padre...

— Vaya papá, de verdad que me sorprendiste.

—Un médico siempre debe de estar preparado para cualquier situación que se presente.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, papá. Me lo recuerdas todos los dias. Pero cuentame mas, ¿ mamá que hizo cuando vio a ese hombre todo ensangrentado? De seguro se debe haber desmayado, conociendo como es.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, tu ma... —en ese instante fue interrumpido por gritos.

— _¡Ayuda por favor!_

— _¡Un doctor!—_ se oyó otro grito.

—Papá, algo ocurre.

—Vayamos—ordenó su padre. Rápidamente se acercaron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Varios estaban reunidos alrededor de una pareja de matrimonio.

—Soy médico. ¿Que ocurre?

—Hagan paso.—pidio el capitán que se encontraba entre la gente. Las personas comenzaron a abrirse para dejarlos pasar.

—Mi esposa, doctor. Se puso mal—dijo el joven esposo alarmado.

—¿Que fue lo que le pasó?—se arrodilló junto a la mujer que yacía en el suelo.

—Estabamos caminando y de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal y luego se desmayo—comentaba muy afligido.

—Esta mujer está muy palida. Tiene fiebre. No podemos tenerla aquí. Hay que llevarla a otro lugar. Rápido!— ordenó el hombre.

—Tiene razón. Traigan a la señora por aquí.—el capitán llevó a la humilde pareja a uno de los camarotes de primera clase.

—Pero capitán... nosotros no podemos pagar eso. Será mejor que la lleve a...

—Esta mujer se encuentra mal. Hay que atenderla.—dijo el doctor ingresando rápidamente mientras los demás disputaban sobre la situación.

—¿y cual es el problema?

—Yo no tengo para pagar un lugar como este.—dijo el hombre sacándose el sombrero y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos junto a su pecho.

— No tiene de qué preocuparse, buen hombre. Yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos.—dijo con un raro acento. De inmediato la pecosa al reconocer esa voz se dio vuelta. _"Esa voz... es él", pensó la rubia._

—Candy, ve por mi maletín.—Ordenó el padre. La muchacha aun seguía aturdida — Candy, ve por favor — sin esperar a otro aviso, salió a toda prisa.

Buscó velozmente lo pedido y regresó junto a su padre quien ya había logrado despertar a la joven madre.

El doctor controló los signos vitales de ambos, el bebé parecia estar bien, su ritmo cardíaco era normal. Sin embargo su madre no parecía estarlo. Le puso unos almohadones para levantar un poco las piernas y manterlas en alto hasta que se normalizara la presión.

—¿Y doctor, como está mi esposa?

—Eh señor...

—Philip, mi nombre es Philip Owen

—Bien Philip, necesito que traigan unos paños y agua fría. Hay que bajarle la fiebre y normalizar la presión. Tiene muy baja.

—¿Y el bebé?

—El parece ser un bebé muy sano y fuerte.

—Mi esposa, ¿que tiene doctor?

—Sufrio una lipotimia. Además sus amígdalas están inflamadas. Es por eso la fiebre.

—¿Eso es grave?

— No, la lipotimia ocurre cuando baja el azúcar. Me dijo que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno . Eso podría ser una de las causas que bajo la presion. En su estado no debe saltarse ningunas de las comidas. Así que por favor, traiganle algo de comer, es necesario que se alimenten bien.

—Ahora mismo iré a buscar algo para que coma.—Candy al observar que la pareja carecía de ciertos recursos se ofreció a ocuparse de la futura madre.

—Yo me puedo ocupar de eso. Usted debería quedarse junto a ella por si necesita algo.—ella miró a su padre y este asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias. Pero no tiene que hacerlo, señorita. Yo...—la rubia lo interrumpió.

—No se preocupe. Yo lo hago encantada.

—No me gustaría molestarla.

—No es ninguna molestia. Y ya le dije. Yo me ocuparé de traerle los alimentos necesarios para su esposa e hijo.

—Es usted muy amable, señorita. No se como haré para pagarles todo lo que están haciendo por mí esposa y mi hijo.

—De eso ni hablar. Ya está solucionado. Lo importante ahora es que su mujer está bien. Pero necesita estar tranquila.

—Le daré este medicamento —dijo mostrando una pequeño botella marrón que contenía un líquido espeso de color rosa.— Es para bajar la inflamación de su garganta. No deje de ponerle los paños de agua fria, eso ayudará a bajar más rápida temperatura. Deberá ser paciente, pronto estará mejor. Vendré más tarde a controlar que todo este bien.

—Se lo agradezco tanto doctor.—dijo mientras caminaban a la puerta de salida.

Afuera los esperaba el capitán y el joven que se ofreció a saldar los gastos.

— ¿Como estan?—pregunto el capitán.

—Estaran bien. La señora necesita reposo absoluto. Más tarde pasaré a revisarla. No la muevan de aqui.

—Trabajare lo que sea necesario para pagarle todo esto capitán.—dijo el hombre apenado.

—No será necesario. Yo dije que me haría cargo de todo.—dijo el joven castaño que estaba al lado del capitán. Candy lo miraba atentamente.

—Ya han hecho demasiado. No podría aceptar eso.

— Ustedes podrán quedarse en ese camarote tranquilamente. Ahora mismo ordenaré que le sirvan el desayuno a su mujer. No será necesario que se trasladen de aquí.

—Eso es muy noble de su parte, mi capitán pero me temo que no puedo aceptar. —decia el hombre.

—Señor Philip, no tiene que sentirse apenado. Piense en el bienestar de su señora y en ese bebé que está por nacer. Ellos necesitan estar bien cuidados.—dijo la rubia amablemente.

—Me da mucha pena con ustedes.

—Si no acepta nuestra ayuda nos sentiríamos defraudados. Así que por favor.—agregó el joven inglés.

—Muchas gracias a todos.

El hombre se retiró y fue junto a su mujer. El capitán ordenó que se atendiera como era debido al humilde matrimonio y luego se dirigió con el señor William a tomar una copa.

...

Agarrada contra la baranda, Candy miraba hacia el horizonte viendo al majestuoso astro ocultarse. Estaba sumida en la bella imagen que no se dio cuenta cuando él se le acercó.

—No debería de acercarse tanto a la baranda.— al oir esa voz se giró rápidamente.—Podría marearse.

— Y usted no debería de aparecerse así. ¿Disfruta asustar a las personas?

—En realidad no, sólo disfruto ver su cara llena de pecas asustarse.—ella abrió grande los ojos ante su comentario. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él se adelantó.— Lamento haberla asustado. No era mi intención hacerlo.—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.— Acepte mis más sinceras disculpas—puso una cara de inocencia haciendo que la rubia dudará de su arrepentimiento.

—Hmmm... Disculpas aceptadas. —dijo con los brazos cruzados.—No pensé que un hombre como usted fuera a compadecerse por esa familia. Fue un noble gesto de su parte hacerse cargo de esas personas.

—Es lo menos que podría hacer. Cualquier ser humano hubiera reaccionado de igual manera ¿No lo cree, usted?

—Si... por supuesto.

—Usted y el doctor también hicieron un gran trabajo.

—Mi padre es un gran médico.—dijo con tanto orgullo.

—Su padre... he oído mucho de él.

—Asi es señor...

—Terrence, Terrence Grandchester—.Extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.— Usted es ...

—Candice White.—ella poso su mano en la de el, éste deposito un casto beso en el dorso manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella.

—Un placer señorita White.

—Lo mismo digo señor Grandchester—dijo y volvió a centrar su vista hacia el horizonte.

El silencio reino entre ellos, no se sintió para nada incómodo sino placentero. Anteriormente no había podido verlo bien pero ahora podía apreciar sus facciones. De reojo lo miraba, tenia una nariz recta , mandíbula bien marcada, una pestañas largas y podía observar el color de sus ojos, eran de un azul tan profundo como el del océano. Era un hombre alto y apuesto. Su cabello de un color más oscuro que el de su padre, lo llevaba de un largo hasta los hombros.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve?—pregunto con la mirada fija al frente. Ella al ser pillada se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Ah...N-no lo estaba viendo. Es sólo... que...—alargo— Su apellido...

—¿Que hay con eso?

—Es que... ¿Tiene algo que ver con el duque de Grandchester?

—Hmm... podríamos decir que si.—fue su corta respuesta—Es una vista hermosa, ¿no lo cree?

—Si. Me gusta mirar el ocaso.—dijo contemplando el maravilloso fenómeno.

—Se dice que si admiras el ocaso junto a la persona que quieres, el destino los aguardará unidos por siempre—dijo el manteniendo la mirada fija al mismo punto. Ella levanto sus cejas y se giró para mirarlo y él le guiño un ojo haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara. Otra vez volvió a dejarla sin saber que responder. Acto seguido el se dio media vuelta desapareciendo de la vista de ella.

 **Continuará...**

 _ **E**_ _stoy muy agradecida por la buena onda. Como verán, soy nueva en esto pero haré lo posible por subir mas seguido los capítulos._

 _Besos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Lakewood_

Los Legan era una de las tantas familias adineradas de la ciudad. No eran extremadamente ricos pero si tenían una buena posición económica gracias a que el padre era el gerente general del banco de la familia de los Brower.

Su hija menor, Eliza era la prometida del hijo del dueño del banco, uno de los jóvenes mas importante, y por supuesto el más guapo de Chicago. Un joven de unos veintidós años, rubio de unos preciosos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Era alto y bien portado.

Ella, una pelirroja, con un cuerpo de curvas exuberantes. De un metro setenta aproximadamente y ojos marrones. Tenía un carácter especial, carecía de paciencia por lo que siempre terminaba discutiendo con cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino o se atreviese a contradecirla.

—¡Señorita Eliza!—dijo la joven alarmada al entrar a la habitación.

—¿Porque gritas de esa manera Gertrudis?.

—Señorita Eliza. Me acaban de informar que el barco llegó al puerto ayer por la tarde.

—¿Y?—dijo restándole importancia

—Señorita, se olvida que el jo...

—Ni lo nombres.—dijo interrumpiéndola.—¿Cómo se te ocurre mencionarlo?

—Pense que se le había olvidado.—dijo la muchacha apenada.—disculpe.

—Cómo se me va olvidar.

—¿Que hará si ese joven se presenta a su casa?

—No se atreveria. Cuando le respondí a su carta le dije que me reuniría con él pasado mañana en Nueva York.

—Pero si usted no se presenta el vendrá a buscarla.

—No lo hará. Igual si lo hace yo ya me habré marchado a mi luna de miel.—dijo mientras giraba por toda la habitación.—Que ingenuo, pensó que me fugaría con él. Yo una fugitiva, imagínate tal cosa jajaja.—dijo burlandose. —No voy a negar que lo pasé tan bien estando con el en Europa pero es pobre, no tiene dinero. Ni siquiera una propiedad. Y yo necesito lujos, joyas, vestidos nuevos y él, eso... no me lo puede dar.

—Pensé que usted lo haria. Se la veía muy enamorada.

—Que cosas dices, Gertrudis. Es una pena porque no voy a negar que es hasta más guapo que Antony, pero mejor partido que el hijo de los Brower no pude conseguir: es rico, guapo además de que sabe complacerme.  
—¡Señorita!—dijo la muchacha escandalizada.

—¿Que?

—Si su madre la oye, va a castigarla.

—Para lo que me importa. Cuando sea la esposa de Antony, tendré todo y mas. Sólo con él puedo tener todo lo que una mujer como yo necesita.

—¿Como hará en su noche de bodas?, el señor Brower se dará cuenta que usted...—bajo la cabeza cuando la mujer la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tu me ayudarás con eso. Tengo todo planeado.—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.— Pronto seré la señora de Brower. La esposa de uno de los banqueros más importantes de Chicago.—dijo contemplando el gran diamante que brillaba en su dedo anular.

—Es usted tan inteligente, señorita Eliza.

—Lo sé, Gertrudis. Ahora ve y saca el mejor de mis vestidos. Quiero que mi futuro esposo no pueda quitar sus ojos de mi esta noche, cuando me vea.

—Si, señorita.

—Ah... ¿Sabes si llegaron Candy y su familia?

—Llegaron esta mañana.

—Averigua donde se quedan. No quiero que esa este cerca de MI Antony.

—Escuche a su padre decir que se quedarían en casa de los Andley. Y en la tarde vendrían a la Villa.

—Perfecto, Gertrudis. Eres muy buena. Te compensaré por ayudarme. Ahora ve y date prisa que necesito asearme.

...

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad. En una imponente mansión, una anciana meciéndose en su silla favorita. Una mecedora que le regaló su único nieto, Albert. Recordaba mirando viejas fotos...

—Albert... si tus padres estuvieran aquí estarían tan orgullosos de ti. Eres la mismo retrato que tu padre.—luego tomó otra foto— y tú Antony... como has cambiado... Mañana hubiera sido un día perfecto si hubieras elegido a la mujer correcta...

 _Años atrás..._

 _Sentados frente a la enorme chimenea en la sala de costura._

— _Todos están enterados, la familia, las amistades. Todo Chicago lo sabe. No no Antony... no puedes hacer ésto. Para Candy será terrible, ella se considera tu prometida. Además te quiere. Es una muchacha lindísima. Bien educada, toca el piano, habla francés. Borda de maravilla, recatada, modesta. Siempre dispuesta a hacer obras de caridad._

— _Tia abuela, por favor. Candy es una niña. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es amar._

— _Pero crecerá y se convertirá en una hermosa dama.—dijo muy angustiada la mujer mayor, tratando de convencer a su nieto.—No hagas nada. No te cases, espera un tiempo más._

— _Lamento desilusionarte, tia abuela. Pero cuando tenga la edad suficiente me casaré con Eliza. Estoy enamorado de ella.—dijo muy decidido._

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Permiso señora, el joven Antony acaba de llegar.

— Hazlo pasar aquí.

La mujer se marchó y a los segundos entró su sobrino-nieto.

—Tia abuela—se acercó y beso ambas mejillas de su tía-abuela.

—¿Que te ha traído a la casa de esta anciana?

—Tia-abuela, usted no es ninguna anciana. Esta mejor que nunca. Y no me trajo nada en especial. Sólo pasaba a saludarla.

—Ven, sientate. Estaba viendo fotos tuyas y de tu primo Albert. Mira estas—le entregó un par.

—Me dijo Albert que hoy llega Candy—dijo muy tranquilo mientras pasaba las fotos, con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, así es Antony. Hoy regresa nuestra pequeña traviesa.

—¿Sabe, donde se quedarán? No creo que en Nueva York.

—No, claro que no. Ella y su familia se quedarán aquí. Y por la tarde partirán a su casa de la Villa.

—¿Candy, le ha escrito a usted? Hace mucho que no se nada de ella. Tampoco ha respondido a mis cartas.

—Que esperabas, hijo. Candy es una muchacha joven. Era evidente que con el tiempo se olvidaría de lo que pasó y continuaría con su vida.

—Si, es sólo que... Tiene razón—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—Bueno, sólo pase a saludarla. Tengo que irme, tenemos que viajar en unas horas. Eliza debe estar nerviosa por la boda.

—Nos veremos mañana allá.

—Mas le vale. No le lo perdonaría si faltara.

—Eres mi sobrino, no podría acompaño hasta la puerta—dijo tomando el brazo que el joven le ofreció.

Al llegar abrieron la puerta, justo en el momento en que la abrió, un carruaje paraba frente a la casa. El cochero bajo y abrió la puerta donde descendió un hombre mayor.

—¿Señor William?—pregunto dudoso viendo al hombre descender.

—Antony... —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

—Bienvenido.—dijo Antony al reconocerlo.

—Que gusto verte muchacho.—ambos se estrecharon en un caluroso abrazo.—Señora Elroy. ¿Como esta usted?—se acercó a la dama y beso el dorso de la mano.

—Es un placer volver a tenerlos con nosotros.—dijo muy alegre.

—Gracias por recibirnos.

—Susana, mi pequeña Candy. Que alegría de verlas.—la primera se acercó y dio un doble beso en la mejilla a la dueña de casa.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Elroy.

—Para mi siempre será un placer recibirlos.— se giró y miró a la joven dama.—¿Y tu no piensas saludarme, muchachita?

—Tia Roy—Candy se arrojó a sus brazos.—Te he extrañado mucho.

—Y yo a ti pequeña. Mirate.—La tomó de la mano y la hizo girar.—Te has convertido en toda una dama y, muy hermosa, por cierto.

—Creci, tía Roy—asi le llamaba por pedido de la mujer.—Usted esta muy bien. ¿Como sigue de su espalda? ¿calmaron esos dolores?

—Ejemm... —el joven rubio aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de la recién llegada. Desde el instante que la vio descender del coche no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Estaba tan hermosa, más alta, delgada, un cuerpo contorneado por delicadas curvas. Una cintura tan diminuta. El vestido blanco con detalles en verdes, hacían resaltar su dorada cabellera al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba un coqueto sombrero adornado con un lazo de seda, verde. No había duda que era toda una dama distinguida y elegante. Aún conservaba esa dulce mirada.

—Oh, Antony —lo miró y no sabía si abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos o simplemente hacer una reverencia. Pero el si se decidió y fue quien dio el primer paso. Tomó su mano y la beso. Fue un beso dulce y suave. Duro varios segundos mientras le mantenía la mirada firme.

—Candy... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estas tan... distinta. Que feliz me haces que hayas decidido volver.—dijo con entusiasmo.

—A mi también, Antony. No podría faltar a tu boda...—dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—Eres una ingrata—le reclamo, ella lo miro sin entender —No respondiste a mis cartas.

—¿Perdon? He respondido a cada una de tus cartas.

—Eso no puede ser posible. Algo habrá pasado porque de verdad, tu correspondencia jamás llego a mis manos.

Antony no mentía. Las cartas jamas llegaron a él. Eliza se había encargado de que así fuera. La empleada que trabajaba en casa de los Brower era bien pagada para que la correspondencia que llegará desde Londres, que fuera de Candy no llegara nunca a manos de él sino que se le entregará a la pelirroja.

—Tal vez se extraviaron, no lo sé.

—Averiguare lo que paso—dijo muy serio.—Ven, entremos. De seguro debes estar muy cansada.—le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó gustosa.

—Solo un poco. Fue un viaje bastante largo.

Se sentía tan bien al lado de su querido amigo. Ya que no podía tenerlo como quería por lo menos cuidaría la amistad que los unía.

Caminaron por detrás de los mayores hacia la gran mansión.

—¿Mis sobrinos, regresaron?.—pregunto la tía abuela a la empleada cuando ingresó a la sala.

— Aún no, señora.

— ¿Las habitaciones están listas?

—Si, como usted lo ordenó.

—De seguro deben estar muy cansados. Fue un viaje muy largo.

—Si que lo fue, señora Elroy. Pero disfrutamos del viaje.—añadió Susana.

—Me lo imagino querida. Sus habitaciones estan disponible por si quieren ir a descansar.

—Gracias. Subiremos a descansar un rato. ¿Candy, subes con nosotros?—pregunto su padre.

—No,—dijo y luego miró a Elroy— preferiría quedarme a hacerle compañía tía. Si no la molesto, por supuesto.

—Claro que no pequeña. Tenemos mucho por platicar. Anthony, ¿tu, te vas?

—Eh... no, me quedaré un rato más.

—Bien, nosotros subiremos.

—Les avisaré cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Los padres de Candy, dudaron en dejarla estando la persona que había roto el corazón de su hija. Pero ella le sonrió como diciendo que estaba todo bien, así que subieron tranquilamente.

—Señora, es hora de su medicina.—dijo el ama de llaves que se encargaba especialmente en el cuidado de la mujer mayor.

—Ahora voy. Si me disculpan. Volveré en un momento mis queridos.

—Vaya tranquila, tía. Yo me quedaré con Candy.— Una vez que se fue la mujer mayor, se sento al lado de la rubia.—Albert me contó que estudiaste enfermería mientras estuviste en Londres.

—Si, es algo que siempre quise hacer. Papá se puso muy contento con mi decisión. A mamá le costó aceptar pero al final se convenció cuando le dije que sólo sería asistiría a papá.

—Recuerdo cuando jugabas a ser una doctora. Nos vendabas toda la cabeza cuando decíamos que tenías jaquecas—ambos rieron recordando viejas anécdotas. — Estoy seguro que llegarás a ser tan buen médico como el señor William.

— Sería todo un sueño llegar a ser una gran doctora como papá. Pero aún me falta mucho. He asistido a mi padre en muchas de sus operaciones. Estoy muy entusiasmada, me gusta servir a la gente. Me hace sentir tan útil.

—Siempre supe que llegarías a serlo. Has cambiado tanto... Recuerdo cuando aún eras una nena, solíamos treparnos a los árboles. Siempre ganabas. Extraño ese tiempo en el que todos éramos sólo unos niños. Extraño más nuestras charlas... —dijo mirándola fijamente, acto que la puso nerviosa.

— Ambos hemos cambiado...

—Si, tienes razón. Hemos crecido. —ella se sintió algo incómoda por la manera en la que la miraba, se sintió diferente. Por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Stear y Archie, dónde estan? Me gustaría verlos.

— Hmm... Deben de estar en la oficina. Albert los debe haber llenado de trabajo.

— Albert siempre tan exigente...

— Es el más listo de la familia. Sabe que hacer, siempre toma la decisión correcta...—dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la chimenea. Dándole la espalda continuó hablando —Candy yo... de verdad lo siento. Siento haber sido un idiota y haberte lastimado de esa manera.— Ella se quedó helada, lo último que esperaba era que Antony tocara ese tema. No iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo, se lo había prometido a sus padres antes de llegar a Chicago.

—Antony... No tienes que sentirte culpable... —el se giró y la vio que estaba mirando por la ventana y camino lentamente hacia ella.—eramos solos unos niños. No me hiciste ningún daño, yo siempre te quise ... como a un hermano...—mintio. No podía seguir viviendo en el pasado. Tenía que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, como se lo aconsejó su Nana. Respiro profundamente para darse valor.

—Pero yo pensé que tú... Es que te vi tan mal esa tarde...

—Oh no... Admito que exager. Pero como te dije ese dia, me sentía traicionanda porque siendo tu mejor amiga, no me lo habías contando.

—Candy... —el se acercó más quedando frente a ella. La agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos con dulzura.—Candy yo... yo también te quiero. Todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera no deje de pensarte. Creí que me odiadas.

—Que cosas dices. Jamás podría odiarte. Tu... tú eres tan importante para mí.

—Tu también lo eres para mí.—la envolvió entre sus brazos. Cabía perfectamente en su lugar. En ese instante se dio cuenta de cuánto la había hechas de menos. Su mejor amiga estaba de vuelta y haría todo lo posible por recuperar el tiempo perdido.—Te quiero, pequeña.—ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios ante sus palabras. Una lágrima se escapó rodando por su mejilla. Cuando se separaron él la miró y limpio su rostro con su dedo pulgar. No podía dejar de verla, esos ojos, su pequeña nariz respingada y esa boca. Sus labios tenían un rosa natural que los hacían ver tan tentadores. El aroma tan exquisito y a la vez tan adictivo. Se fue acercando más mientras sostenía el suave rostro de ella acariciando esa piel tan suave y delicada. Las mejillas se tornaron rosadas lo que la hacia ver tan adorable y lo estaban llevando a la perdición. Eso no podría ser pero no quería alejarse. Ella era su amiga pero ¿algo había cambiado? Y no sabía que, estaba tan hermosa—Candy...—dijo casi imperceptible acercándose más a su cara. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, el pecho de la rubia subía y bajaba y el corazón de él latía deslocadamente. Antes de que sus labios pudieran probarse se separaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Lamento mi tardanza.—dijo Elroy al entrar. Noto que algo había pasado al ver la caras de sonrisas fingidas de ambos. Los conocía perfectamente como para no darse cuenta.—¿ocurre algo?

—No, tía. —dijo nerviosa.—Estoy algo cansada. Iré a prepararme para el almuerzo.

—Yo debo irme. Me olvidé del tiempo y se me hizo tarde.—aún se sentía extraño, confundido.

—Esta bien mis pequeños.

—Adios Candy. Nos veremos esta noche, ¿No es así?

—Oh si. Claro... con su permiso tía—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás caminó hacia las escaleras que daban hacia los dormitorios.

_Yo me retiro, tía. Con su permiso.—dijo saliendo a toda prisa para alcanzar a la rubia que se encontraba unos escalones arriba. Subía a grandes sancadas y la tomó del brazo.

—Candy, espera.—ella lo miro con tristeza.—Perdoname. no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. Esta todo bien, Antony.

—Candy, yo...

—No digas nada. Se te hace tarde.

—Candy...—el se acercó a ella peligrosamente. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero estaba seguro de que no quería irse.

—No Antony. Ve.—le ordenó soltándose de su agarre. Subió rápido a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Apoyada sobre esta se deslizó al piso. Ahora podía soltarse y llorar tranquilamente.—Antony... mi Antony...

Él por su parte, aún parado en la escalera mirando en dirección a donde había desaparecido la rubia...

—Candy... ¿Qué me pasa contigo?—dijo en un susurro. Negando con la cabeza bajo a toda prisa y subió a su caballo. Marchándose del lugar. Debía sacar esas barbaridades de su cabeza. Mañana se casada con la mujer de su vida y no había marcha atrás.

 _Nueva York._

Cuando descendió del trasatlántico la buscó por todos lados. No la encontró, había desaparecido. No sabía porque pero se sintió raro ante esa idea de no volver a verla.

—Pequeña pecosa...—dijo en un susurro.

—Señor, le llegó este sobre hace una semana.—dijo el lacayo y le entregó el papel y luego se retiró.

—Albert Andrew, mi viejo amigo.—dijo leyendo el remitente... abrio el sobre...—veamos que dice:

 _Mi viejo amigo, Terrence Grandchester:_

 _Lamento haberme marchado sin avisarte. Me surgió un problema. Estaré en la villa de Lakewood por unas semanas. Mi primo se casa el viernes_ (o sea mañana) _y como padrino no podría faltar a tal evento._

 _Me gustaría que si tienes tiempo cuando regreses a Nueva York, me visitarás. Es un lindo lugar y se que te agradará._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Albert Andrew Andley._

—Me gustaría pero antes tengo que reunirme con ella. Tal vez la convenza de que me acompañe a visitar la Villa.—penso en voz alta mientras observaba la carta.—Eliza mañana nos veremos. Ya no tendrás que esperar más...

 **Continuará...**

 **¡G** racias a ti por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Dos años atrás, España._

 _Había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre por decidir ir a ver a su madre. La mujer que había, supuestamente, abandonado a su padre para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente al teatro. Dejando al hombre a cargo del pequeño niño de cinco años._

 _Había pasado más de cuatro años que huyó de su padre._

 _Sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el ultimátum que le envió su padre al dar con el paradero de él, no vio cuando al abrir una puerta de una tienda salía una jovencita fundada en un amplio vestido color vino y un gracioso sombrero a juego, lo cual hizo que chocaran, el atinó a agarrarse de un poste pero ella no tuvo la misma suerte._

— _¡Maldita sea!—exclamo la joven al verse tendida sobre la vereda.—No piensa ayudarme o disculparse al menos..._

— _Lo siento. Permitame ayudarla.—Le tendió la mano pero esta le rechazó al verle las manos sucias, causa que fue por el poste que el se sostuvo para no caer._

— _No se atreva a tocarme con esas ma...—su voz se cortó al levantar la vista y ver a aquel joven tan guapo y de unos ojos penetrantes._

— _Señorita, Eliza. ¿Que le pasó? Mire como a quedado su vestido—dijo su dama de compañía al ver el estado de su patrona mientras era ayudada por el gentil y guapo caballero._

— _Fue mi culpa. No vi cuando se abrió la puerta. Venía tan distraído. Mil disculpas —dijo nervioso y sin apartar la vista de la accidentada._

— _Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera —dijo Eliza con arrogancia.—acto que sorprendió al castaño después del arrebató de palabras que sufrió hace no más de diez minutos. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de este, agregó — Disculpeme por lo dicho recién. Tenga en cuenta que fue un fuerte golpe. Me tomo por sorpresa y no pude mantener el equilibrio.—su acompañante la miraba sin entender. Eliza jamás era gentil con alguien mucho menos después de haberle dado semejante vergüenza, cosa que al parecer no le importo a la pelirroja._

— _Lo siento señorita..._

— _Eliza Legan. —dijo con arrogancia._

— _Acepte mis disculpas señorita Legan. Soy Terrence Gra... Graham—dudo al decir su verdadero apellido, por el pleito que aún existía con su padre. Que al parecer, según le habían informado en los telegramas anteriores lo había desheredado.—Estoy a sus órdenes._

 _Y así había comenzado su relación, durante los seis meses de su estadía en España de Eliza, ellos pasaron el mayor tiempo posible._

 _El la pasaba a buscar pero ella nunca le permitió ingresar a la casa de su tía y lo hacía esperarla a varios metros del lugar._

 _Ignoraba que la joven que tanto lo había deslumbrado llevaba más de dos años comprometida. Sin embargo para ella eso no era impedimento para pasarla bien. Anteriormente ella habia tenido un romance con un guapo Italiano, con el cual había perdido su virginidad en una noche desenfrenada de pasión y lujuria. Habían mantenido el romance en secreto ya que él era el prometido de una de sus grandes amigas. Pero como eso le importo muy poco. Y lo siguió hasta que se cansó de él._

 _Cuando ella se marchó de España prometió escribirle seguido. Las cartas le llegaban cada dos o tres semanas durante un año. Creido que ella lo esperaría hasta que el día en que él se graduara en la universidad y así poder caserce._

 _Al fin de haber conseguido su título Terry tuvo que regresar a Londres ya que su padre estaba grave. Había agarrado una fuerte pulmonía. Paso varios meses al lado de él hasta que se recuperó y pudo viajar a Nueva York para cumplir con su promesa._

— Terry, ¿ya viste el periódico? Tu famoso amigo sale en la portada.—comento su compañera de escena. Terry durante su estadía en Europa además de estudiar Abogacía con Albert, durante el rato libre estudiaba teatro donde conoció a su gran amiga Karen . Así que cuando llegó a Nueva York lo primero que hizo fue buscarla. Ella de inmediato le presentó al director Roberto Hardway, quien quedó fascinado con el, obviamente después de haberle tomado varias pruebas para el papel principal ya que el protagonista de la obra habría sufrico un accidente y estaba internado por lo cual la obra se había suspendido. La llegada del castaño fue un gran alivio para el director y no dudo ni un segundo en ofrecerle tan importante papel para la obra que se estrenaría en un mes, _"Romeo y Julieta"_

—¡Muestrame!—le Quito el periódico y observó la gran fotografía en primera plana.—¡No puede ser!—dijo horrorizado.

—¿Que pasa, Terry? Tampoco no sale tan mal.—dijo la morena poniéndose al lado de este que miraba la imagen. Su cara se tornó de un color pálido, sus labios estaban apretados y sus manos agarrando con tanta furia el papel.—¿Que ocurre, Terry? Me estás asustando.

—Pero que burla es esto: "LUEGO DE TRES AÑOS DE NOVIAZGO, EL HIJO DE UNOS DE LOS BANQUEROS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL PAIS CONTRAERÁ MATRIMONIO CON E-LI-ZA LEGAN..."—leyo pausadamente el título. Al lado de la foto donde estaba Albert había otro anuncio donde salía Eliza al lado de Antony, abrazados, el posando una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo la mano de ella. La pelirroja como siempre con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Quienes son ellos?

—¡Tres a-ños, tres malditos años! No puedo creerlo... m-me mintió. La muy hipócrita me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo—dijo arrojando el periódico con furia.

—¿Quien te mintió? ¿de que hablas?—pregunto sin entender porqué su amigo se encontraba tan alterado.

—Esto no se quedará así. Ahora mismo le voy a pedir una explicación. Nadie se burla de mi. Es una zo...— corto lo dicho al ver la cara de su amiga. Luego tomó su saco y salió hecho una furia.

—¿Terry que pasa? ¿A donde vas?—la joven mujer trato de impedir que saliera así. Pero le fue imposible. Conocía a Terry y sabía que por más que se lo suplicara el no se detendría.—¿que habrá pasado para que reacciones así, Terry?—se acercó a donde había arrojado la publicación y volvió a leerlo.—¿Quienes serán estas personas? ¿Y porque te pusiste de esta manera? ¿Sera ella...?

...

..

.

 _Lakewood_

La mansión de los Andley era un caos, todo el mundo estaba revolucionada, andaban de un lado a otro. Personas desconocidas rondaban por la casa ubicando las carpas blancas, otros acomodando las mesas redondas con manteles blancos de seda y lazos rojos en las sillas de madera pintas en blanco, a pedido de la futura novia quien se encargó de elegir toda la decoración para el gran evento. Los centros de mesas eran enormes ramos de rosas rojas, algo ostentoso pero bueno, ella era la que ordenaba.

Tanto la fiesta como las ceremonia se realizaba en la villa. El lugar era un amplio jardín bien trabajado y cuidado por el mismo Antony. Éste de pequeño se había dedicado al cuidado junto con su mejor amiga y quien en su honor recibió de regalo unas rosas con su nombre _"Las dulce Candy",_ eran unas preciosas rosas blancas.

La noche estaba oscura, una terrible tormenta amenazaba la zona.

— Desde que llegaste has estado muy distante. ¿Paso algo?—pregunto Eliza mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por el antebrazo del rubio. Quien aún se sentía raro. No sabía cómo explicarse lo que había ocurrido con su amiga. Si no hubiera sido por su tía abuela el la habría besado.—Antony... ¿que pasa?—volvio a interrogarlo con voz melosa.

—Nada Eliza, sólo estoy algo cansado.

—Los nervios de la boda. Te entiendo a mi me ocurre lo mismo, cariño.

—Si. Seguro que son los nervios.

—Me parece una falta de descortesía que Candy no haya asistido a nuestra cena.

—Ya escuchaste al señor William, estaba indispuesta. Fue un viaje de varios días y no ha tenido tiempo de descansar por que nos... —se lamento de haber hablado de más al ver la cara de espanto de su prometida.

—Continua... ¿Por qué no descanso Candy?—pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—E-eh por que... la tía abuela y yo nos quedamos platicando con ella. Vamos Eliza, no vas a decirme que te molesta.

—Es por eso que llegaste tarde. Te quedaste charlando con ella.

—Por Dios, Eliza. Candy es mi amiga. No nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Era de esperarse que hablaríamos, no lo crees.

—Se te olvida que estuvo enamorada de ti.

—Eso fue hace tiempo...—dijo recordando el momento en que casi la besa.—Candy ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es una niña.—ella lo miraba con furia- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muy agitado. Además se está poniendo muy frío.—tomo la fria mano de ella y le dio un casto beso en el dorso.

—Oh, si. Sino mañana tendré unas ojeras terrible. Sólo ruego a Dios de que sea un día espléndido.

—Claro...—le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

Por otra parte, Margareth, la madre de Eliza había mandado a los empleados a desarmar todo. El viento se hacía cada vez más denso. Y estaba arruinando toda la ornamentación.

—Esto es un desastre—se quejó la mujer viendo correr a todos por la casa.—Jhon ni siquiera ha llegado.

—Dudo que lo haga, mamá. Es imposible, los caminos deben de estar todos inundados ya.—dijo su hijo mayor, Neal. Él era algo más centrados que las dos mujeres de la familia.

—Es un irresponsable. Si me habría he ho caso cuando le dije que dejara ese trabajo para otro día.

—Margareth, deja que los organizadores se encarguen de todo. Para eso se les pagó.—dijo Rose, ya cansada de las quejas de la mujer.

—Tiene razón, querida.

—Neal, ¿ sabes algo de tu padre y mi esposo? Me preocupa que no hayan llegado.

—No se preocupe, no creo que se hayan atrevido a viajar con esta tormenta, señora Rose.

—Si... puedes que tengas razón. Será mejor irnos a acostar. Mañana debemos de madrugadar.

Ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitanciones.

...

A un kilómetro de ahí. Asomada en el balcón de su habitación, Candy recordaba lo ocurrido en casa de la señora Elroy.

—Antony... cuántas veces mas me voy a preguntar lo mismo... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ...Mañana te casas con ella. Y pensar que yo había soñado tanto con este día en el que fuera yo la que ocupará el lugar de Eliza—estaba muy sensible. Cada recuerdo, pensamiento le provocaba llanto y pena. Su joven corazón no se hacía la idea de que lo había perdido.

—Pequeña, ¿que haces aún despierta? Y más con este frío viento. He oído que se avecina una gran tormenta.—dijo su Nana mientras tomaba una manta y le cubría la espalda.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado nana desde la última vez que contemple el cielo desde mi ventana. Extrañaba este lugar.

—Es una villa preciosa, cariño. Pero vamos adentro. No quiero que te me vayas a enfermar.

—Hmmm...¿que es ese olor, nana?

—Te preparé un rico chocolate caliente. Así te podrás dormir más tranquila, mi niña.

—Nana... te quiero tanto—dijo besando la frente de la mujer.—¿Mis padres llegaron?

—Hace media hora. El tiempo se estaba poniendo feo. Y antes de que la tormenta los agarrara decidieron volver.

— ¿Crees que pasará con la ceremonia si la tormenta no pasa?—pregunto mirando la taza.

—Supongo que la realizarán dentro. La casa es enorme, tienen espacio de sobra para hacerlo allí.—la nana se fijó en como los nudillos de las manos de la rubia se tornaban blancos aferrados a la taza.—Candy...

—No Nana... no digas nada, por favor.—entendía perfectamente como se sentía su pequeña. Así que no dijo nada. Sólo se acercó, le quito despacio la taza de las manos y la abrazó. Como lo había hecho por todos los años. Candy consideraba a su Nana como su abuela. Prefería a ella antes que a la madre de su padre, quien era una mujer fría y aún no aceptaba a Susana. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su único hijo se casará con una mujer de una clase social muy inferior a la de ellos.

—Nana... sabes que te quiero, verdad...

—Lo se cariño. Y yo a ti. Pero ahora... será mejor que te recueste y duermas. No querrás llegar toda desarreglada a la boda de tu prima —le guiño el ojo.

—Ay nana nana.—la mujer había logrado sacarle un débil sonrisa a la rubia.

—Duerme mi pequeña —la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Hasta mañana, nana.

...

..

.

Había salido hecho una furia de su lujoso departamento. Logrando llegar a tiempo para tomar el tren que salía precisamente en el momento que él llegaba. Consiguió el pasaje a Chicago.

Después de arduas horas en el transporte llegó a su destino.

La tormenta había comenzado. Enormes goteras, truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Tenía que conseguir que alguien lo llevará a la Villa. Eran varios kilómetros retirados de la ciudad.

Busco por toda la zona y no conseguía un coche que lo transportara ninguno se animaba a salir debido al fuerte temporal, con suerte consiguió convencer a un buen samaritano que le rentará su caballo. Este también le indicó el camino por donde llegaría más rápido.

—Muchas gracias, buen hombre.—dijo el castaño mientras montaba al animal.

—Tenga mucho cuidado. Los caminos están inundados. La tormenta parece no dar tregua, amigo.

—Lo tendré.

Así sin esperar más salió a todo galope. La tormenta comenzaba a intensificarse, no podía ver nada. La vista se le nublaba por las infinitas gotas que caían. Los truenos asustaban al caballo.

Llegando al final del camino por donde le había indicado el hombre, se dividía en dos senderos, no recordaba cual era el que debía tomar. Indeciso optó por el de la derecha donde tras recorrer varios kilómetros logró divisar una enorme mansión blanca rodeada de frondosos árboles. Feliz de haber llegado se dio prisa por alcanzar su meta pero a unos metro de ingresar a la propiedad un fuerte trueno estalló haciendo parar en dos patas al animal y con ello un enorme rayo cayó partiendo un árbol que cayó junto al ginete. Acto que provocó que este cayera del caballo.

El fuerte estallido despertó a la joven que dormía justo al frente donde se oyó el rechinar del caballo.

—Antony... —Penso asustada. Se puso una bata y salió a toda prisa. Bajo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta principal.

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente. El rechinar llamó su atención.

Cuando un rayo volvió a iluminar el lugar pudo divisar la figura del blanco animal que yacía al lado del hombre, pero cuando otro trueno retumbó ahuyentando al cuadrúpedo y asustando a la joven que estaba empapada. Esta camino rápidamente al lugar.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó con voz temblorosa tanto por el frío y por el miedo que le causaba el lugar tan oscuro. Oyó unos quejidos. Caminando con precaución llegó y vio a una persona tendida en el suelo boca abajo. Una de sus piernas estaba apretada por una enorme rama —Oh por Dios.—Lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso. Era apenas perceptible, luego intentó levantar el árbol pero le fue imposible. Era muy pesado.—Volveré con ayuda. —corrio a toda prisa hacia la mansión. Ingreso en el cuarto de su Nana, la despertó con sus gritos.

—Nana, nana... despierta.

—¿Que pasa, Candy?—se levantó asustada la mujer y mucho más al ver el aspecto de la rubia.—¿Porque estas empanada?

— Nana, no hay tiempo para eso. Hay que buscar ayuda.

—¿Pero que sucede, Candy?

—Un hombre quedó atrapado bajo un árbol. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

—¡Dios mio!

—Despertare a Jhon y Pedro—la mujer mayor corrió en busca del jardinero y del capataz.

Mientras tanto Candy corria a informarle a su padre.

Una vez que levantó a todos. Caminaron hacia el lugar para auxiliar al joven herido. Lo llevaron a la mansión, en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Allí le quitaron las prendas mojadas y lo cubrieron. Tenía una gran herida en la pierna izquierda, y dislocado el hombro derecho por la fuerte caída. Mientras su padre se ocupaba del herido Candy era ayudada por su Nana a cambiarse de ropas.

—¿Mira como estas? No debiste salir asi...

—Ya Nana, deja de reprocharme. Necesito ir a ayudar a papá.—dijo mientras apuraba a ponerse el vestido.

—¿Quien en su sano juicio se atreve a salir asi—comentaba mientras abrochaba cada botón del vestido.—Listo, deja que arregle tu cabello.

—Dejalo suelto nana. Así se seca.

—Pero te puedes enfermar Ca...—dejandola con la frase a medias se dirigió a donde ya su padre se ocupaba del paciente.

—¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto a través de la puerta semiabierta. Su padre estaba de espalda limpiando la herida. Mientras unas de las empleadas le alcanzaba los utensilios y gasas.

—Pasa pequeña. Necesito que me ayudes a suturar esta herida. No podemos dejarla así. Podría morir desangrado. Sara, busca más vendas, agua tibia y alcohol. También habrá que cambiar estas sabanas.

—Si señor.—la empleada salió a toda prisa dando lugar a que pasará la rubia.

—¿Como esta?

—Ha perdido mucha sangre.—Candy miraba cuidadosamente al accidentado, no podía distinguir su rostro porque estaba de lado donde no llegaba a alumbrar las velas.

—Limpiale la herida que tiene en la frente y vendala con cuidado.—sin esperar a otro aviso, la joven rodeo la cama y al poder distinguir al que yacía tendido inmóvil en la enorme cama, se acercó. Quitó el cabello castaño que cubría el rostro de aquel individuo. Al reconocerlo, quedó paralizada.

—Terrunce...

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Terrence... —dijo sorprendida al ver al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Acaso, conoces a este muchacho?

—Si papá. Recuerdas al caballero del barco que se hizo cargo de los gastos del humilde matrimonio?...

—Oh, si. Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

— Si...Terrence Grandchester...

—¿ Grandchester?—ella respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza.—¿Será algún pariente de Richard?—preguntó mientras observaba al castaño.

El padre de Terry y William fueron compañeros en el colegio y grandes amigos. Dejaron de verse cuando William abandonó su país para aventurarse en América, donde conoció a Susana. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando Candy aún era un bebé de sólo seis meses y Terry un niño de casi cinco años. Aún mantiene contacto a través de cartas.

—No lo sé. Cuando se lo pregunté solo me dijo: _"algo así"._

—¿Pero que hacía por estos lugares, este joven? —ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

La empleada llegó con todo lo necesario para atender al joven.

Pasaron casi toda la noche curando las heridas, y controlando de que no tuviera temperatura.

—Cariño, vamos a descansar. Has estado toda la noche en vela, además de que te has mojado con esta lluvia y tomado frío. Ésto te puede hacer mal. Dejaremos que Sara lo cuide por esta noche.

—Si, papá. Estoy muy cansada.

—La lluvia no ha cesado. Espero que los habitantes de los alrededores no hayan sufrido daños.

—Ojala, papá.—dijo la rubia mientras salían abrazados de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Todo en la casa ya estaban levantados y preocupados.

—Ensilla los caballos, John. Pedro, tú busca a los demás. Tenemos que ayudar a esa pobre gente.—dijo el dueño de casa mientras se colocaba la capa para salir.

—William, aún sigue lloviendo. No puedes salir. Los caminos están imposibles de cruzarse.—dijo preocupada la mujer.

La tormenta de esa noche hizo desastres en todo el pueblo. Muchos de los habitantes habían quedado sin hogar. El viento había volado los techos. Muchas de las casitas estaban inundadas.

—Susy, no podemos dejar a esos niños desamparados.

—Pero, William...

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿por qué todos los empleados están afuera en sus caballos?—preguntó Candy al bajar las escaleras.

—La naturaleza hizo de la suya. Hay muchos afectados por el temporal.—reapondió su padre.—Los niños del hogar, quedaron sin techo.

—¿Tanto fue el desastre que causó?

—Eso es lo que le informaron a tu padre.—se adelantó a responder su madre.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—¡No! —gritó su madre.

—Pero mamá. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos están todos mojados, pasando frío y hambre. Soy una enfermera y como tal es mi deber acudir a quien lo necesite.—sentencio su hija.

—¿William, piensas quedarte callado? No puedes permitir que vaya. Aún sigue lloviendo y los caminos son peligrosos.—dijo a punto de llorar.

—Si es lo que realmente quieres hacer, Candy...

—Si, papá.—dijo muy seria.—Iré a cambiarme. Ordena que ensillen mi caballo, Nana —dijo mientras subía veloz a su habitación.

—No puedo creer que me hayas desautorizado delante de nuestra hija.

—Cariño, Candy es demasiado madura para tomar ciertas decisiones por su propia cuenta. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo cuando quiso estudiar medicina.—tomó las manos de su mujer cubriéndolas entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos continuó hablando.—Sabíamos que ésta sería una de las tantas situaciones por las que podríamos pasar. Además prometimos apoyarla. Nuestra pequeña es muy capaz y sabe cuidarse muy bien por si sola.—le seco las lágrimas que rodaban por la delicada piel de sus mejillas.

—Tengo miedo. No quiero que mi pequeña le pase nada. No quiero que vuelva a...—se aferró a su pecho y él la recibió gustoso en un cálido abrazo.—Oh William...

—Eso no sucederá. Estará conmigo todo el tiempo. La dejaré que atienda a los niños del hogar mientras los hombres se dedican a limpiar la zona y arreglar los techos.

—¡Promételo!—dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo prometo, mi amor.—le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—¡Estoy lista!—dijo parándose junto a ellos, fundada en su traje de montar. Pantalón claro, y chaqueta negra entallada a su pequeña y delicada figura. Botas de montar negras. Además llevaba un sombrero para cubrirse de la lluvia.

—Cariño...cuídate.—dijo su mamá.

—Lo haré, mamá.— se despidió de su madre besando ambas mejillas.

Padre e hija y algunos hombres salieron en auxilio hacia el hogar de niños y otros se repartieron para los alrededores. Llevando abrigos, mantas, alimentos y medicamentos entre otras cosas.

La tormenta había dejado su marca.

Árboles caídos por todos lados, algunos atravesando los caminos.

El barro hacia imposible la circulación de algún carruaje, carretera o lo que fuese. La única manera de llegar era cabalgando.

Acercándose a su destino se oyeron unas voces. Muchos hombres y mujeres llevaban sus hijos a los albergues. Otros cargaban sus objetos personales a cuestas. El barro cubría sus pies.

La imagen era triste.

Candy, su padre, John y otros dos hombres más llegaron a una pequeña casa. Varias ramas atravesaban el techo, un niño y un anciano, al parecer su abuelo, trataban de quitarlas.

Los recién llegados descendieron de los caballos y se acercaron a ellos.

— Buen día—dijo el anciano desde el techo.

—Buenos días.—respondieron padre e hija. Mientras los demás hicieron una pequeña reverencia quitándose el sombrero.

—Como podrá ver, mi señor. La tormenta no da tregua a nadie, ni pobres ni ricos.

—Usted lo ha dicho. Déje que mis hombres hagan el trabajo. Podría caerse y romperse algún hueso.—agradecido por la ayuda bajaron y se acercaron a ellos.

—Es un desastre. Si no deja de llover no se lo que será de todos nosotros. Tengo a mi mujer en cama y mi nieto a cargo. No podemos movernos de aquí.

—¿Donde está ella?—pregunto la rubia.

—Pasen por aquí. Hace una semana que está en cama con un fuerte dolor de espalda. No se ha levantado ni tampoco quiere comer.—entraron a la humilde morada, la cocina era apenas para cuatro personas, en la parte de atrás había una habitación grande que separaba una cortina lo que sería el cuarto del niño. El baño estaba afuera de la casa, destruido todo el techo por las grandes ramas que el viento derribó.

—Buenos día, señora. Su esposo nos contó que se ha sentido mal—dijo Candy mientras sacaba sus instrumentos para revisarla.—Por favor, podría salir asi la revisó.

—Si si, claro.—los tres obedecieron.

—Veamos. La ayudaré a sentar.—Candy revisó cuidadosamente a la anciana. Le tomó sus signos vitales. La presión y pulmones estaban bien, así que descarto cualquier enfermedad respiratoria. La hizo que se levantará, pero se mareó. Luego controló la columna, y pudo observar la mala postura de la anciana. Por lo que dedujo que podría ser su cervical.

Así pasaron media mañana por los alrededores ayudando a quienes más los necesitaban.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar, donde a unos metros antes, se acercaron unos jóvenes que andaban realizando la misma tarea que ellos.

—¡Candy!—gritaron a sus espaldas. Feliz de escuchar esas voces. Se giró dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Stear, Archie! Que alegría volver a verlos.—ella se detuvo y ellos aceleraron el paso para ponerse uno a cada lado.

—Si no fuera porque reconocimos al señor William no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que eras tú, Candy. Estas ... distinta—dijo un muy sonriente Archie.

—No creímos cuando Albert nos contó de que estabas de regreso.—añadió Stear.—Nos da mucho alegría de que estés de vuelta, Candy.

—Chicos... yo también estoy tan contenta de estar nuevamente con ustedes.

—Hey...— se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Ese es Antony ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿No debería estar preparándose para su boda?—pregunto sorprendida.

— Gracias a Dios, se suspendió. Por ahora no habrá boda.—respondio Archie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh...

—Venga Candy, que hay mucho por hacer.

Los tres descendieron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia donde Antony ya estaba trabajando con los demás hombres.

—Hola Candy—la saludo muy alegre el rubio.

—Hola Antony. No pensé que estarías aquí.

—Estamos desde muy temprano.

—Candy, hija.— salió la hermana María, quien se encargaba del cuidado de los niños, ayudada de otras dos mujeres mayores: Doña Juana y la señorita Rosaura.

—Hermana María, que gusto volver a verla. Aunque sea en una terrible situación.—le dio un gran abrazo.

—Hace tanto tiempo, hija. Pero mirate como has crecido. Te has convertido en toda una señorita elegante. Estas hermosa, hija.

—¿Verdad que si?—agregó Stear guiñándole un ojo a Antony. Acto que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

—Si, Candy está... hermosa—dijo Antony mirándola de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Candy tenía un cuerpo bien definido, con curvas bien marcadas nada exagerado, a compasión de la pelirroja que eras más corpulenta. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero redondos. Una fina cintura. Piernas largas y bien torneadas, era unos centímetros más baja baja que Eliza.

—Ya basta, chicos. Vinimos a ayudar.

—Siempre son bienvenidas todas las ayudas que puedan ofrecernos. Como verás, Candy... el hogar ha quedado muy devastado.

Desde niña, ella y sus amigos solían visitarlo y llevarles alimentos, juguetes y ropas a los niños.

Llegar al hogar y verlo en tal estado, se le encogió el corazón a Candy.

El techo de la cocina se había desprendido con el fuerte viento. Algunas ramas atravesaban ventanas de las habitaciones de los niños. El granero había quedado destruido. Iba a llevarles bastantes días o tal vez semanas en repararlo.

Mientras los hombres hacían el trabajo pesado las mujeres mayores preparaban el almuerzo por lo que Candy se dedicaba a revisar a cada uno de los pequeñines, colocándole las vacunas correspondientes.

Había algo que la incomodaba desde que llegó: Antony no había apartado su mirada de ella en ningún momento. Algo había cambiado en él desde el instante en que la vio descender del carruaje.

...

Por otro parte, y no tan a gusto como ellos lo estaban pasando a pesar de la circunstancia que los reunía.

Eliza había armado toda una revolución en la mansión de los Andley.

—¡NO!... ÉSTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME.—eran los gritos dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

— Baja la voz Eliza. Ya cálmate.

—¿Qué me calme, mamá?, Hoy es el peor día de mi vida. ¿Cómo Antony pudo hacerme algo así?—dijo en una mezcla de llanto e ira.

—No se puede hacer otra cosa, cariño. Los invitados no podrían llegar.

—Te dije que era una mala idea hacerla en medio del bosque. ODIO ESTA MALDITA VILLA. MALDITA LA HORA QUE ACEPTE QUE LA ENTROMETIDA DE LA VIEJA ELROY DECIDIERA DONDE CELEBRAR MI MALDITA BODA...

—¡ELIZA! —grito su madre horrorizada por el vocabulario de su hija.

—Es una vieja metida.

—Ya basta Eliza.

—¿por qué a mi?... De seguro la estúpida de Candy, debe de estar celebrando que no me casé. La odio. La odio. Te juro que la odio con todo mi ser. Maldita flacucha insípida—dijo arrodillada en la alfombra mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la cama, estrujando el cobertor con sus manos.

—Calmate, hija. Te puedes enfermar.

—¿Dónde esta Antony?

— Salieron a ayudar a los pueblerinos.

—¿QUE?... en vez de estar conmigo se fue con esos muertos de hambre. Urgh...—arrugo aún más la tela que tenía entre sus manos.— ésto no se quedará así. Te juro que lo haré pagar por toda esta humillación que me está haciendo pasar.

—¿Qué son todos esos gritos?—pregunto Rose al abrir la puerta.—Eliza, ¿qué haces ahí?

—Oh, Rose. Me siento tan mal.—dijo levantándose y yendo a los brazos de la mujer.—Pobre gente. Mi madre me ha contado que la tormenta ha destruido muchos hogares. Es una pena.—decia con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Si, querida. Es realmente doloroso para todos.

— Claro que para nosotros, también lo es para Antony y para mí. Tuvimos que posponer la boda. Tenia tantas ilusiones con que llegará este día.—dijo fingiendo una cara de pena. Que cualquiera que no la conociera tendría lástima por ella.

—Pero tranquila. Que ni bien pase todo ésto haremos que su boda sea la mejor de todo Chicago.—dijo muy sincera Rose.

—No sabe el alivio que siento.—dijo abrazandola y mirando a su madre que le dedicaba una mirada de triunfo. — _No sabes lo que te espera mi querido Antony cuando nos casemos. Te haré pagar cada lágrima._ —dijo para ella misma.

...

..

.

Llegaron pasada las cinco de la tarde a casa de los White. Anthony y sus primos los habían acompañado.

—¿Albert vendrá mañana. Te gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar?—pregunto Antony mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

—Si papá no necesita de mí ayuda, encantada los acompañaré.

—Tienes que ir Candy. Hace mucho que no hablamos. Además quiero mostrarte mis últimos inventos.

—Oh no... no vas a incendiar el establo otra vez—dijo Archie burlándose de su hermano. Lo que provocó la risa de los cuatro.

—Esta bien. Prometo que iré a almorzar.

—Sera en la cabaña de Albert. Porque en casa de la tía abuela es todo un caos. Y no te recomiendo ir.—dijo guiñándole un ojo, Stear.

—Vendré por ti a las once.—dijo Antony.

—Nosotros también vendremos.

—Los esperaré.

Los jóvenes, apuestos, marcharon hacia la Villa de los Andley. Candy se sentía confusa antes las miradas y tantas atenciones que Antony le dedicaba.

Al ingresar a la casa lo primero que hizo fue ir escalera arriba. Cuando entró a la habitación del joven castaño. Su corazón sintió una extraña sensación, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. No sabía cómo explicarse pero ese caballero la hacia sentir de manera extraña.

Rodeo la cama y tomó su mano. Estaba tibia por lo que fiebre no tenía, su pulso era normal. Aún que su rostro estaba algo pálido. Las marcas de rayones y moretones se notaban en gran parte de su frente y su pecho.

Candy no se había fijado en eso. Tenía todo el torso desnudo, apenas cubierto por unas sábanas blancas, con lazos de razo, por lo que pudo apreciar unos hombros anchos, brazos firmes y bien torneados, su pecho plano parecía que estuviera tallado a mano cada músculo. Su piel no era tan blanca, más bien ligeramente bronceada.

Podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Tenía que aceptar que era muy guapo y que tenía unos ojos muy intensos.

Aún recordaba lo que le dijo cuando ambos miraban el atardecer, con esa voz, ese acento tan particular: _"S_ _e dice que si admiras el ocaso junto a la persona que quieres, el destino los aguardará unidos por siempre"_

—Terrence... ¿Qué es lo que hacías por aquí, en medio de la tormenta?—dijo en un susurro. Lo miró por un rato más y luego camino hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que ella abriera lo escuchó murmurar algo...

—E-Eliza...—ella se giró y rápidamente se posó a su lado.

—Terrence... ¿Puede oírme?—él fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, ella le sostenía la mano mientras acariciaba su frente con suavidad.—Terrence...

—Un án-gel...—ella sonrió ante sus palabras.—¿E-Estoy en el cie-lo.?

—No señor Grandchester, esta en mi casa.—dijo muy sonriente.

—¿Tú...?—dijo cuando pudo observar bien a la chica que esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.

—Si, yo.—dijo con arrogancia.

—No sabía que los ángeles tuvieran pecas.

—Ni muriéndose deja de bromear—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pequeña pecosa...—dijo esbozando una sonrisa de alivio.

—Déje de llamarme así.

—No arrugue esa naricita que se le notan más las pecas.—dijo haciéndola enojar por lo que a él le causó risa y a la vez dolor —Ouch..

—Eso le pasa por burlarse de mis pecas.

—Esta bien. Pro-meto no hacerlo más. Pero ya cambie esa cara porque no dejaré de reír y duele mucho.—dijo quejándose el pobre caballero.

—Pero que insolente. Debería dejarlo así y que sufra de dolor.

—No sea cruel conmigo —dijo con carita de pena.

—Si vuelve a burlarse de mi le juro que...

—Veo que ha despertado, señor Grandchester.—dijo el padre de Candy entrando a la habitación.

—Me siento mucho mejor.—trato de incorporarse pero sintió un gran tirón tanto en la pierna como en el costado.

—No debe de moverse. Tiene una herida muy grande en su pierna además de un hombro dislocado. Y al parecer puede que tenga alguna costilla fracturada.—dijo el doctor ayudándolo a recostarse.—déjeme revisarlo.

—¿Como es que estoy aquí?...

—No lo sabemos. Mi hija lo encontró tirado en nuestro patio.

—Fue muy imprudente de su parte, señor Grandchester salir en medio de una tormenta. Tuvo suerte de estar aún con vida—dijo la rubia mientras lo observaba quejarse por el dolor.

—Necesito regresar a mi...ca-sa—dijo casi sin aliento.

—Lo siento. Pero en estas condiciones no lo dejaré ir. Usted está en mi techo por lo tanto está bajo mi responsabilidad y por ningún motivo dejaré que se levante.—sentencio el doctor. Terry no podía decir nada, el dolor era muy intenso como para permitirle responder. —Ahora descanse. Mandaré a alguien para que le traiga algo de comer. Tiene que alimentarse bien.

—Volvere más tarde, para ver cómo se encuentra, señor Terrence.—dijo la rubia

—¡Gracias!

—Papá... ¿no crees que deberíamos informarle a su familia?—alejandose del castaño.

—Cuando él este mejor lo haremos. Ahora dejemos que descanse. Y tú... ve a quitarte esa ropa que tienes barro hasta en la cabeza —se burló su padre del estado de su hija.—Yo me encargaré de él.

Sumergida en una enorme tina con agua tibia...

—¿En qué tanto piensas, cariño?—pregunto Susana mientras le enjuagaba su larga melena dorada.

—¿ Hmm...?

—Llevo ratos hablándote...

—Oh, perdona, mamá.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene en la luna?

— Es... es sobre esa pobre gente, mamá.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso?—dijo tendiéndole una toalla—Toma, es hora de salir sino vas a arrugarte y toda y luego te parecerás Nana—dijo provocando una sonora carcajada de la rubia.

—Que cosas se te ocurren mamá.—dijo saliendo de la tina caminando hacia el dormitorio.

—Mira... ¿Te gusta?— la madre le entregó un hermoso vestido de corte princesa color champagne, mangas cortas abuchadas, escote cuadrado adornado con puntillas bordadas a mano, en blanco con piedras de igual color. En la cintura llevaba un lazo rojo de razo.

—Mamá, es precioso.—se acercó a tocar la tela. Era muy suave y ligera. Un fino vestido.

—Lo hice hacer antes de venir a América. Al igual que varios que he colgado en tu perchero. Sé que te gustarán además te quedarán preciosos.

—Te quiero, mamá. Ahora mismo usaré éste.

—Te ayudo a vestirte, cariño.

Luego de ayudarle con su arreglo madre e hija descendieron por las escaleras dirigiéndose donde se hallaba el señor William quien muy concentrado en su lectura no se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos bella damas hasta percibir el inconfundible aroma a fresas y cacao.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Pero que señorita más hermosa.

—¿Te gusta papá?—dijo dando una vuelta para mostrar el elegante vestido.

—Mas hermosa no puedes estar, cariño.

—Fue regalo de mamá.

—Lo sé. Estuvo semanas yendo y viniendo de casa de ese famoso sastre amigo de ella.

—Y valió la pena.—dijo su madre sentándose en el apoya-brazo del sillón donde se encontraba su marido.

—Tu madre siempre tuvo un gusto exquisito.—beso el dorso de la mano de Susana.

—¿y mi Nana?

—Debe estar arriba ordenando tus vestidos.

—¿Iré a mostrarle cómo me quedo éste?—salio corriendo.

—Candy no... corras. — Cuando aprenderá a no salir así.—fijo su madre quejándose de la actitud de su hija.

Antes de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su Nana, Candy escuchó que alguien hablaba.

Asomándose al cuarto de donde provenía esa voz, se quedó mirando y escuchando a través de la puerta semiabierta.

— _Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido. Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y JULIETA:, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos ¡Tírala! —_ abriendo muy despacio la puerta la rubia ingresó a la habitación sin ser vista por él quien estaba atrapado en el personaje.— _¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?_ —la rubia lo miraba asombrada— _El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla!_

— _¡Ay de mí!—_ continuo Candy con el diálogo que se lo sabía de memoria. Su madre siempre le había leído esa historia. Por la que era una de sus favoritas. El castaño al escuchar esa dulce voz se giró y la miró embelesado. Estaba tan hermosa fundada en ese fino vestido que resaltaba su impecable figura. Sin apartar la mirada de aquella mujercita siguió con el libreto.

— _Ha hablado.—_ ella sonrió y él igual mientras continuaba recitando— _¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires!_

— _¡Ah, ROMEO, ROMEO! —_ repetía cada línea sin apartar la mirada de él que al parecer ella lo había deslumbrado, no solo con su belleza sino con ese encanto tan natural que la hacia tan distinta a la que lo había engañado de una vil manera— _¿Por qué eres ROMEO? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto._

— _¿La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya?—_ ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos pero nada incómoda. Luego ella rompió el silencio.

—No lo hacía un hombre fanático de Shakespeare.—agregó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Opino igual. Se sabe a la perfección las líneas.

—Mi madre solía leerlo cuando nos sentábamos frente a la chimenea en las tardes de invierno o en el patio de casa durante las noches de verano.

—Ya veo. Interpretó muy bien el papel de Julieta.

—¿Y usted, cómo es que se conoce los diálogos?

—Me gusta el teatro. Estoy por representar el papel de Romeo.—dijo con arrogancia.

—¿De verdad o es otra de sus bromas?— dijo mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto que es verdad. Es más. En cuanto esté en Nueva York prometo reservar un lugar en primera fila para usted y su familia. Vera que no le miento.

—Hmm... esperaré entonces. Pero le advierto. Pobre de usted si se atreve a engañarme.

—Podría dejar de tratarme de usted. No soy un viejo. Soy más joven de lo que pueda imaginarse.

—Esta bien... Terrence...

—Terry... mis amigos me llaman Terry. Y me gustaría que usted también lo hiciera.

—Lo haré solo si usted también lo hace.

—Perfecto, Candy...¿ es así como te llama tu padre, verdad?

—Si. Y dígame... — él levantó una ceja—perdón perdón. Díme Terry..¿cómo te sientes?

—Bastante dolorido, por cierto.

—Era de esperarse, no. Te caíste del caballo... No creo que esperarás que el suelo te diera una dulce caricia—se burló del castaño—¿Qué hacías por estos lugares?— su cara se tornó seria.—Hmm creo que no debí preguntar.

—No lo tomes a mal, Candy. Es sólo que por ahora preferiría no hablar se eso, si.

—Como tú quieras. Bueno... de seguro debes estar hambriento.

—Ni te lo imaginas...—dijo doblándose su panza.

—Bien, iré a ver que pasó con tu cena.—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Candy!—ella se giró.

—¿Si?

—¡Gracias!—ella sólo le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

 _..._

 **Continuará...**

 _ **S**_ _é que tengo miles de errores pero por ahí me dificulta corregirlo porque lo hago a través de mi celular (se quemó mi notebook )... no me justifico pero bueno..._

 _Gracias por el tiempo que dedican en leer esta historia. Y también les agradezco a esas lectoras que me mandaron unos gratificantes mensajes._

 _Estaré actualizando tan pronto como me sea posible._

 _IMPORTANTE: LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO ES NINGUNA ADAPTACIÓN._

 _Saludos niñas !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La tormenta fue la excusa perfecta para suspender tan grande evento. No es que celebrara de las desgracias de los pueblerinos pero para él había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Después de tantos años de noviazgo nunca pensó que pondría en duda su decisión de casarse con la joven que siempre quiso, hasta el momento. Nunca había dudado de los sentimientos hacia ella pero ahora... sólo hace apenas dos días todo había cambiado sin habérselo imaginado.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo, Candy? No he dejado de pensarte ni un segundo en toda la noche... me has robado el sueño...—pensaba mientras terminaba de alistarse para buscarla como habían quedado el día anterior.

—¿Estás listo Antony?—preguntó su primo entrando a su cuarto.

—Si. ¿Y Archie?

—Nos espera afuera.

—Bien, vamos.—abrió la puerta y salió primero.

—¿Te ocurre algo? No traes buena cara.

—No dormí bien, sólo eso.

—¿Problemas con Eliza?—preguntó mientras descendían por las escaleras.

—No, sólo tonterías.

—Si tú lo dices.

Afuera, cerca del establo los esperaba Archie, quien siempre lucía muy a la moda y elegante. Los tres eran jóvenes muy guapos.

—¿Y Eliza, no vendrá con nosotros?—preguntó Archie al notar la ausencia de la pelirroja.

—No. Dijo que se sentía indispuesta.

—¿Están listo? Candy nos debe estar esperando.—comentó Stear.

—Eh... Será mejor que vayan ustedes. Yo me adelantaré para ayudar a Albert con el almuerzo.—dijo serio Antony mientras montaba a su caballo.

—Pero... quedamos en que iríamos los tres...

—Déjalo Stear, se nos hace tarde.

—¿Y a éste que le pasa ahora?— preguntó viéndolo al rubio salir a todo galope.—Estaba bien cuando bajamos.

— No sé pero esta muy raro. Desde que llegó a la Villa se ha portado de una manera extraña. Mejor, será darnos prisa por que nuestra amiga nos espera.

...

...

...

Mientras los hermanos Cornwell iban rumbo a la mansión de la familia White, minutos más tarde el joven Antony llegaba a la cabaña de Albert. (Era una casa rústica, las paredes hecha con troncos todos parejos, la casa constaba con una sola planta, tres habitaciones, una sala comedor, una cómodo cocina pero pequeña. Era un hogar lleno de calidez y confort)

—Pensé que vendrían Candy y los chicos.—dijo Albert quien salió a recibirlo pensando de que llegaban todos.

—Vendrán en un rato. Fueron por Candy.—dijo bajando de su caballo y caminar hacia el dueño de casa.

—¿Y Eliza, porque no vino contigo?

—Al parecer no tenía ánimos.

—Hmm... ya veo. ¿Discutieron? Imagino que debe estar furiosa por lo de la boda.—ambos ingresaron a la confortable sala.

— Al principio lo tomó mal. Pero cuando le conté lo ocurrido con la gente de la zona se quedó más tranquila. Entendió que era imposible hacerlo hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.—Eliza había tratado de hacer su mejor actuación delante de él. Por que por dentro hechaba fuego.

—¿Y eso es lo que te tiene de malas?

—¿Ah...?

—Algo te pasa, Antony... te conozco. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Somos como hermanos.—dijo muy cómodo extendido en el sofa de piel blanca.

— Ni yo sé lo que me pasa.—se levantó de donde se había sentado, pasándose la mano por su cabello rubio.— No sé si de verdad quiera casarme...

—¿Y eso...?—preguntó sorprendido ante la confesión del rubio.

—Bueno... en realidad... Quiero a Eliza. De eso no tengo dudas—decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la sala — pero cuando estoy con Candy... Cuando la ví ese día y... ayer... Está tan diferente. Es tan distinta a Elisa.

—¿Candy?... ¿estás hablando de Candy, de la Candy que todos conocemos?

—Si, de ella. ¿Qué otra Candy conoces, Albert? Por supuesto que hablo de ella.—dijo fastidiado.

—Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Tal vez sea que estoy impresionado por su belleza o no sé... Pero...me gusta.—dijo muy seguro.

—¿Qué?—dijo con los ojos como platos—Espera, creo que no estoy entendiendo...¿estas diciendo que no te casarás con Eliza porque no sabes que es lo que sientes por Candy? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Antony? No puedes hacer ésto. Hasta hace unos días no veías la hora de contraer matrimonio con ella y ahora no lo quieres hacer. Lo siento pero diste tu palabra y como el caballero que eres tendrás que asumir tus actos. No puedes estar hablando en serio —ahora él era quien se paseaba por toda la sala.

—Pero Albert...

—Mira...—se detuvo frente a él —yo no puedo hacer nada para impedir esa boda. Diste tu palabra. Pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte a que te tomes un tiempo y lo pienses bien lo que vas a hacer. Eliza es una buena chica...Hallaré una buena excusa para sacarte de aquí.

—Gracias...—se dejo caer sobre el sofá.

—Ne me des las gracias, porque ésto lo arreglarás tú solito.

—Esta bien, sólo necesito tiempo, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas en mi cabeza.

—Pero te advierto Antony—dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice y muy serio—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a Candy. Mantenla alejada de tus confusiones.

—No te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra por mi causa.

...

..

.

Esa mañana Candy se había levantado muy temprano, se baño y se puso uno de los hermosos vestidos que su madre había mandado a confeccionarle exclusivamente para ella. Para esa ocasión había escogido uno de corte imperio, color verde agua, lo que le hacía resaltar sus impresionantes ojos. Llevaba un lazo por debajo de sus pechos marcando más diminuta su cintura y sus perfectas curvas. El cabello lo había recogido en una simple media cola y dejaba sus risos sueltos. Le daba un toque de frescura.

—Te ves preciosa, mi niña.

—Gracias, Nana. Hace tiempo que no veía a Albert... desde que nos visitó en Londres. Stear y Archie siguen iguales sólo que más altos... y Antony ... —dijo éste último con un suspiro.

—Ay mi niña. No quiero que te vayas a hacer falsas ilusiones ahora.

—Nana... por favor. Tú, no. Ya bastante tengo con mamá.

—Lo decimos por tu bien, pequeña.

—Lo sé. Como también tengo muy en claro que es un hombre comprometido.

— El joven Grandchester, estuvo preguntando por ti, esta mañana.—la rubia la miró sorprendida.

— Ah... Si...¿y ... te dijo qué es lo que necesitaba?

—No. Sólo preguntó —dijo su Nana como restándole importancia pero mirandola de reojo pudo observar perfectamente el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa que trato de contener su niña.

—Bueno, iré a ver cómo se encuentra hoy. ¿Papá ya lo ha revisado?

— Tu padre salió muy temprano. Pidió que lo chequearas tú.

— Bien.—salió muy contenta camino hacia la habitación del castaño.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue pedir que lo ayudarán para ir al baño, ya que necesitaba tomar un baño. Con ayuda de uno de los empleados pudo hacerlo, luego le solicitó una pluma y papel.

—Bueno días señor Grandchester —dijo al entrar y él no respondió sólo la miró de reojo. Entendiendo por que no había respondido volvió a repetir sólo que corrigió cierta parte.

—Buen día, Terry.—dijo con un tono burlón, éste se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa, la misma que provocó en ella.

—Buen día, Candy. — no sabía si era por el vestido o qué pero hoy lucía radiante, espléndida. Había algo en ella que cada vez que la miraba no podía dejar de sonreír. Ella le transmitía vida, paz una mezcla de sensaciones que lo hacían olvidarse de todas sus desgracias, hasta ¿feliz?

—Veo que estás de muy buen ánimo. ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Hubo algún dolor o molestia en la herida y en el hombro?

—No, sólo cuando me levanté sentí un tirón —el redondo escote del vestido revelaba apenas parte de la suave y delicada piel de su pecho. Por lo que los ojos de Terry fijaron su vista en esa zona que tenía en frente, ya que ella se había inclinado un poco para revisar la herida de su frente. Podía ver claramente como esas curvas tan delicadas subían y bajaban pausadamente con cada respiración que daba.

Luego controló la de la pierna, la rubia cuidadosamente fue sacando la tela que cubría la herida. El podía sentir lo suave que eran sus manos en cada toque que ella le hacía.

—Va cicatrizando muy bien. Sólo debes tratar de mantenerte quieto y no caminar para evitar que los puntos se abran...Te cambiaré las vendas, éstas están todas mojadas.

La fragancia exquisita que desprendía su cabello con cada movimiento, lo habían hipnotizado. Sumado a la majestuosa vista que tenía frente a él. En verdad Candy lo estaba llevando a la perdición.

Por lo que no estaba prestando atención a las sugerencias que la rubia enfermera le indicaba.

—Terry...¿me estás escuchando?

—Ah... si, si...

—Bien, déjame buscar las cosas para cambiarte el vendaje.—sacó un par de vendas, tijeras y desinfectantes de unos de los cajones de la mesa de luz.—Bien, no te dolerá. —le dijo al ver la cara que ponía el castaño.

—¿No te vas a desmayar cuando veas la herida?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

— Cualquier señorita que viera una herida semejante saldría huyendo si es que no se desmaya antes...—dijo mirandola fijamente.

—Soy enfermera, no lo olvides. Nada me impresiona.

—Me sorprendes.— dijo viéndola hacer su trabajo —No entiendo como es que tus padres, teniendo en cuenta su estatus social te permiten trabajar como enfermera.—ella se detuvo antes esas palabras.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga?—dijo muy seria y algo molesta por la manera de pensar de él.— Veo que eres de esos que creen que por pertenecer a la clase alta no p...

—¡Espera!—la cortó él— No saques conclusiones erróneas.

—Está usted criticándome por ser enfermera.—seguía con su tono molesto.

—Veo que dejaste de tutearme... —se burló —No quise decir eso, Candy. Sólo que me sorprende que una chica como tú trabaje.

—No me pagan por hacerlo. Sólo asisto a mi padre. Estudié medicina porque es algo que me apasiona. Lo hago por vocación. Adoro ver a mi padre sonreír cuando logra salvar la vida de un ser humano. Me gusta pensar que puedo ayudarlo. No veo cual sea el problema en eso.

—No hay ningún problema. Es admirable lo que hacen tanto tú como tu padre—la miró con admiración — no eres como las demás señoritas de tu clase. Eres ...alguien con un corazón noble, humilde, decidida además... eres una señorita muy bonita —las mejillas de Candy se tornaron de un rosa intenso —... Nunca conocí a alguien parecido.—las palabras del castaño hacían que su corazón quisiera detenerse. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle que era bonita.

— Algún día seré como mi padre.—dijo después de unos segundos para desviar el tema, mientras colocaba las vendas alrededor de la pierna.

—Tienes ese don.

— Bien, ya cambié las vendas. Trate de no caminar. Sí?—quiso alejarse pero él la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—¿Estás molesta? Lamento haberte ofendido, de verdad, esa no fue mi intención.—la rubia notó en su mirada que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Le creo.—dijo zafándose lentamente de su agarre.

—Podrías volver a tratarme de tú. No quiero sentirme viejo antes de tiempo—la miró con una mirada seductora y de arrendamiento a la vez.

—Esta bien... Terry. Pero no me gusta que me juzguen sin conocerme.

—No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Si puedo ayudarte...

—Es simple. Necesito enviar esta carta. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi? Es importante—le entregó el sobre.

—No te preocupes. Me encargaré de que llegue a su destinatario.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. No olvides de tomar tu medicina. No queremos que la herida vaya a infectarse.

—Lo haré.—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Ah... me olvidaba.—cogió algo que había dejado en el buró cuando ingresó y se lo entregó —Toma. Te ayudará a distraerte hasta que puedas levantarte. Además así te lo aprendes mejor.

—Romeo y Julieta.—acarició la tapa forrada en cuero rojo con letras doradas.—Gracias, me viene de maravilla pero...

—¿No te gustó la idea?

—No... bueno, si me gustó es sólo que sólo no puedo practicar... necesito a mi Julieta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con cara de inocencia.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte...

—Me encantaría.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Candy—dijo su Nana entrando en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede Nana?

—Abajo la esperan el joven Archibald y su hermano.

—Bien, ahora voy. Bueno Terry, ya sabes. Toma tu medicina.

En la sala estaban su madre y los hermanos Cornwell. Cuando ella descendió acompañado de su Nana vio que solo estaban sus dos amigos, Antony no había ido por ella como se lo había prometido el día anterior.

Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie cuando se presentó.

—Stear, Archie. Pensé que ya no vendrían.

—Hola Candy, tuvimos un inconveniente.—respondió Stear conteniendo la risa. Archie le dio un codazo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Nada importante. Te lo contaremos en el camino.

—Sera mejor darnos prisa porque llegaremos tarde.—Agrego Archie.

—Señora Susana, fue un gusto volver a verla.—se despidió Stear haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego lo siguió su hermano.

—Traeremos a Candy, temprano.

—Cuiden de mi pequeña.—dijo la madre saludando a ambos y luego dio un beso a su hija.—Portate bien, cariño.

—Lo haré mamá.

Los tres salieron muy alegres montando cada uno en su caballo.

Las dos damas se quedaron en la puerta viéndolos partir.

—No se si hago bien de qué Candy vea a ese muchacho.—dijo su madre algo angustiada.

—Creo que nos estamos preocupando demasiado—agregó la Nana muy segura.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Ponny?

—He notado que Candy muestra un gran interés por el joven que llegó convaleciente la otra noche.

—¿Te refieres al pariente del señor Richard?

—Sí, a él mismo. Es un joven bien portado. Aparentemente de una buena familia. Ha preguntado mucho por ella. Y Candy pasa varias horas platicando a gusto con ese joven—dijo con picardía ésta.

—Eso no está bien. Candy es una señorita, no deberías haber permitido que estuvieran solos, Nana.—dijo alarmada ante ese comentario.

—Candy también es enfermera. Sólo hacia su trabajo, mi niña.—seguía comentando la mujer mayor mientras ambas caminaban hacia la habitación de la pequeña rubia.

— No me gusta que mi hija esté a solas con ese hombre.—dijo muy seria.

— Estaré más al pendiente, si eso te hace sentir más segura.

— No quiero verla llorar ni que alguien más pueda lastimarla. Ya bastante sufrió con aquel que le rompió su corazoncito. Candy, es muy sensible.

—Lo sé mi niña. Pero ella también es fuerte.

—Recuerdo cuando nació. Era tan pequeñita e indefensa. Todos creían que no lograría sobrevivir —decia mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.—fue un milagro que lo hiciera. No se que habría sido de mi si algo le hubiera pasado...—no pudo continuar con el relato por el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

—Eso ya es pasado, hija. Candy esta viva. Esta con nosotros.—la consoló la mujer.

—No voy a permitir que nadie haga daño a mi hija, Nana. Por ella soy capaz de cometer el acto más cruel con el que se atreva a hacerla sufrir. Te lo juro.

Ambas no se dieron cuenta que había una puerta semiabierta y su charla era escuchada atentamente por un joven que prestó atención a cada palabra que ellas pronunciaron.

...

..

.

Media hora más tarde los tres jóvenes llegaban a la cabaña. Felices de volver a estar todos juntos.

—Bienvenida, pequeña.—Albert fue el primero en acercarse y tomarla de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

—Albert—éste la depósito en el suelo y ella se tendió en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Para ella él siempre fue como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.—Me pone tan feliz volver a verte.

—No tanto como a mi.—le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

—Hola Candy.—la saludó el rubio desde la puerta de la casa.

—Hola Antony—ella le respondió alegremente.

—Vamos adentro que la comida esta lista.

Unos rápidos galopes llamaron su atención. Todos se giraron a ver de quién se trataba.

—Eliza... —murmuro Antony.

—Lamento llegar tarde. —anuncio la pelirroja al pararse frente a ellos.—¿No vas a ayudar a tu prometida a bajar, cariño?—le dijo con sarcasmo a Antony. Quien se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó de igual manera que hizo Albert con Candy.

—Eliza... pensé que te sentías mal.

—Pues ya ves, cariño. Estoy mucho mejor.—dijo con arrogancia. Luego miró a su amiga de los pies a la cabeza, ya no era esa niña flaca y sin gracia que ella recordaba. Candy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo finamente tallado, con curvas perfectas que le daban sensualidad y elegancia. Todo lo contrario a ella, que tenía un cuerpo con demasiados atributos que llamaban mucho la atención descarada de los hombres.—Vaya vaya, a que por fin te dignas a visitar a tus viejos amigos, Candy.

—Hola Eliza...—tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esbozo su mejor sonrisa.—lamento haberme perdido la cena la noche pasada. ¿cómo, has estado?

—Candy querida.—se acercó y con gran cinismo agregó —No te preocupes, mi PROMETIDO—hizo gran referencia a esa última palabra —me contó que no te sentías bien. Así que no te preocupes. Me alegra tanto de que estarás en nuestra boda.—se colgó del brazo de Antony quien miraba atentamente la reacción de su amiga.

—Si... no podía faltar.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos.—Albert le ofreció el brazo a Candy y ésta aceptó gustosa.

— Pasemos al comedor.—indicó Stear.

Los hermanos Cornwell no soportaban a la descarada de Eliza. Nunca habían simpatizado con ella pero la aceptaban sólo porque era la prometida de su primo.

Una vez ubicados cada unos en su silla. Anthony a la derecha de Albert, quien estaba en la cabecera y Candy a la izquierda. Eliza se había sentado al lado de su novio. Stear estaba al frente de Albert y Archie al lado de Candy.

El ambiente era algo denso. Miradas iban y venían.

Albert trataba de animar la comida pero le estaba resultando algo difícil hasta que intervino Stear con sus inventos.

—La comida estuvo excelente Albert pero es hora de que le enseñe mi gran invento a mi querida amiga.

—¡Nooo...!—se adelantaron a responder los tres hombres restantes.

—Ya dejen de criticarlo.—lo defendió Candy.—Estoy ansiosa por ver de qué se trata Stear.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Ojala no vayas a incendiar la cabaña de Albert —comentó la pelirroja.

—Tranquilos. Vamos a la sala.

Todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia los sillones.

—Toma Candy—le entregó una pequeña caja rectangular con un lazo azul—es para ti. Lo hice después de que te fuiste.

—Stear...—con manos temblorosas fue abriendo el envoltorio. Encontró una pequeño cofre dorado, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en verdes. Cuando lo abrió una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar—Oh, Stear es precioso —se abalanzó hacia él dándole un gran abrazo.

—Me alegró de que te guste, pequeña.

—Me encanta... de verdad...

—Vaya, hasta que por fin hiciste algo bueno, hermano.

— Yo tengo varias que traje de Europa y otras que mis padres me regalaron.

—Eliza...—alargo Antony...

—Gracias Stear —le dió un beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo que Antony tensara la mandíbula.

—Déjame ver—se acercó la pelirroja y le quitó de las manos el obsequio.— Me impresionaste esta vez, Stear. Veo que cautivaste a nuestra amiga.—dijo con ironía. Cuando se lo quiso devolver se le escapó de las manos "accidentalmente".

—¡Mi ca-ja mu-sical!—dijo mirando al suelo a las piezas esparcidas del pequeño obsequio. Candy se arrodilló a juntar las piezas y Antony lo hizo junto con ella.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento. ¡Que torpe soy!—exclamó fingiendo pena.

—No te preocupes, Candy. La arreglaré para ti. Prometo que quedará como nueva—la consoló el joven.

—Deberias tener más cuidado, Eliza—le dijo Archie apretando los puños. Sabía que había sido intencionalmente.

—Fue... sin querer, Archie —le dijo Candy.

—¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a dar un paseo?—propuso Albert para librar la tensión.

—Creo que sería una gran idea—respondió Archie.

—Vamos, entonces.

Esta vez Stear ofreció su brazo a Candy quien le sonrió y tomó su ofrecimiento.

..

—¿Lo hacemos a caballo o prefieren caminar?—pregunto Albert cuando todos estuvieron fuera de la casa.

—¡Caminar!—dijeron todos.

—A Eliza le vendrá bien caminar un poco.—se burló Archie. Haciendo que está lo comiera con la mirada.

—Eres un id...—Antony la detuvo.

—Ya chicos. Estemos en paz.—propuso Albert.

—Una carrera hasta el lago—dijo Stear y todos se echaron a correr y el fue el único que quedó atrás.—¡Heyyy esperen!

Los chicos corrían tan rápido que a las chicas les resultó imposible alcanzarlos especialmente a Eliza que se había enredado con su pesado vestido y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—Aaah... ¡Mi vestido se arruinó todo!—chilló la pelirroja al ver su estado.— _MALDITA sea la hora que mi madre me obligó a venir aquí_ —dijo para si misma tratando de levantarse. Mientras los chicos reían descaradamente.

—Tranquila Eliza, con un simple baño se quita.—dijo Archie cuando se acercaron al lado de la pelirroja.

—Y tú lo hiciste muy bien pequeña. Sigues siendo la campeona—Stear la tomó de la pequeña cinturita y la levantó dando vueltas.

—¿Alguien quiere pastel?—preguntó Albert al ver como su primo Antony apretaba sus puños y tensaba la mandíbula ante la vision de su pecosa en manos de su primo.—Es tu favorito, Candy.

— Mmm... pastel de queso y fresas.

—Él mismo. Lo mande a preparar tal cual y como te gusta.

—Entonces sí. Quiero una generosa rebanada.—dijo con tantas ganas la rubia.

—Veo que no cambias tus modales, primita.—se burló la pelirroja.

Volvieron entre risas a la cabaña mientras que Eliza estaba hecha una fiera. Ya que ella era todo un desastre y su prima estaba impecable. Una vez dentro y sentados en el comedor, soltó su lengua.

—Y dime, ¿ya tienes algún pretendiente?—Candy no sabía que responder. Eliza siempre la hacía sentir poca cosa. Hacerle semejante pregunta delante de Antony, cuando ella siempre fue testigo de lo enamorada que estaba de su mejor amigo.

— No dudo de que a Candy le falten pretendientes. He sido testigo de eso cuando estuve en Londres. La he acompañado a varias fiestas estando allá y observé a cada joven pelearse por conseguir tan solo un baile con ella.—fue Albert quien salió en su ayuda. La miró mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, Candy sonrió agradecida.

— Si, Candy estas mas hermosa que nunca—agregó Stear.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. ¿Y tú qué opinas, Antony...?— Eliza lo fulminó con la mirada al que preguntó y todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio que nervioso respondió.

—E-eh... si. Claro... Candy siempre fue una chica muy linda.

— Me contaron que trabajas como enfermera—dijo con desprecio la pelirroja.

—No trabajo. Sólo asisto a mi padre en sus operaciones. Para mi es un placer hacerlo, Eliza— dijo muy sonriente.—pronto seré doctora, como él —dijo con orgullo.

—Podrías servime un poco de jugo, cariño. Estoy que muero de sed—dijo con voz melosa mientras acariciaba los brazos firmes de Antony.

—Si.—llenó la copa de su novia y luego la de Candy. Haciendo con eso que las pupilas de la pelirroja ardieran de celos.

Con toda la mala intención del mundo levantó torpemente su copa haciendo que ésta se cayera y derrara todo el líquido en el lugar donde estaba la rubia, la cual sin tener tiempo de levantarse manchó su fina prenda con el jugo.

—Oh, Candy. Perdóname. No fue mi intención, últimamente estoy tan estresada que me he vuelto tan torpe. Todas las cosas se me caen de las manos—dijo con una fingida inocencia.

—Déjame ayudarte, Candy.—se ofreció Antony.

—No—dijo con tono severo Albert, harto de las intencionadas torpezas de Eliza.—Dorothy, ayuda a Candy a limpiarse.—la empleada llegó a toda prisa y se puso al lado de Candy que estaba toda apenada por la gran mancha de su precioso vestido.

—Eliza, deberías ser más cuidadosa.

—¿Crees que lo hice intencionalmente?—dijo a punto del llanto.

—Albert, solo fue un accidente.—intervino Antony.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Veo que no fui bienvenida a esta casa.

—Eliza... no digas eso.

—Si, Antony. A Albert y a tus primos no les agrado—el rubio miró a todos con enojo.

—Eso no es cierto, Eliza. Mis primos te aprecian. ¿No es así, chicos?

—Si, claro... Eliza—agregó Stear.

—Llevare a Eliza a su casa. Luego volveré para acompañar a Candy a la suya...

—¡NO! —gritó Eliza ganando la atención de todos.—quiero decir... tus primos pueden hacerlo. No me siento bien y me gustaría que te quedarás conmigo.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Candy, Antony. Lleva tu a Eliza a casa.

—No será necesario chicos. Yo mismo la llevaré —dijo Albert.

...

..

.

Ambos rubios cabalgaban pausadamente hacia la casa de la pecosa.

—Lamento el mal momento que pasaste, Candy.—dijo realmente apenado.

—No te preocupes Albert. Eliza no lo hizo con mala intención. Fué un accidente.—respondió restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

—A veces esa chica me saca de mis casillas.—se pasó los dedos por su larga cabellera rubia.

—Eliza siempre fue una chica mimada y consentida. No es su culpa que siempre este llamando la atención.

—Oh si... demasiado malcriada diría yo.

—Si, puede ser. —dijo con un suspiro.

—Y díme, Candy... ¿Piensas quedarte en Chicago o seguirás a tu padre a Nueva York?

—Nos iremos con él. Mamá no soporta la idea de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de papá. Y yo la apoyo. Además de que será mi oportunidad para seguir con mi carrera.

—Eso es una buena idea. Creo que tal vez vaya con ustedes.

—¿Si?

—Sí. Quiero visitar a un viejo amigo del colegio.

—Entonces podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Si, pequeñ , hemos llegado.—descendio del animal y luego la ayudó a ella a hacerlo— Imagino que después de este día estarás muy cansada.

—No tanto. Antes debo de revisar a un paciente que tenemos en casa.

—¿Tu madre enfermó?—preguntó preocupado.

—Oh no... no, gracias a Dios mamá y todos en casa estamos bien. Es un joven que encontramos en nuestro patio el dia de la tormenta. Cayó de su caballo.

—Entiendo ¿y cómo es que lo tienen aquí?

—Pasa que no es de Chicago. Quieres pasar a tomar el té. Mamá debe estar metida en su lectura. Estoy segura de que le agradará verte.

—Entonces ¿que esperamos?

En la sala se encontraba su madre, tal y como lo había mencionado la rubia. Estaba muy concentrada en su libro que no se dio cuenta de cuando ingresaron hasta que el rubio habló.

—Buenas tardes, señora White.—saludo el joven a la dama que yacía sentada frente a un ventanal.

—Oh, no los oí llegar. Buenas tardes, Albert.

—Hola mamá.—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?

—Muy bien, Albert es un gran anfitrión.

—Que bueno, cariñ ,¿qué le pasó a tu vestido?

—No fue nada, mamá. Un simple accidente.

—Deberias ir a cambiarte. —luego miró al rubio— ¿La señora Elroy, cómo está?

—Muy bien, mi abuela a pesar de su avanzada edad es una mujer con firmeza...—la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

—¡Señora!—entró angustiada una de las criadas al lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre Sarah? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?—cuestionó Susana al ver el rostro de preocupación de la joven.

—Lamento entrar así, mi señora pero el joven Grandchester se ha caído y no...

—¿Grandchester...?—preguntó sorprendido Albert.

—Si,—respondio Candy —ven, vamos a ver.

Los dos se aventuraron rápidamente hacia la alcoba donde el joven por detrás llegaron las demás.

—Terry... —su corazón se paralizó cuando lo vio inmóvil y tendido en el suelo. Corrió al lado del castaño.—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, señorita. Cuando traía su medicina lo encontré tendido en el piso.—miró las vendas manchadas de sangre.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Sarah trae agua tibia y más vendas. Busca alcohol y una bebida, la más fuerte que halla. Albert, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama.

—Si.—se acercó al hombre—¡Terry!—exclamó al reconocerlo.

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó su amiga ante la cara de asombro de éste.

—Si, es de quien te hablaba recién.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **M**_ _illones de gracias por toda la buena onda chicas._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Habia pasado mas de una semana de aquel encuentro del castaño y el rubio.

Los caminos habían mejorado permitiéndole a los habitantes de la zona trasladarse sin ninguna dificultad.

Albert había visitado casi todos los días que le era posible, a su amigo.

—Llegó esto para usted, señor Grandchester —Sarah le entregó un sobre.

—Gracias... Y la señorita, Candy ¿ya se ha levantado?—dejó el sobre en la cama.

—Si, señor.— le informó ésta y luego se retiró.

—Buenos días, Terrence —dijo el William entrando en compañía de su única hija a la habitación del castaño.

—Buenos días, señor White. Señorita Candy.—sonrió al verla tan radiante como cada mañana.

—Hola Terry. ¿dormiste bien?

—De maravilla.—dijo con sinceridad.

—Creo que podemos decir que en unos días te daré el alta—dijo esbozando una sonrisa, el mayor de los White.

—Eso es estupendo.

—¿Te gustaría bajar a desayunar con nosotros?—pregunto la rubia.

—Claro que si. Para mi será un privilegio acompañarlos.

—¿Crees que podrás caminar, Terrence?

—Creo que si, señor White.

—Deja de llamarme señor White. Puedes decirme William.

—Toma, con ésto te será más fácil —la rubia le entregó una muleta.

—No será necesario. Puedo caminar si eso.

—Es para que no hagas tanto peso en la pierna.

—Estaré bien, tranquila.

—Bien, vamos a desayunar, entonces. Dejemos que Sarah haga la limpieza.—dijo la rubia cuando salían ellos y entraba el personal.

La madre de Candy, ya los esperaba en el gran salón, un lugar amplio y lujoso.

—Buen día, señor Grandchester. Veo que ha recuperado totalmente—saludó la mujer al invitado.

—Buen día, señora White. Asi es, su esposo e hija hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo. Creo que no podría haber caído en mejores manos —dijo mirando especialmente a la pecosa. Quien le sonrió con ganas.

— Pasemos a la mesa—Terry escoltó a Candy y William a su mujer. Ubicándose a la cabecera y ella a su derecha. La pecosa a la izquierda y a su lado, el castaño.

La empleada se apresuró a servir el té a cada uno, con sus correspondientes platos. Y luego se retiró.

— Cuando me enteré de que eras hijo de Richard no podía creerlo. Tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos en el San Pablo.—Terry le había confesado sobre su parentesco a la familia de Candy y a ella.

— No dudó de que usted haya sido un excelente amigo sólo me sorprende de que lo sea de mi padre.—todos los de la mesa lo miraron algo sorprendidos—Mi padre es una persona muy... digamos que seria, fría. He conocido uno o dos amigos de él.

—Es un gran hombre pero siempre fue reservado.—dijo con muy sincero William.—La última vez que mantuvimos contacto fue en Londres, tu sólo eras un niño.

— Lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo.

— No tienes porqué. Tan sólo tenías unos cinco años aproximadamente. Mi esposa y yo habíamos realizado ese viaje para que mi madre conociera a mi hija, Candy en ese entonces sólo tenía unos meses.

— O sea que ya conocía a la señorita—dijo mirandola fijamente. Haciendo que las mejillas de ésta se tornaran de un rosa suave.

— Candy nos contó que usted hará el papel principal en la obra de Shakespeare.—comentó Susana.

—Esta usted en lo correcto, señora.

—Terry nos invitó cuando se estrene la obra—dijo muy entusiasmada.

—Sera un honor para nosotros asistir. Pero digame, ¿como hará para estudiar el libreto si tan solo le queda dos semanas para el estreno?

_Me los he aprendido a la perfección. Gracias a su hija.—ambos padres los miraron sin entender.—Candy me ha ofrecido un libro para poder repasar mis líneas. Antes de venir ya me sabia. Sólo me faltaba pulir las escenas.

—Terry es un actor increíble, mamá. Si no fuera porque amo la medicina, la actuación hubiera sido una buena opción para mi.—dijo con una gran sonrisa. Haciendo que todos en la mesa se contagiaran.

—Ay pequeña, que cosas se te ocurren.—dijo su padre.

—Yo creo que serías una increíble Julieta —dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo.

...

Mientras ellos mantenían una estupenda plática. En la mansión de la familia Andley era otra cosa.

—¿Antony no bajará a desayunar con nosotros?—preguntó la pelirroja al observar el lugar vacío de su prometido.

—Salio temprano, querida.—respondió Elroy.

—¿Dónde fue?

—Dijo que quería dar un paseo por los alrededores. En unos días volveremos a la ciudad y necesita despejar su mente. En estos días lo he notado muy tenso.—comentó la tía abuela.

—Ya veo.—dijo con ironía la pelirroja.

—Albert, cariño has estado muy callado ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Nada, abuela. Bueno en realidad si. Estaba pensando... Le he pedido a Antony que me acompañe a Nueva York. Necesito que me ayude con... nuevo negocio.—odiaba mentirle a su abuela pero había prometido ayudarle a su primo— Y quiero que revise algunos números.

—¡NO!. Antony no puede, tía abuela.—dijo la pelirroja molesta.—Para eso están Stear y Archie que pueden ocuparse de eso.

—Tranquila Eliza. Si Albert necesita que Antony lo ayude, tendrá que ser así.

—Pero tía. Nuestra boda...

—Nada pasará porque se retrase un días más. Además sólo serán unos días. ¿Verdad , Albert?

—Supongo que si, abuela.

—Esto es injusto.—puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió hecha una fiera.

—Se le pasará.—dijo la mujer mayor.

—No cree señora Elroy ¿que ha pasado demasiado tiempo? Antony y Eliza deberían considerar la idea de adelantar la fecha.—comento la madre de ésta.

—No. Entiendo lo que quieres decir querida. Pero no olvides que Antony también debe ver por el bienestar de ella y la familia. Y la empresa es lo primordial.

—Claro.

—Abuela, hoy vendrá un amigo. Quiero que lo conozcas.

— Por supuesto, hijo.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, tía. Vamos a alcanzar a Antony.—dijo Stear levantándose junto a su hermano.

...

..

.

Horas más tarde...

Contemplar los rosales del jardín de su casa le daba paz, el aroma de las rosas y el aire que chocaba en su cara la hacían sentir un tanto aliviada. Aunque su corazón dijera otra cosa.

— _Dios mío... Cada día que pasa me haces sufrir más. ¿Por que tenía Antony que escogerla a ella? ¿Qué tiene Eliza que no tenga yo? ¿Ya bastante sufri con su rechazo y ahora está humillación tan grande._ —pensaba con amargura. Sus ojos revelaban la tristeza que guardaba su corazón.

—¡Pequeña pecosa!—la voz del castaño la asustó tanto que se pinchó el dedo con una de las espinas.

—Ouch...—dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte.—dijo él observándola detenidamente.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecerte de esta manera?—dijo molesta mirando su dedo que asomaba una gota de sangre.

—Oh... déjame ver eso...—la tomó de la mano con suavidad. Y beso la herida.

—N-no... no tienes que hacer eso—trato de quitar su mano de la de él.

—Tú cuidaste de mí.¿Lo olvidas?

—N-no... pero no me debes nada. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera...

—Pero en este caso fui yo. Y me siento en deuda contigo.—dijo aún sosteniendo su mano y notando el nerviosismo que provocaba en ella.

—Usted...—él levantó una ceja— perdón, tú no me debes nada.—dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y él pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

—¿Por qué llorabas?—ella se soltó bruscamente.

—Yo... yo no lloraba.

—Mírame—ella desvío la mirada. El le tomó el mentón y la hizo girar para que lo viera.—Tus ojos te delatan, pecosa.

—Te dije que no me dijeras así. Y no estuve llorando—dijo cruzándose de brazos —es sólo una basurita que debió entrar en mi ojo.

—Mmm...ya veo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto para desviar la conversación.

—El coche está listo. Vine a buscarte para que me acompañes.—dijo esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

—Bien, vamos.

Él le ofreció el brazo y ella dudó unos segundos en aceptarlo. Luego caminaron hasta donde ya los esperaba el chofer.

..

...

..

.

Como todas las tardes, la familia se reunía en el salón del té después de almorzar, casi todos estaban allí a excepción de los hermanos Cornwell.

—Creo que tendré que cambiar el vestido. ¿No lo cree tía abuela?—pregunto la pelirroja mientras ojeaba unas revistas de diseño de vestido de bodas.

—Pero ni siquiera lo has usado, querida.

—Pero me trajo mala suerte.—dijo imitando un tierno puchero.—¿Tú que dices mamá?

—Como quieras, cariño. Creo que sería una buena idea. Además eso la ayudará a mantenerse ocupada mientras su sobrino está en Nueva York.—dijo con ironía la madre.

—Tienes razón, mamá.—luego miró a Antony quien mantenía una plática con Albert.—¿Tu que dices, Antony?

—¿Ah...?—no tenía idea de lo que le preguntaba.

—Déjalo, cariño. Está ocupado con su primo. Además debe de ser una sorpresa y cuando menos sepa mucho mejor.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Disculpen, Señor Albert. Lo buscan.—dijo Dorothy cuando ingresó a la sala.

—Gracias, Dorothy. Ahora mismo voy.—dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta principal donde se encontraba la rubia y su gran amigo.

Luego de unos minutos regreso acompañado por ellos.

—Tia abuela, Antony, Eliza... quiero que conozca a un viejo amigo. ¡Terrence Grandchester!

—¡Buenas tardes!—dijo con su característico acento. El cual al escucharlo, la pelirroja levantó lentamente la mirada y la fijó en unos intensos y conocidos ojos azules que en ese momento desprendían fuego. Se levantó pausadamente, su corazón parecía querés salir, su pecho subía y bajada muy agitado. Puso una mano en su pecho y sin poder aguantar la impresión cayó tendida en el suelo.

—¡Eliza!—se arrodilló el rubio al lado de su prometida que yacía pálida sobre la alfombra.

—Dorothy... ve por las sales aromáticas.—pidió Candy mientras corría a auxiliar a la susodicha.

—Si.—la jovencita salió a toda prisa.

—Buen...¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Stear que entraba en compañía de su hermano y vió a la pelirroja tirada en el piso con su primo sosteniendo la cabeza y la rubia al lado.

—Se desmayó . Tal vez es el estrés de la boda. Últimamente ha estado tan nerviosa.—comentó su madre preocupada. Mientras que el castaño no había quitado la mirada de la sinvergüenza y de su prometido. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados.

—¿Te sientes bien, Terry?—preguntó Albert al ver el semblante del joven.—Vamos a mi despacho. Ahí podremos platicar tranquilos—propuso éste.

Una vez dentro del despacho...

—¿Quieres algo de beber?..un té o..

—Un whisky, estaría bien.

—No crees que es temprano para el alcohol.—se burló su amigo mientras servían dos vasos.

—Necesito algo fuerte para... el dolor...

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a Candy?

—No es necesario.—dijo mientras se sentaba —Con eso será más que suficiente.

—Toma—le extendió el vaso.— cuéntame ¿cómo es que llegaste a casa de los White? Pensé que estarías con el amor de tu vida...

—Es una larga historia, amigo—dijo y luego bebió el líquido de un solo trago.

—Vaya...Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar a un amigo.

— Esta bien. Te contaré...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron la charla.

—Adelante.—dijo Albert.

—Diaculpe, señor Albert. El capataz necesita hablar con usted.

—Dile que más tarde. Ahora estoy ocupado.

—Señor, dijo que es urgente.—el rubio miró a su amigo y dijo...

—Terry, tendrás que disculparme unos minutos.

—Ve tranquilo.

—Gracias. No tardaré.

Minutos más tarde...

Había quedado solo en aquella habitación, parado frente al gran ventanal observando a Candy que estaba con la señora Elroy en el jardín mientras él esperaba a Albert.

— _Pequeña pecosa...¿Eres tan verdadera cómo pareces? O solo será un simple disfraz como la sinvergüenza de Eliza?_ —pensaba sin apartar la mirada.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a una jovencita asustada y nerviosa.

—Terry...tenemos que hablar.—dijo ella dando un paso hacia él.

—Si te acercas te mato.—dijo con la mirada fría. El rostro de la joven se desfiguró, quedó paralizada.

—Por favor...—le suplicó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo... necesitamos hablar... Por favor.

—¿Qué me vas a decir?... que amas al hijo del dueño del banco, que estas satisfechas con tus trapos de sedas y joyas...¿es eso lo que querias, no?—dijo con sarcasmo.

—No Terry... tienes que escucharme. Yo no quería..

—Si claro. Piensas que te voy a creer?—se giro y caminó hacia la silla que se encontraba tras el escritorio.

—Mi madre me obligó...—dijo con desesperación.

—Por favor... no me vengas con ese cuento. Tu madre no estaba cuando estuviste en España. Me estuviste mintiendo todo éste tiempo.

—Te juró Terr...—ella se acercó para tomar su brazo y él la apartó bruscamente.

—¡NO JURES NADA! ...Eres peor de lo que creía. Mentirosa. Hipócrita. Eres una zor...

—¡TAMPOCO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTES!—grito ofendida.

—¿Ah no...? —él se levantó cuidadosamente sin apartar la mirada de ella. —¿Entonces que vas a hacer para impedirlo?

—Vo-Voy a gritar...—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡Azlo!. —la desafío el castaño —A ver si te atreves. Vamos... ¡Grita, Eliza!—la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca— Dile a todo el mundo que mientras estabas comprometida te paseabas conmigo en España. Vamos. Admite a todo el mundo.—se acercó peligrosamente—dile la verdad a tu prometido. Cuentale todo.—ella se soltó. Sabía que llevaba las de perder. Así que optó por rendirse.

—Tienes razón en despreciarme... pero yo sé que en el fondo tu me quieres como yo a ti.

—Ja ja... Estas muy equivocada. Lo que yo sentía por tí se fue al mismísimo infierno.—dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

—No es cierto...—dijo en un susurro. Mientras lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas.—Lo que pasa es... es que estas enojado. Te sientes traicionado y herido... y la verdad es que yo te entiendo,Terry...

—No entiendes... Para mí estas MU-ER-TA—dijo con desprecio.—Desaparece de mi vista.

—Pero es que te tengo que explic...

—No me expliques nada. No me interesa.

—Pero Terr...

—¡DESAPARECE!

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—dijo Candy entrando al lugar.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **G**_ _racias por sus reviews. Estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo en mis historias._

 _Gracias... Gracias!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La tía abuela había mandado a Candy, ir a buscar un libro en la biblioteca donde estaba Terry. Cuando llegó al lugar escuchó voces, parecían gritarse, discutir. Mientras más se acercaba más podía distinguir de quien se trataba...Se apoyo contra la puerta, se quedó helada mientras escuchaba claramente lo que decían.

Cuando vio que Albert se acercaba hacia ellos decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—dijo Candy entrando al lugar.

La cara de Eliza se desfiguró cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia. El castaño apretó fuertemente sus puños. Quería matar a la mujer que tenía en frente.

—N-nada, Candy.—dijo con voz temblorosa. Justo en ese momento ingreso el rubio.

—Lamento haberme demorado —se disculpó —tenia que resolver algo urgente. ¿te sientes mejor, Eliza?

—S-si. ¿Has visto a Antony?—le preguntó a su prima, quien aún seguía en la puerta. Fijaba su vista en el castaño y luego en su prima quien parecía estar pálida.. Podía sentir la tensión en ambos.

—Eh... no.—contestó la rubia.

—Iré a buscarlo.—salió a toda prisa.

—Disculpame amigo por hacerte esperar—dijo Albert apenado por la demora.

—No te preocupes.—dijo el castaño con una forzada sonrisa.

—¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? No he sido un buen anfitrión. Por lo menos me gustaría compensarlos por la espera.—dijo el rubio mientras miraba a ambos. Terry no había apartado su vista de la pecosa. Quien aún no podía asimilar todas las palabras que aquel hombre había pronunciado.—¿Qué opinan?

—Eh...no sé. Depende de Candy...

—¿Tu qué opinas, Candy...?

—Mis padres esperan que regrese temprano... se preocuran si no lo hago.

—Puedo mandar a alguien a avisarle. Después yo mismo los acompañaré . ¿Qué dices, pequeña?

—Esssta bien. Iré con la tía Roy—dijo apenas.

—Candy...—el castaño la agarró de la mano y ella lo miró decepcionada. Sin embargo la mirada de él era diferente una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

—Estaré ... afuera...—se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia la salida. El rubio no había perdido detalle de aquella acción. Cuando quedaron solos él cuestionó.

—Bien, ahora ya no habrá más interrupciones. ¿en qué estábamos?—sirvio dos copas de whisky para los dos.

—Gracias—dijo aceptando la bebida. El rubio caminó hacia su sillón y se dejó caer en éste. Lo mismo hizo el castaño.

—Y bien... cuéntame, hasta donde sabía tú estabas comprometido. ¿Qué paso con eso?—sorbio un trago.

—Asi es... estaba, amigo. Tú lo dijiste.

—No entiendo...

—Ya no. Descubrí que me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo.—el rubio se enderezó y puso sus manos en el mueble de caoba que estaba frente a él.

—Explicate...

—La muy desvergonzada estaba comprometida. Y yo como un imbécil creyendo que me esperaría.

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentas. Pero ¿la viste, hablaste con ella?

—Ambas cosas.—dijo con tanto desprecio.

— ¿Es de por aquí?

—Si...

—O sea que cuando tuviste ese accidente ¿estabas buscandola...?

— Así es...

—Pero fuiste a casa de Candy...—el rubio tiro todo su peso en el respaldo del sillon. Pasó su mano por su rubia melena y nervioso cuestionó —No me digas que es... Candy...

—¿Qué?...Claro que no.—dijo molesto.—sé que mucho no la conozco pero dudo que una mujer como ella podría hacer semejante bajeza.

—Si...si. Claro que, tienes razon... pero pensé que...olvídalo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Desenmascararla.

...

Mientras en una de las habitaciones de arriba...

Eliza caminaba por todo el lugar, estaba desesperada.

—Si Terry habla, estoy perdida.

—Señorita, calmese. Podría enfermase.

—Cállate, Gertrudis. Ahora menos que nunca necesito que me tengas que decir que hacer.—seguía dando vueltas.—Maldita sea la hora que tenías que aparecer, Terry.

—¿Que piensa hacer, ahora?

—Tengo que evitar que el idiota ese, me descubra con Antony.

—Tiene que convencerlo.

—Eso ya lo sé imbécil. Tengo que ver cómo. No quiere ni hablar conmigo. Hasta me amenazó con matarme si volvía a acercarme.

—Dios santo—dijo pálida la criada mientras hacía la señal de la Cruz repetidas veces.

—Eliza, ¿puedo pasar?—preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo que faltaba—susurró—Abre.—le ordenó a la criada.

—Adelante, señorita Candice.—le dijo ésta.

—Con permiso.—ingresó al lugar y luego miró a la pelirroja que estaba parada junto a la ventana. Muy nerviosa.—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Eliza?

—S-si...—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—En privado.— miro a la criada.

—Gertrudis, por favor. Déjanos solas.—una vez que se fue la rubia hablo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así...?—la pelirroja abrió los ojos.

—¿A... que te... refieres.?—se hizo la desentendida.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Escuche todo.—el corazón de Eliza parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. No se había imaginado que ésta podría haber escuchado toda la conversación.

—Yo... no sé de que hablas...—trato de que su voz sonara calmada.

—No te hagas, Eliza. Tú y Terrence tenían algo. Los escuche. No puedes negarlo.¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Antony?

—No es así. Él... él esta mintiendo. Te juro que no es lo que te imaginas.—dijo con desesperación.

—Los escuche. No lo niegues.—la rubia estaba encendida de rabia. No podía creer que la persona de la cual su mejor amigo estaba enamorado lo traicionara de tal manera.

—Candy, tienes que creerme. Yo jamás engañaría a Antony.—decía entre llanto.

—No te creo.—dijo seria con los puños aferrados a su vestido.

—Amo a Antony.

—Si de verdad eso que dices fuera cierto. Nunca lo habrías traicionado de esa manera.—la mirada de Eliza se tornó fuego. Se enderezó y con gesto desafiante dijo.

—¿Y qué vas hacer?—la pelirroja mostró sus garras.

—¡Veo que lo admites!

—Y... ¿Vas a ir corriendo a Antony a vas contarle lo que escuchaste? ...Para que me reclame y luego corra a tus brazos... Vamos, hazlo. Será tu palabra contra la mía. Sin dejar de lado lo que puedas causarle a la tía abuela.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres de lo peor... No puedo creer que...—Candy ardía de rabia e impotencia.

—¿Qué?... No puedes creer que el amor de tu vida me haya escogido a mí.—emitió una fuerte carcajada —Ay Candy Candy... Siempre dando lástima. Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta en creer que un hombre como Antony se podría fijar en...—la miró con desprecio de arriba abajo —... alguien tan insignificante como tú. No eres nada comparada conmigo.

—Eres mala, Eliza... muy mala—dijo con los puños apretados. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. La persona a la que siempre consideró como a una hermana había mostrado su verdadero yo.

—Oooh, si.—dijo fingiendo pena.— Que mala soy... Ve a contarle a tu amorcito. Tú serás la única culpable de lo que le pase a la vieja Elroy o a su adorable madre que sufre del corazón.— Candy salió dando un fuerte portazo. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué, Eliza? —no podía controlar el llanto y la rabia que sentía. Se sentía tan impotente. No podía ir con su amigo y contarle lo que la sinvergüenza de su prima le había confirmado. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora, cómo podría mirarlo y no decirle, lo que había descubierto?

Bajó a toda prisa, en la sala se topó con dos jóvenes apuestos. Los miró y corrió hacia la salida.

—¡Candy!—la llamó Terry al verla en ese estado.

—Pequeña...—ambos caminaron hacia donde había desaparecido la figura de la mujercita.

—Yo iré.—dijo el castaño tomando del codo a su amigo para detenerlo.

Cuando salió, la noche estaba haciendo su presencia. Estaba algo oscuro.

Caminó con dificultad, miró hacia todo a su alrededor y no había rastro de ella.

—¿Donde te metiste, Candy?—se dirigió hacia el jardín de las rosas, donde escuchó unos sollozos.

—¿Candy...?—pregunto al intensificarse más el llanto. La encontró de rodillas frente a unas preciosas rosas blancas, cubriéndose el rostro con sus blancas y suaves manos.—Candy...—intento arrodillarse junto a ella pero su pierna no se lo permitió.—ouch...

—No de-berías hacer eso... puedes las-timarte más...—dijo con voz ahogada.

—No importa...ouch...—volvió a quejarse.

—Pero que terco eres.—se levantó, limpio los rastros de la lágrimas disimuladamente y lo ayudó a sentarse en una banca.

—Gracias.—le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.—Lo sabes, verdad...—ella respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?...—él miró como sus manos presionaban con fuerza la fina tela de su vestido.

—Yo no sabía... me enteré cuando lo leí en el periódico...

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a decírselo a Antony...?

—Es una descarada... no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya...

—No.—se levantó y se puso frente a él—Si lo haces vas a provocar una desgracia en la familia. Hay muchas personas que van a sufrir y no se lo merecen... Ella... ella me juró que está arrepentida —decia con los puños ceñidos a su falda—No.. no puedes hacerlo... Antony sufriría, él la ama.

—Antony... Antony... estoy cansado de verte llorar por los rincones por alguien que no se merece que derrames ni una lágrima—dijo furioso parándose igual que ella. Frente a frente. Ella se giró dándole la espalda.

—Tu qué sabes... él... él es bueno...

—No sería tan bueno si te cambió por la zorra de tu prima...—dijo furioso.

—Tu también la escogiste. O te olvidas porqué llegaste hasta aquí.—respondió en el mismo tono.

—Eso fue diferente...—la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para que lo mirara.—Yo no la conocía. Me engatusó como lo hizo con tu amigo. Me hizo creer que se quedaría conmigo pero cuando se enteró de que no tenía ni un peso desapareció prometiendo esperarme. Es una cualquiera y merece que le saquen la careta.

—No lo hagas...—suplicó—... por favor. La señora Rose está delicada de su corazón... una situación así podría provocarle la muerte.—él le tomó el mentón y la hizo mirar fijamente.

—Tú no lo haces por ellos...—ella quiso zafarse pero él la mantuvo para que no volteara.—Sino por él, no es así...¿como es posible que defiendas la felicidad de un hombre que te cambio por otra?

—Cállate...—suplicó entre llanto.

—Tanto lo quieres...

—Por favor Terry... no digas nada.—hubo un silencio.

—...Candy...—dijo en un susurro secándole las lágrimas.—... si es eso lo que realmente quieres... esta bien.—le partía el corazón verla llorar. Armándose de valor de gritar al mundo entero de la clase de persona que es Eliza, prometió —Me mantendré callado. Pero que te quede claro una cosa... lo que hago no es por ellos ni muchos menos por la zorra de Eliza. Ésto sólo lo hago por ti.—ella temblaba ante la cercanía de él. Jamás nadie había hecho algo tan importante por ella.—Si yo te hubiese tenido a ti, Candy... solamente volviendo ciego sordo o imbécil te hubiera dejado por otra... ni mucho menos por la desvergonzada de tu prima...—se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras sostenía con su mano el delicado mentón de la rubia y con la otra secaba las lágrimas. Ella cerró sus ojos esperando que él la besara. Pero él apenas rozó sus labios cuando oyeron unos pasos acercándose.

—¡Candy!— la llamó Antony cuando la vio.—Albert... me dijo que te sentiste mal...¿estas mejor?—dijo mirando a ambos.

—Es-estoy bien.—su respiración era agitada —Será mejor irnos a la casa.—dijo apartándose del castaño que fulminó con la mirada al rubio cuando vio que le ofreció el brazo a la pecosa.

—¿Vienes con nosotros?— preguntó sólo le respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy se disculpó con Albert y la familia. No podía quedarse allí. No sabría cómo hacer para mirarlos a la cara.

Así que, en silencio, tanto Candy con Terry se mantuvieron hasta llegar a la casa de los White. Una vez allí...

Él fue ayudado por el cochero a descender ya que le resultaba difícil por la herida. Luego Terry ayudó a Candy.

—Gracias—dijo ella con voz tímida. Luego sin mirar atrás caminó hacia la puerta principal.

—Candy... tenemos que hablar.—dijo el poniéndose al lado de la rubia.

—No, ahora no.—lo miró y notó que en su rostro había rastro de frustración.—...por favor.

—Mañana me iré...—ella se detuvo. Aún de espalda a él, dijo.

—Creo que será lo mejor.—sin decir mas él la dejó marcharse. Ambos subieron cada uno a su habitación.

A la mañana bien temprano Terry se había marchado a Nueva York.

Ella había decidido que lo mejor sería no verlo. No quería verlo. Ni mucho menos despedirlo.

Cuando su Nana entró al cuarto a despertarla, ella ya lo estaba. No había podido dormir bien. Se encontraba paraba mirando al jardín desde su balcón.

—Buen día, mi niña. ¿Te sientes mejor?—caminó hacia ella.

—Si.—dijo dándole una sonrisa.

—Te traje el desayuno. Ya que no bajaste.—la mujer no le perdía mirada. Podía notar esos ojitos tristes.

—Gracias, Nana. Pero no tengo hambre.

—Tendras que hacer un esfuerzo, pequeña.—le ordenó sentarse y comer algo del rico desayuno que ella misma había preparado.

—Esta bien...pero sola serán las frutas y el jugo.—ambas tomaron asiento y mientras la rubia comía su fruta la nana sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

—Toma—se lo dejo sobre la mesa.

—¿Y... ésto...? —lo tomó dudosa. Mirando de ambos lado el papel.

—El joven Terrence lo dejó para ti.

—¿No vas a abrirlo?

—No... lo haré después. Ahora prefiero terminar este exquisito manjar que preparaste para mi.—dijo cortando una pequeña porción de un pastel de manzana.

—¿Pense que dijiste que no tenías apetito?—se burló su Nana.

—Bueno...es que... tu sabes. Adoro tus pasteles.

—Si... claro. Te dejo desayunar tranquila. Estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo.

—Gracias nana. Te quiero —le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Cuando vio que la mujer salió de la habitación tomó la carta en sus manos. Se levantó de su asiento y se apoyo en la baranda del balcón. Abrió con delicadeza el sobre. Y leyó cada línea:

 _Querida Candice:_

 _Me hubiera gustado poder haber hablado personalmente contigo. Pero sé que dadas las circunstancias no quieres verme. No te culpo. Pude haberte contado desde un principio y no lo hice._

 _Nunca fue mi intención de engañarte, como te lo dije anteriormente, yo no sabía del parentesco que tenías con ellos._

 _Candy... el poco tiempo que he pasado contigo han sido los más gratos en toda mi vida. No quisiera que por ésto tú y yo dejáramos de hablarnos. Significa mucho tu amistad para mí._

 _Y como te lo prometí, mantendré mi palabra...sólo por ti._

 _Espero que tú no me decepciones ni rechaces y asistas a mi primera obra teatral. Te enviaré las invitaciones en la próxima carta._

 _Estaré esperándote._

 _Atte._

 _Terrence Grandchester_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Eliza y su familia habían regresado a su casa en la ciudad de Chicago. Antony y Albert habían decidido quedarse unos días más y luego partir a NY junto a sus primos. Quienes residían allí.

—¡Señorita Eliza!

—Cuando vas a aprender a no gritar.—dijo molesta la pelirroja que aún seguía acostada en su cama.

—Mire señorita.—le entregó el periódico.

—Mas te vale de que sea algo importante para despertar así.—tomó el material.— ¿me despertaste para decirme que el padre de Candy inaugurará su clínica en Nueva York? Eres una buena para nada...—le tiro el periódico en la cara.

—Señorita Eliza, no era eso a lo que me refería... si no a ésto.—le mostró un artículo donde nombraban al castaño.

—" _El futuro duque de Grandchester, Terrence—_ leyó pausadamente el nombre—... _se presenta en Broadway donde presentará su primer protagónico en una obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta..."—_ su boca cayó... no podía ser cierto, pensó. Cuando ella lo conoció era un don nadie. —Cómo puede ser posible... pero que tonta fui.—se levantó de la cama.

—¿Que sucede, señorita?

—Albert dijo su nombre cuando lo presentó, cómo no me di cuenta.—paseaba de un lugar a otro sin apartar la vista del periódico.—...pero él nunca me dijo que era un duque. Su apellido era Graham...

—Es su oportunidad, señorita.

—Tengo que recuperarlo. Terry tiene mucho más dinero que Antony... te imaginas las joyas... los vestidos, las fiestas. Viviría en un castillo... —dijo abriendo los brazos y dando vueltas.—Terrence Grandchester... tu seras mío. Cómo que me llamo Eliza Legan. Tu volverás a mis pies—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa de lado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Lamento la demora chicas, aquí va un capítulo más.**_

 _ **Gracias siempre por tomarse unos minutos y leerla.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **Nueva York**

Había pasado más de una semana desde su partida. Sólo restaban tres días para el gran estreno de la obra.

Terry estaba ansioso pero también molesto. Había mandado ya las invitaciones para Candy y su familia pero ésta ni siquiera había respondido, ni la primera carta que le dejó con la nana ni la última que le envió.

Pensaba que tal vez no la había recibido, aún que tenía entendido que los caminos hacia la villas habían sido reparados así que descartó esa posibilidad. Tal vez ella seguía molesta con él y había decidido alejarse. Estaba impaciente y de muy mal humor.

Sus días los pasaba en su departamento o si no en el teatro.

—Si no cambias esa cara vas a asustar al público —se burló su amiga.

—No estoy de ánimo para tus bromas, Karen.

—Eso se te nota a la legua, amigo. ¿Vas a contarme quien es esa tal Candy que siempre estas susurrando su nombre?

—Nada que te importe.

—Esta bien, como quieras. Pero después cuando sea yo la que no quiera escucharte no te enojes.—dijo caminando hacia la puerta.—Ah por cierto, Robert nos espera para ensayar. Date prisa. —salió dejándolo en su depresión.

—Candy...¿por que aún no has respondido a mis cartas?...

...

..

.

 **Lakewood.**

Los pobladores de los alrededores de la villa aún seguían tratando de reconstruir sus viviendas después del desastre que la tormenta había dejado. Aunque eso no era lo único, varios habían adquirido enfermedades respiratorias, nada graves pero si de cuidados por lo que el doctor y su hija se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la pequeña clínica del doctor Martín ayudando a los afectados.

Candy no había tenido tiempo de responder ni leer la última carta ni tampoco la primera que le había dejado Terry, antes de marcharse.

Haber estado trabajando todo el tiempo la había ayudado a mantener su mente ocupada. Pero ahora que su padre y ella habían terminado su trabajo no tenía nada por hacer.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y pensó en lo que el joven le había revelado y en lo que significaba para ella. Obviamente significaba que él estaba enamorado de Eliza, y que era con ella con quien había tenido planes de casarse. Pero ¿ _cómo era posible que no le hubiese contado?,_ Pensó

Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro mientras rememoraba algunos momentos que había compartido con él.

Aquel día, el jardín no le resultaba un lugar acogedor y protector. La serenidad y el consuelo que solía hallar bajo la protección de aquél habían desaparecido. Apretó el paso, aunque no conseguía librarse de la inagotable energía que la invadía. Se planteó varias preguntas: _¿Por qué aquella revelación la había alterado tanto? ¿Y por qué su corazón le parecía un extraño?_ Por desgracia, no halló la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Una noticia inesperada lo había cambiado todo. Eliza era ahora el objeto del afecto de Terry. ¿Y ella? Ella nunca tomaba parte en la misma carrera en la que su prima participara porque sabía de qué llevaba las de perder.

—¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? No es que estuviera interesada en tener algo con él o... casarme, ni siquiera había pensado en Terry de ese modo.—pensaba en voz alta—Bueno, excepto por aquella extraña necesidad de besar su pícara sonrisa—.dijo ruborizándose ante su propia confesión.

Él se había convertido en su amigo cuando no tenía al que alguna vez lo fue. Y un amigo como él, que la conocía y la aceptaba y en quien podía confiar, era un tesoro, un tesoro muy valioso. Le destrozaba la idea de tener que renunciar a él por el solo hecho de tener que ver con su prima. En su interior brotó el resentimiento y de pronto volvía a tener trece años y estaba enfadada con Eliza, por haberle robado lo que ella siempre adoró, el amor de su mejor amigo. Pero Terry era mucho más, Terry era…

Se interrumpió en seco. No le haría ningún bien definir qué era para ella, pues lo único que importaba es que nunca sería de ella.

Se alejó del jardín, inquieta e insatisfecha. No tenía hambre, ni deseaba compañía. De hecho, lo que quería era estar sola y con la mente ocupada, y entonces se le ocurrió el plan perfecto.

Corrió a su habitación, para cambiarse, vio sobre su buró la carta, la tomó. Una vez lista, salió de la casa sin decirle a nadie a dónde iba. Ni siquiera esperó a que un mozo ensillara a su caballo, sino que lo hizo ella misma, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la colina. Se apeó, inspeccionó el lugar verificando que nadie estaba alrededor y se sentó sobre la hierba a la sombra del gran árbol.

Era prácticamente el mismo sitio en el que Terry y ella habían estado días atrás ensayando para su estreno y, sin embargo, todo resultaba distinto ahora. Unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente...

 _Flash Back_

 _Días después de la caída de Terry, cuando ya estuvo mejor. Candy le ayudaba a repasar su libreto. Aprovechaban la mañana luego del desayuno._

— _Candy... aunque tengas ochenta años siempre serás la misma... y yo seré el mismo terry aunque sea un caballero de pelo blanco... quiero decir que Jamás se deja de ser uno mismo... pero actuando en teatro... puedes ser rey, mendigo... ¡cualquiera! Puedes... matar con justicia, y también puedes enamorarte... —se acercó a ella._

— _Terry...—lo apartó y él rió ._

— _Jajajaja —su risa era tan fresca que la contagiaba—es mi juego, pero prefiero a una linda chica actuando en lugar tuyo—se burló._

— _Pretencioso—dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose la ofendida._

— _El escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños.—dijo mirando al cielo desde donde ambos se encontraban, sentados bajo el gran árbol._

— _Terry... —susurró ella viéndolo de perfil.—...es deslumbrante. Nunca antes le había visto esa expresión. Sin embargo conocí a alguien así... Antony..._

— _¿Te ocurre algo, Candy?—preguntó el al notar el cambio en el rostro de ella._

— _No, nada—fingio una sonrisa._

— _Bien, entonces continuemos..._

 _Fin de flash back._

Luego tomó el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado y leyó atentamente:

 _Querida, Candy:_

 _Aún no he recibido noticias tuyas. Me gustaría poder hacerlo. Estoy muy ansioso por que llegue el día del estreno, no solo porque será mi primer protagónico si no porque podré verte_.

 _Como lo prometí, te mando las invitaciones para ti y tu familia._

 _Estaré esperándote._

 _No me falles._

 _Atte_

 _Terrence Grandchester._

La rubia vio las invitaciones. Pasó su dedo índice y con delicadeza contorneó las letras...

—" _Romeo y Julieta"...—_ susurró.—Terry... te prometo que estaré allí.—dijo muy segura, estrechando el sobre junto a su pecho.

...

..

.

Por otra parte...

Los jóvenes primos habían marchado el día anterior. Eliza no pudo convencer a Antony de que la dejara ir con ellos. Éste se había opuesto rotundamente ante su propuesta ya que lo que menos deseaba era tenerla junto a él. Se había propuesto tomarse un tiempo pero alejado de ella.

Por su parte la pelirroja no se quedaría conforme, buscaría cualquier excusa con tal de ir para poder hablar con Terry. Tenía que convencerlo de que estaba arrepentida.

—No sé cómo haré. El idiota de Antony no quiso llevarme con él.

—Es evidente que se opondría, señorita. Necesita buscar a alguien que vaya con usted. Una señorita proveniente de buena familia no es aconsejable que ande sola con un hombre.

—Ya lo sé. ¡Malditas ideas!—dijo frustrada.

—Escuché por ahí que... —dijo mirándola de reojo— que su prima y su familia se mudarán allá. ¿No cree que sería una buena oportunidad?

—¿Candy se irá a vivir a Nueva York?—dijo con los ojos bien abiertos. En parte era una buena idea para ella poder ir con ellos pero por otra parte no le gustaba ya que la rubia estaría cerca de su objetivo. Y en la manera en que notó como Terry fue tras de ella cuando estuvieron en la villa de los Andley.—Necesito que averigues cuándo partirán.

—Si, señorita.

—¡Ahora mismo!—dijo muy seria. La joven salió espantada de la habitación.—¿Qué te traes Candy con Terry?... pero sea lo que sea te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya. Será igual que lo hice con Antony.

...

..

.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se secó una lágrima errante que se le había escapado. Haber volcado por completo su corazón la ayudaba a paliar el dolor que sentía; pero al mismo tiempo, verse allí sola deseando lo que no podía tener le atravesó el corazón y rompió a llorar. No lo hizo durante mucho rato, estaba acostumbrada a enterrar el dolor y a vendar las heridas de su corazón, aunque sí que se dejó llevar un poco.

Después de llorar, se sentío con más control sobre su corazón y éste no protestó tanto cuando le pedió que se comportara. Le dijo: " _No te dejes confundir una vez más, ya una vez lo hiciste cuando creías que el trato especial que Antony me daba era porque me quería. Terry es sólo un amigo. Recuerdalo"_

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, buscó algo al que subirse para poder montar y volvió al establo. No había sido muy consciente del paso del tiempo y se sorprendió al comprobar que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. No debería haber estado fuera tanto tiempo sola. Se había perdido la hora del té y su estómago rugió al darse cuenta. Desmontó cuando llegó frente al establo y guió a su caballo en la penumbra del edificio. Dejó al animal y se encaminó hasta su casa.

—¿Dónde ha estado, pequeña? Tu madre está muy preocupada—preguntó su Nana muy angustiada al verla entrar.

—Lo siento Nana, se me hizo tarde. ¿Dónde esta mamá?

—En tu recámara.

—Bien, subiré.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación. Encontró a su madre parada junto a la ventana.

—¡Candy!—dijo su madre aliviada cuando ingresó al cuarto. —¿Dónde te metiste? Me tenías preocupada.

—Disculpame, mamá. Estuve cabalgando por la colina. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que se me hizo.

—Esta bien, cariño. Pero que sea la última vez que sales sin decir a dónde.

—Lo prometo.

—...Cariño, ¿Ya has decidido que harás? Tu padre quiere saber si iremos con él. Tú sabes que si decides no ir, yo me quedaré contigo. No voy a dejar sola a mi pequeña. Además, podemos visitar a tu padre de vez en cuando o él a nosotras.

—Mamá, no será necesario. Iremos a Nueva York. Quiero estar con papá. Además... —su voz se tornó nerviosa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?—le preguntó su madre con ternura.

_Es que... prometí a Terry de que estaríamos en su estreno. Y me gustaría de que fuéramos antes.

—Oh, lo había olvidado. Tienes razón. Hablaré ahora mismo con William, tendremos que salir antes.—ambas rubias sonrieron. La mayor tomó ambas manos junto a las de ella y dijo—Nunca antes habia visto ese brillo en tus ojos, cariño.

—¿Q-qué dices?—se ruborizó aun más.

—Claro que si. Te conozco demasiado para no notar ciertos cambios en ti.

—No sé de qué hablas.—se soltó y caminó hacia su buró donde guardó el sobre.

—Yo si. Me gusta ese joven para ti.—dijo eso haciendo que el corazón de la pecosa latiera al ritmo de una locomotora

—¿Ah...?

— Hablaré con tu padre. Ah, no olvides de empacar tus mejores vestidos—luego se fue con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Brillo en mis ojos?—dijo mirándose en el gran espejo.—... No sé de qué brillo habla. Yo me veo como siempre.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Adelante—dijo la rubia.

—Permiso señorita, Candice. Su madre me mandó a preparar su equipaje.—dijo Sarah.

—Oh. Tan rápido...—dijo sorprendida.

—Su padre ordenó que se tuviera preparado todo para mañana a primera hora.

—Esta bien, Sarah.—dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba frente al buró.

—Empacaré todos los vestidos que su madre mando a confeccionar. Así estará espléndida para el estreno—dijo muy entusiasmada la joven.—Ya me imagino cuando el joven Grandchester la vea llegar. De seguro se quedará pasmado. Es mucho más guapo que el joven Brower.—dijo entre suspiros.

—¡Sarah!

—Oh, perdone señorita. No quise será irrespetuosa.—dijo avergonzada.

—No lo fuiste... es sólo que... ¿Como alguien se da cuenta cuándo una persona se interesa en alguien?

—Pues fácil. Yo por ejemplo me di cuenta que ese joven estaba interesado usted desde el primer día que los vi en el jardín. En como la miraba...

—¿De que hablas?—cuestiono curiosa Candy.

—Del joven Grandchester. Es evidente el gran interés que tiene por usted. ¿Acaso usted...no se ha dado cuenta?

—¿Qué cosas dices Sarah?—dijo con nerviosismo y las mejillas encendidas.

—A usted también le gusta, verdad.

—Ah... n-no...—su rubor la delataba.

—Me gusta más este joven para usted que el señorito Antony. Aún no entiendo como se haya podido fijar en su prima, que es una mujer tan estirada, fría y...

—Ya Sarah. No está bien hablar mal de los demás.

—Perdone, señorita. Es sólo que... Usted es mucho más bonita, elegante... tan delicada y buena. Y ella es todo lo contrario.

—Gracias, Sarah. Pero será mejor terminar con el equipaje que llevaré mañana.—dijo con amabilidad la rubia.

—Si señorita.

Candy se había quedado callada pensando en las conclusiones que la joven criada le había revelado. _¿Sería posible que Terry estuviera interesado en ella?_

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano toda la familia White incluido su Nana, habían partido hacia la estación de trenes donde los llevaría a Nueva York. Hacia tres horas que ya habían salido hacia su destino.

—¿Estas bien, cariño?—preguntó su madre al ver a su hija con la mirada perdida a la ventanilla. Ambas estaban en el comedor ya que el William debía de terminar con un reporte para cuando llegaran.

—Ah...

—Has estado muy callada. Además no has probado bocado. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ah... es sólo que no dormí bien. Ya sabes, esto de la mudanza.

—Pero eso ya lo habíamos planeado. Sabias que tu padre trabajaría en el hospital de Nueva York. No es ninguna novedad. ¿Que sucede, Candy? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Soy tu madre y sabes que conmigo puedes hablar tranquilamente. Sabré aconsejarte o entenderte pero si no me dices lo que está pasando no lo podré hacer.

—Lo se, mamá. De verdad no es nada.—no quería decirle a su madre lo que había descubierto de su prima. No por ahora.

—Esta bien, cariño.

—La casa aún no estara lista para cuando lleguemos.

—Si. Estaremos en el hotel en lo que terminan. Será cerca del hospital. Sólo espero que no se tarden demasiado. No sabré que hacer estando todo el día encerrada. Tu iras con tu padre y yo me quedaré sola.

— Nana Ponny estará contigo. Pueden salir a pasear. Me gustaría volver a escucharte tocar el piano, mamá.

—Candy... —su voz llevaba nostalgia.

—Mamá no debes dejar que lo que dijo mi abuela te afecte. Eres la mejor madre del mundo y estoy tan orgullosa de que sea mi mamá.

—Me tranquiliza tanto que pienses así de mi y que no te avergüences.—dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

—Nunca lo haria. Además de que no tienes porque hacerlo. No lo hagas mamá, nunca bajes la cabeza. No es eso lo que tú siempre me dijiste:" _Siempre con la frente en alto"—_ su madre sonrio antes las palabras de su hija.

—Vamos con tu padre. Tal vez ya haya terminado.

—Yo iré a mi camarote a descansar un poco.

Ambas rubias caminaron hacia sus respectivos lugares. Estando uno al lado del otro.

...

..

.

Por su parte Eliza planeaba su partida.

—Señorita, Eliza. Ya van rumbo a Nueva York. Ahora usted tendrá donde quedarse.

—Asi es Gertrudis—dijo mirando en su mano el gran diamante que brillaba en su dedo anular.—Una vez que se instalen será la excusa perfecta para visitarlos. Muy pronto estaré junto a Terry.

—¿Cree que será buena idea esperar una semana?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Usted sabe, el señor Grandchester mostró un gran interés en su prima. Además el joven Antony también estará allá.

—Dudo que Terry vaya a poner sus ojos en ella. Es insignificante, alguien sin gracia. No tengo porque preocuparme además ella aún está enamorada de Antony.—dijo muy segura.

—Si usted lo dice.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros la muchacha.

—Prepara mi baño. Necesito relajarme un poco. Toda esta situación me tenía estresada.

—Ahora mismo. Con su permiso, señorita.

—Una mujer con yo—dijo mirándose al espejo —... jamas es rechazada por un hombre. Todo hombre desea tener a una esposa hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto envidiada por muchas.—sonrió con malicia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Nueva York.**

El viaje fue más largo de lo esperado, unos de los pasajeros había sufrido un infarto por lo que tuvieron que parar en la estación más próxima. Una vez que solucionaron el inconveniente el tren volvió a retomar su curso.

En la estación los esperaba el chofer de la familia, quien los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían hasta que la mansión estuviera en condiciones.

La casa aún no estaba terminada para ser habitada, ya que supuestamente ellos estarían la semana siguiente.

Una vez que se instalaron en el hotel, el señor White lo primero que hizo fue ir al hospital donde trabajaría junto a un gran amigo suyo, el doctor Lenard.

Por su parte, madre e hija decidieron descansar un rato y luego bajar a almorzar.

—¿Vas a enviarle una respuesta ahora avisándole de que ya estás aquí?—preguntó su Nana.

—No, prefiero esperar hasta el estreno. Ahora necesito saber dónde están Albert y los chicos. Me dio la dirección donde se encontrarían pero no sé dónde la guardé.—Candy no tenía idea de que Antony también estaba en Nueva York.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu padre? Él debe de saber.

—Si, lo haré en cuanto regrese.

—Candy, ¿estás lista para bajar? Tu padre nos espera en el comedor. Llegó hace media hora.—dijo su madre cuando ingresó al cuarto de la pequeña rubia.

—Ya estoy lista.—se alisó la seda de su vestido y vio su reflejo una vez más en el espejo. Estaba reluciente como todo los dias, un largo vestido corte imperio, color verde musgo combinado con un champagne —pensé que se tardaría más.

—Ya ves... terminó antes que nosotras—ambas sonrieron.

Bajaron juntas, ambas eran muy bellas por lo que llamaban la atención de tanto hombres como mujeres en cualquier lugar, en este caso el comedor donde ya los esperaba el señor William.

—¿Cariño, pudiste descansar?—le preguntó a su mujer.

—Si, sólo un rato pero sirvió bastante para sentirme espléndida.

—Y lo estás —beso el dorso de su mano y corrió la silla para que está tomara asiento. Luego se dirigió a su hija.—¿Te sientes mejor, pequeña?

—Si, papá. Gracias —tomo asiento.—¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Muy bien, comenzaré la próxima semana, cuando ya estemos instalados en casa. Tu empezarás con tus prácticas, hay muchos estudiantes pero el hospital sólo aceptará seis. Estarás entre ellos.

—Oh, que bueno. Por fin podre terminar con mi carrera.—dijo la rubia muy entusiasmada.

—Es una excelente noticia, William. Así no estaré sola hasta que nuestra casa este lista.

—Mañana iremos al estreno. ¿No es así.?—miró hacia su hija.

—Si—dijo algo tímida. Cosa que no era común en ella.

—Iremos de compras en cuanto terminemos de almorzar —dijo su madre.— Tienes que lucir impecable, cariño.

—Pero tengo varios vestidos sin estrenar. No será necesario.

—¿Por qué tanto esmero? Candy, no necesita llamar tanto la atención.—dijo su padre.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero quiero que mañana esté mejor que nunca.

— ¿A qué se debe tan alboroto?

—No le hagas caso, papá. Ya sabes cómo es mamá. Aún cree que tengo doce años.

—Para mi siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeña niña—dijo su padre con cariño.

—Pero nuestra niña, ya es toda una señorita y debe vestir como tal.

—No le vamos a ganar a tu madre.—dijo resignado el hombre.

— Papá, ¿sabes dónde esta alojándose Albert?

—Estan en la mansión Andley, a varias cuadras de aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Albert me pidió que le avisara cuando no instaláramos para visitarnos. Sabes que tanto Stear como Archie están con él y me gustaría verlos.

—Puedo mandar con el chofer un recado.

—Eso sería perfecto.—dijo muy sonriente.—Me gustaría saber si asistirán al estreno.

—En cuanto terminemos con nuestra comida mandaré a George que se encargue personalmente de llevar tu mensaje.

...

.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

—Por hoy hemos terminado con los ensayos. Mañana los quiero a todos descansados para el gran evento. Se que estarán algo nerviosos, más los que por primera vez estarán arriba del escenario. Pero estoy seguro que lo harán muy bien. He visto su gran desempeño y lo bien que se desenvuelven arriba. Confió en ustedes. Ahora vayan a descansar y los veré mañana.—todos aplaudieron y se desearon buena suerte entre ellos.

—¿Nervioso?—pregunto su compañero de elenco. Harry quien interpreta a Tibaldo y con quién no tenía una buena relación, ya que éste se sentía molesto por no haber sido convocado para el papel principal.

—Para nada. Sólo un poco cansado—dijo serio Terry.

—Chicos, vamos a tomar algo para festejar. ¿vienen?—preguntó Jordán, quien representaría a Mercurio.

—Yo me apunto —dijo Harry.

—Lo siento. Pero prefiero descansar. Mañana también será la fiesta luego del estreno. Y estaremos cansados.

—Como quieras, Grandchester. Nos veremos mañana.—ambos jóvenes se despidieron del castaño.

—¿No vas con los demás?—dijo Karen cuando llegó a donde estaba éste.

—No.

—Que aburrido eres, últimamente te volviste un amargado, Terry.—el la miró serio.

—Si no te gusta. Puedes seguir tu camino.—tomo su saco, poniéndoselo en el hombro y salió a la calle.

—Hey, esperame. No es de caballeros dejar a una dama con la frase a medias.

—No tengo ganas de charlar, Karen.

—Esta bien. No tienes que hacerlo. Por lo menos dejame acompañarte un rato.

—Como quieras—dijo mientras caminaban.

—¿A dónde vas?—quiso saber ella. Él levantó una ceja. Y meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dijiste que no hablaríamos.

—Bueno. Sólo quiero saber hasta dónde debo caminar.

—Voy a mi departamento. Pero te acompañaré a tu casa y luego iré al mío.

—Bien—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, tomada del brazo de él.

Continuaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—¿Vendrá?—él la miró sin entender a lo que se refería.—No me mires así. Sabes a quien me refiero.—el suspiró resignado.

—No te darás por vencida.—ella achino sus ojos y sonrió.

—... vamos Terry —le sacudió el brazo.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Sólo si prometes mantener tu boca cerrada.

—¡Prometido!

—Candy es la hija del doctor que me atendió y quien me encontró en su patio. Ella y su padre me ayudaron cuando estuve mal. Y bueno todo lo demás ya te lo he comentado cuando te escribí.

—Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber de ella ¿Cuéntame cómo es?

—Tiene brazos, piernas, dos ojos...Ouch—se quejó cuando sintió que ella le pellizcó el brazo.

—Deja de bromear.—lo regañó.

—¿Que quieres saber?—dijo sobando la zona dolorida.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Se parece a su prima?

—Candy es diferente. Es... es hermosa... demasiado diría yo. Tiene unos ojos preciosos, su sonrisa es una caricia para mis oidos. Tiene ese no sé qué ... que me hace olvidar de todo lo malo...Y su boca, esos labios que me incitan a probarlos. Como ese día en el que la tuve tan cerca. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos. Sentir ese aroma tan exquisito que me embriaga—pensó para el mismo. Luego suspiró y respondió. —Son como dos gotas, una de agua y la otra de cicuta, dos personas tan distintas. Eliza es fría, interesada y calculadora. Candy es...—cerró sus ojos y se la imaginó, tan sonriente y radiante.—... ella es todo lo contrario.

—Eso no me dice nada.—se quejó ante la pobre descripción que el castaño le dió.—Dime cómo es físicamente.

—No te quedarás tranquila si no lo hago, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Es hermosa.

—¿Mas que la sinvergüenza de su prima?

—Si, mucho más.—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Que más? —le insistió a seguir.

—Su cabello es rubio y rizado, como el sol. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa, y varias pecas en su respingada nariz que le dan ese toque de inocencia y a la vez ternura.

—¡Wooow !—exclamó la mujer.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin entender.

—Estas enamorado.—lo afirmó ella.

—¿Lo creés?

—Por supuesto. Sabes qué... nunca te vi hablar de la bruja de Eliza como lo haces con esta chica. No sé... pero hay en tu mirada algo distinto cada vez que la nombras... tus ojos tienen un brillo especial —él la miró parpadeando varias veces, burlándose de lo que decía su amiga.—No seas tonto. Hablo muy en serio. ¿De verdad estuviste enamorado de la bruja?—el emitió una fuerte carcajada.

—Eso creí.

—Yo día que no. Sólo te deslumbró su fachada. Pero con Candy veo que es otra cosa.¿No es así?

—Esta bien. Candy me gusta. Pero yo no a ella.—su mirada tenía un dejo de decepción.

—No lo creo.—dijo muy segura.

—Lamento desilusionarse pero es así.

—Ninguna mujer, excepto yo que te considero como mi hermano si no también hubiera sucumbido a tus encantos— Karen había perdido a su hermano menor en la guerra, y el castaño se lo recordaba con su gran parecido — no podría no fijarse en alguien como tú, Terry. Además de ser demasiado guapo, arrogante y engreído—se burló —eres una persona maravillosa. No creo que le seas indiferente.

—Gracias. Pero creo que no es suficiente para llamar su atención.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo sabremos si ella se presenta mañana.

—No creo que lo haga. Ni siquiera ha respondido mis cartas.

—Algo me dice que vendrá.—dijo muy segura en el momento que llegaron al portón de entrada de la casa de la joven.

—Llegamos.—como todo caballero, abrió el portón para que está ingresará.

—Te veré mañana. Y cambia esa cara. Estoy más que segura que ella estará allí.

—Sueñas demasiado, Karen.

—Confia en mi.—dijo adentrándose a su hogar.

Una vez que ella desapareció él se dió la vuelta y siguió su rumbo.

Iba muy pensativo caminando, con sus manos en los bolsillos, cuando reconoció a la distancia a su amigo quien muy sonriente se acercaba a él, y por detrás lo seguían tres caballeros.

—¡Albert!—lo saludó cuando lo tuvo en frente.—No pensaba encontrarte por aquí.

—Terry, amigo.—se fundieron en un abrazo.—Veo que has mejorado.

—Estoy como nuevo. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Negocios. Ya sabes, como cabeza de la familia me toca el trabajo pesado.—dijo señalando a sus primos que venían a reunirse con ellos.

—Grandchester—lo saludo Archie extendiendo su mano.

—Los hermanos Cornwell —saludo con un apretón de manos a ambos. Luego miró al rubio quien lo saludó con frialdad.

—¡Grandchester!—fue el casto saludo del rubia.

— ¡Brower!.—respondió de la misma manera. Albert al notar la tensión, sabiendo el porqué del comportamiento de su primo, intervino.

—¿Nervioso para el estreno?

—Mas ansioso que nervioso. He esperado por mucho tiempo que llegue este día. ¿Vendrás?

—Por supuesto. No podía faltar al gran estreno de dos grandes amigos. Han trabajado demasiado para llegar hasta aquí. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

—Gracias—dijo el castaño.

—No me lo perdería por nada—le guiño el ojo.

—Oh, ya veo.—el castaño conocía el interés que su amigo tenía por su joven compañera de elenco.

— Nosotros también asistiremos—dijo Stear. Ellos iban por interés, tenían la esperanza de poder encontrar a Eleonor Becker. Ya que eran sus fieles admiradores.

—Excelente. Luego habrá una recepción, me gustaría que nos acompañen.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema —dijo Stear muy entusiasmado.

—Por mi mucho menos.—agregó Archie de igual manera.

—Gracias por la invitación. Estaremos allí, entonces.—dijo Albert. Antony no decía ni una palabra. Observaba de reojo al castaño.

—Perfecto.

Los hombres se despidieron, dirigiéndose a su destino.

...

..

.

El gran día llegó. El teatro no daba a basto.

Muchos de los que no pudieron conseguir entradas quedaron fuera, esperando a ver quienes llegaban. Admirando las bellezas que descendían de sus carruajes. Mujeres fundadas en ostentosos vestidos mostrando sus mejores joyas, peinados exuberantes, los hombres con su mejor traje de gala y galeras.

La prensa no se hizo esperar, eran los más interesados en captar lo mejor de la noche. Entre ello a las familias más notables o personajes del medio como la recién llegada.

—Oh, es Eleonor Becker —dijo una mujer que se encontraba entre la multitud.

—Es muy hermosa —dijo otra.

—Por Dios. Que vestido más bello. Es tan elegante —dijo alguien más. La mujer que descendían era tal cual la describían, bella. Llevaba un precioso vestido celeste, que consistía en una amplia falda ajustándose a su talle. El escote dejaba ver sus delgados hombros. Las mangas cortas caían a sus brazos quienes sostenían una estola de piel blanca. Su pelo rubio esta sujeto en un moño alto adornado con zafiros. Un maquillaje suave, lo que hacía resaltar el lunar que destacaba en su barbilla.

—Siempre se la ve sola—comentó otra.

—Es raro, siendo una mujer tan hermosa.

—Miren es esos caballeros —susurraron unas jóvenes damas ante la llegada de guapos hombres, dos rubios y dos castaños. Vestidos elegantemente en trajes negros. Uno más guapo que el otro.

—Ya viste quien es el rubio de pelo largo—dijo una de las jóvenes embelesada ante el perfecto rostro del hombre. Las demás negaron con sus cabezas.—Es el heredero de los Andley. Nunca lo vi tan apuesto como hoy.

—Y el otro es el prometido de Eliza.

—Vaya suerte tiene esa. No entiendo como como alguien como él haya podido fijarse en ella.

—Es una interesada.

—Shhhh... no hablen así.

—Los hermanos Cornwell no se quedan atrás. Son tan guapos —dijo entre suspiros.

—Comportense, somos unas damas.—la s regañó la mayor de ellas.

Así siguieron llegando al estreno. Una tras otra familias, amigos o parejas.

En su camarín, caminaba de un lado a otro con león enjaulado. Estaba impaciente, nervioso, ansioso, una mezcla de todo.

Se detuvo cuando oyó unos golpes en su puerta.

—Adelante.—cuando vio que era su amiga la interrogó.—¿Y?

—Nada.

—No vendrá.—se notaba derrotado y desilusionado.

—Aun hay tiempo.—dijo ella tratando de suavizar su estado.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Se que no lo hará. Esta desilusionada conmigo.

—En diez entramos.—dijo una voz desde la puerta.

—Debo ir a retocar me el maquillaje—dijo la joven saliendo del lugar.

Quedó sólo contemplando su imagen en el espejo.

—¿Qué esperabas? Era evidente que una joven como ella jamás se fijaría en mi.—dijo en voz baja para si mismo mientras presionaba sus puños en el mueble que estaba apoyado.

Mientras él se recriminaba por lo que no podía ser la familia de los White hacia su arribo. Los caballeros se dieron la vuelta cuando vieron descender a la joven dama acompañada de sus padres. El cochero abrió la puerta, el primero en bajar fue el jefe de la familia quien le ofreció la mano a su mujer para ayudarla a bajar, luego hizo lo mismo con su hija.

—Es hermosa—susurró un caballero entre la multitud.

—Perfecta diría, yo—dijo otro.

—Mira su vestido. Nunca vi algo tan hermoso. Parece una princesa—dijo una muchacha fascinada por el elegante traje que portaba la rubia menor. Era un vestido precioso color champagne combinado con un bordo (color vino) en los bordes del ruedo y escote. La falda era amplia, la parte del talle se ajustaba perfectamente a su delicada y fina figura haciendo resaltar su redondeado busto y marcando la pequeña cintura.

El escote llegaba hasta el comienzo de los hombros, donde nacían unas mangas tres cuartos ajustadas al brazo y amplias en el antebrazo con volados en un tono más oscuro que el champagne. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un hermoso moño dejando algunos rizos en la nuca. Su cuello sólo era adornado por un simple y costoso collar donde colgaba un hermoso rubí junto a dos esmeraldas, regalo de sus abuelos maternos.

—¿Quién es esa bella dama?—preguntó uno de los caballeros a su acompañante que también ingresaban al lugar.

—No lo sé pero es preciosa.

—En cinco minutos comienza.—dijo el señor a ambas mujeres.

—Sera mejor darnos prisa.—dijo Susana tomando el brazo de su esposo. Su hija iba al lado opuesto a ella.

Los tres entraron al teatro.

Por su parte, ya listo para subir a escena el joven castaño volvió a echar un vistazo a través de las cortinas. El palco que había reservado para su especial invitada junto a la familia, seguía vacío. Suspiró resignado. Ya era tarde. No vendría, se dijo para si mismo. Bajo la cortina y se reunió junto a sus compañeros.

En el momento en que se apagaron las luces los White ocupaban sus asientos. Una pequeña mesa con copas de cristales y una fina champagne había sido preparado para agasajar a los invitados.

Una vez ubicados, la rubia suspiró aliviada.

Todo quedó a oscuras, una melodía dio comienzo al evento. Las cortinas se abrieron dando por iniciada la obra.

El primer acto transcurrió en una plaza pública los actores con espadas y escudos, donde se vatian a duelo.

La historia sigue transcurrido hasta que es el momento en que él entra a escena él.

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo unos instantes. Verlo desenvolverse en el escenario cumpliendo su más anhelado sueño. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Él seguía con sus líneas sin tener la menor idea que muy cerca estaba la persona que tanto anhelaba ver. Estaba tan guapo en su traje de Romeo. Ella suspiró.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente .Las cortinas se cerraron y el auditorio estalló en aplausos. Los actores se abrazaron unos con otros mientras la multitud los aplaudía efusivamente

—Fue un éxito– dijo Karen emocionada.

—No vayas a llorar –dijo uno de sus compañeros.

—Prepárense para salir – ordenó Robert.

El telón volvió a levantarse y uno a uno los actores empezaron a desfilar por el escenario. Desde su palco, Candy esperaba ansiosa la salida de su amigo.

—¡Estuvo fantástico! – dijo su madre muy impresionada.

—Tiene el mismo talento que su madre!—comentó el señor William.

Cuando Terry apareció en el escenario el público le aplaudió de pie. El actor hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza saludando y dando las gracias a su público. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos que lo miraban lleno de admiración, sonrió aliviado. Ella estaba ahí. Había ido a verlo. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuera. Se sentía feliz.

Luego apareció Karen y por detrás el director. Todos ellos aplaudieron a la audiencia, agradecidos por el buen recibimiento.

Los aplausos duraron varios minutos antes que los actores empezaran a retirarse y las cortinas se cerraron tras ellos.

Cuando Candy y su familia llegó a la sala, un joven la detuvo.

—Disculpe, usted es la señorita Candice White

—Asi es—respondió ella.

—El señor Grandchester me pidió que le entregará ésto.—le puso en la mano un pequeño papel y se fue dejándola aturdida. Ella leyó cuidadosamente las palabras:

" _**Me hace muy feliz el que hayas decidido venir. No te vayas sin antes hablar conmigo, por favor.**_

 _ **TG"**_

Cuando terminó de leer guardo el mensaje en la manga de su guante.

Mientras su padre y madre mantenían una charla amena, ella distraída le cubrieron los ojos con unas delicadas manos.

—No me digas que ya nos olvidaste.—dijo una voz muy familiar para ella. Haciendo que su corazón saltara de alegría. Se deshizo de las manos que cubrían sus ojos y se giró para ver.

—¡Annie!—se aferraron en un cálido abrazo.—que sorpresa me has dado.

—Candy, amiga.—dijo entre lágrimas de alegría.

—¿Y para mi no hay un abrazo?—dijo una castaña tan alegre como ellas.

—¡Patty! Oh Patty.—se miraron unos segundos tomadas de las manos y luego se dieron un gran abrazo.— ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que estaban ya en América?

—Lo hicimos —dijo Annie.

—Pero al parecer no has recibido nuestra correspondencia —agrego Patty.

—Oh, puede ser. La Villa sufrió varios inconvenientes por la tormenta, tal vez por eso no llegaron sus cartas.

—Puede ser, pero lo importante es que estamos juntas de nuevo. Te he echado de menos, Candy.

—Yo también, Annie. A las dos.

—Pero mirate. Luces increíble.

—Gracias Patty. Tú también estás preciosa. Y tú Annie tan impecable como siempre.

—Tienes que contarnos cómo fue todo. La boda. Queremos detalles.

—¡Candy!—la llamó Stear, interrumpiendo la plática, en cuanto la vió.

—Stear, Archie —dijo ella muy contenta al verlos acercándose.

—Vaya gatita. Estas preciosa.—dijo Archie contemplando la hermosa figura de su amiga.

—Asi es Candy. Estas irreconocible.

—Gracias. Ustedes están muy guapos, por cierto.

—Chicos, ellas son mis amigas: Patricia O'Brien—señaló a la castaña y luego a la morena—y ella Annie Brighton.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Patricia —dijo Stear depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Encantada—respondio conn una tímida sonrisa.—pero llámame Patty.—luego saludo a la morena.

—Encantado de conocerlas, señoritas—fue el turno de Archie, tomó la mano de la castaña y luego la de la morena quien lo miró con ojitos alegres.

—Señor William, señora Susana, un gusto volver a verlos.—dijo Stear saludando a ambos mayores, lo mismo hizo su hermano y también Albert con Antony que llegaron al instante.

Minutos más tarde se unió el castaño junto a su compañera de elenco.

—¡Buenas noches!—saludó.

—Oh, es Romeo—susurró Patty a Annie muy emocionada.

—Terrence, que gusto verte.—el primero en responder fue el mayor. Dando un caluroso abrazo, luego lo hicieron los demás y por último ella. Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Candy, me alegra mucho de que hayas venido.—tomó su mano con delicadeza y posó un casto beso en el dorso de esta.

—Hola Terry. No me lo hubiera perdonado si hubiera faltado. Me costó mucho que te aprendieras las líneas.—bromeó ella.

—Si no fuera por tu y tu familia en estos momentos no estaría aquí mismo.—Antony lo miraba desafiante, moría de celos al ver la evidente atracción de su amiga hacia el castaño.

—Hola—dijo la morena que estaba al lado y había sido olvidada por su amigo.

—Perdon. Ella es Karen Claise. Una gran amiga.—la joven sonrió e hizo una pequeña revencia.—Ellos son los padres de candy—señalo a ambos.—El es Archibald y su hermano Alistar Cornwell, primos de Albert.—ella sonrió abiertamente al ver al joven rubio por el cual suspiro tanto en su estadía por Europa.

—Felicitaciones. Hicieron u n trabajo excelente hoy.—dijo Albert besando la mano de la joven.

—Y el es Antony Brower —lo señaló y este se acercó a saludar a la mujer.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Claise.

—El gusto es mío.

—Y ella es Candy, Candice White.

—Por fin la conozco. Es usted muy hermosa —dijo con amabilidad y haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase.

—Gracias Karen, pero sólo dime Candy.

—Me gustaría que pudieran acompañarnos, usted y su familia, a la recepción que se hará en el hotel, señor William—dijo Terry.

—Nos encantaría.

Todos subieron a sus carruajes hasta el hotel donde se celebraría el acontecimiento.

Una vez que llegaron cada uno de los caballeros se apresuró a ayudar a las damas.

En el momento en que Candy iba a descender Antony y Terry le ofrecieron al mismo tiempo la mano. Ella los miró indecisa, cuáles de los hombres debía elegir. Respirando hondo tomó la de su padre que se interpuso entre los jóvenes que se sorprendieron al verse rechazados.

Dentro del salón la prensa acorraló al actor, quien venía acompañado de Candy. Se separaron para el responder a las preguntas. Ella y los demás se unieron a los invitados.

—¿Quién es la bella dama que lo acompaña, señor Terrence?

—¿Es su novia?

—¿Estan comprometidos?

—¿Que relación hay entre usted y la señorita Karen Claise?—una tras otras preguntas presionaban al actor. El hizo señas con sus manos para que se callasen y que respondería a todas.

—La señorita Candice y su familia, son grandes amigos. Sin ellos hoy no estaría respondiendo a sus preguntas.—busco entre los presentes a la rubia quien estaba al lado de Antony.— A ellos le debo la vida. Y con respecto a la señorita Claise, es una gran compañera de elenco. Tenemos una gran amistad. Sólo eso.

—Una última pregunta, señor Grandchester.—suplicó uno de los periodistas.

—Lo escuchó.

—¿Qué opina el duque de su éxito? ¿ por qué no asistió al estreno?

—El duque es un hombre muy ocupado.—fue su única respuesta.—Ahora si me disculpan... tengo que atender a mis invitados.—se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

Karen charlaba muy animada con Albert. Stear, Archie lo hacían con las amigas de la rubia mientras ella estaba hablando con Antony que parecía molesto.

—Siento interrumpir—dijo el castaño mirando a Candy. El rubio lo fulcon la mirada.

—No interrumpes nada—dijo ella.

—Princesa Julieta... ¿puedo tener el honor de este baile?—con una mano adelante y la otra apoyada en su espalda hizo una reverencia.

—Si.—dijo ella toda deslumbrada. Aquel acto le resultó muy romántico. Claramente Terry era un chico sensible y tierno.

—Candy... —quiso detenerla Antony pero ella no lo oyó—Maldita seas Grandchester —dijo apretando sus puños.

Ella sencaminó con el actor hacia el centro de la pista.

Los reporteros no perdían ningún movimiento del joven Grandchester.

—Estas hermosa—dijo tomándola entre sus brazos. Puso una mano en su espalda y con la otra tomó la pequeña mano de ella.

—Tu también.

—¿Hermosa?—se burló él haciéndola ruborizarse.

— No, claro que no. Me refería a que te ves muy bien.—hubo un silencio.

—Pensé que no vendrían. Que no querías verme y que tal vez seguías molesta conmigo—dijo mientras bailaban al compás de la música.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—No respondiste mis cartas.—dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ah... por eso.

—¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¿sigues enojada por no haberte contado? Se que fui un tonto, pero no fue esa mi intención.

—Esta bien Terry. No tienes que explicar nada. No me conocías. No tenías la confianza para hacerlo.

—Debi decírtelo. Debí suponer que la conocías ya que vivían en la misma ciudad.

— Terry, me gustaría que me respondieras algo muy importante. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... necesito saber.

—Puedas preguntarme lo que quieras, Candy.—dijo el con sinceridad.

—Esta bien...—llenó sus pulmones de aire para darse valor, y con vos temblorosa habló—¿Vas ... vas a intentar recuperar a Eliza? Yo sé que no debería meterme pero no...—él la interrumpió.

—No sigas.—buscó sus ojos para que ella lo mirara.—Eliza no me interesa en lo absoluto. Ella ya no es nada para mí—dijo sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo sentías por ella? No se puede olvidar de una día para otro un sentimiento tan fuerte.

—Tú lo dijiste. Fuerte. Evidentemente lo que sentía por ella no era tan fuerte. Y aunque así lo fuera jamás podría perdonar una traición.

—Entiendo... —bajo su mirada mientras continuaban con el baile.

—Ven—la tomó de la mano.

Aprovechando que nadie los miraba se escabulleron hacia uno de los balcones que daba hacia el bien cuidado jardín, del enorme salon.

Una vez solos...

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Era imposible poder hablarte delante de tanta gente y tanto ruido. Ella lo miraba expectante.—Candy no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste conmigo.

—Terry...

—Dejame hablar... por favor. —ella afirmó movimiento su cabeza.— Te debo el estar aquí, también a tu padre, evidentemente. Pero a ti en especial, por qué tú me ayudaste a levantarme, estuviste en un momento muy difícil. No solo me detuviste en la locura que iba a cometer, porque de verdad si no hubiera sido por ti, habría matado a esa sinvergüenza —la rubia abrió los ojos asustada —bueno, no tan así. En ese momento no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo. Te debo eso y también el poder haber realizado mi gran sueño. Tal vez creas que estoy exagerando.

—Claro que no exageras. —dijo ella en una sonrisa.

—Gracias Candy...—él se acercó a ella tomando ambas manos mientras las acercaba a su boca y depositaba un beso en cada una de ellas, siempre manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella.

—Terry yo...—bajo la mirada. Él en un movimiento rápido y cuidadoso le tomó el mentón con su dedo índice y pulgar y lentamente lo elevó para que lo mirara.

—Eres increíblemente hermosa, Candy.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, él fue acercándose pausadamente mientras ella pasaba su mirada desde los ojos a los tentativos labios de él, se humedeció los suyos temblorosos, cuando lo tuvo a unos escasos centímetros cerró sus ojos. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de él rozar su boca, sus corazones latían desbocados.

En ese instante ya no supo más, se rindió al sentir la suave y húmeda boca de él junto a la suya. Se dejó llevar por esa extraña sensación nunca antes vivida. Se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Haré todo lo posible por actualizar más seguido.

 _ **Mil veces agradecidas con ustedes, chicas.**_

 _ **Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era extraño y a la vez tan emocionante lo que un beso podía lograr. Una experiencia nueva, una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones inexplicables

Un momento mágico.

" _Cómo sabes cuándo un amor es real...Yo siento que se me va a salir el corazón, que mi sangre se enloquece... cómo se frena esta locura"—pensaba_ mientras sentías los labios de aferrarse a los suyos. Pero en un momento de cordura ella se separó.

—N-No...—dijo apartándolo, poniendo su mano en el firme pecho de él.

—¿Qué ocurre Candy?

—Ésto... ésto esta mal...—intento huir pero él no la dejó, la tomó de la mano y la hizo volverse para mirarlo. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

Su semblante estaba medio oculto por las sombras. No podía ver sus ojos, pero su boca tenía un rictus serio.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? Porque yo no—ella miró los zapatos. Se sentía triste y culpable al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento...—logro decir. Él permaneció callado, como si esperara a que ella añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo, con la esperanza de que su silencio pusiera fin a la conversación. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz seguía dominada por la frustración.

—Candy, quizá no te hayas dado cuenta pero te aseguro que yo pienso en ti todos los días.

—¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de ella?—murmuró.

—Desde el en momento que me enteré de su engaño. Pero tú ya estabas, desde que te vi por primera vez en el barco. ¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando?—ella alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Se estaba empezando a sentir algo asustada, pues nunca antes lo había visto tan disgustado. Inspiró hondo.

—Que aun sigues enamora de él novio de tu prima—sus palabras le provocaron una punzada de dolor, como si le hubiesen golpeado, y apartó la mano con brusquedad.

—No hacía falta que usaras eso contra mí.

—Sé que no debí mencionarlo, pero necesito saber—dijo él y se apartó un poco. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, una peligrosa oleada de emociones estaba ganándole y sentía un escozor en los ojos que le avisaba de la llegada de más lágrimas. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Tragó saliva e intentó recuperar el control de sus emociones.

—Quiero a Antony pero no asi...no como tú piensas. Pero ésto no puede ser. estabas por casarte con ella...

—Y tú que lloras aún por el idiota de Brower.

—No es asi...—añadió en un tono mucho más calmado. Ella levantó la vista. Vio que sus ojos brillaban con furia. Se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Es que eso no significó nada para ti?—dijo Terry, mientras la miraba con mucha intensidad, como si estuviera buscando algo importante. En su mirada no había rastro de burla o coqueteo y la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a esa faceta suya. Había sido testigo sobre todo de su actitud desenfadada, pero no había visto antes esa intensidad que la hacía sentir como si entre ellos hubiera un edificio en llamas. Se encogió de hombros, consciente de que eso no resolvía nada, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Bajó la mirada, él pateó el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro adelante. Al observar aquellos signos de intranquilidad en él, empezó a inquietarse, Nunca antes lo había visto tan vencido por el desasosiego.

—Candy… —continuó con voz suave y profunda. Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules centellearon con intensidad incluso en la penumbra—. ¿Te importo?

Algo saltó en el interior de la rubia.

—¿Cómo?

—Me has oído. —Su voz seguía siendo un susurro, pero había ganado en seguridad e inflexibilidad. Sus ojos no pensaban dejarla escapar—. ¿Te importo? ¿Te importan mis sentimientos?

Esas palabras revolotearon hasta su corazón haciendolo latir desbocadamente . Miró hacia otro lado. Por mucho que se esforzaba por formar las palabras, su corazón no la dejaba hablar. _¿Se había acercado más a mí? ¿No era muy pequeño aquel compartimento? Demasiado pequeño—_ pensó ella. Definitivamente, era demasiado pequeño, ya que por alguna razón Terrence se había visto obligado a apoyar su mano izquierda en la pared que tenía a espalda de ella, atrapándola demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

Dió medio paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó con la pared. El castaño estaba demasiado cerca. Sin pensarlo, apoyó la mano sobre su pecho con la intención de apartarlo; pero en cuanto lo tocó, se quedó petrificada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar cómo su mano subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, mientras su corazón se escabullía de todos sus intentos de acorralarlo. Tenía que apartarlo, ya. Apoyó su otra mano sobre su pecho esperando que le proporcionara la fuerza que necesitaba, pero eso empeoró aún más las cosas. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron a causa de las corrientes de emociones que circulaban por todo su ser.

Seguía esperando una respuesta.

Fijó la vista en los botones de su levita y tomo aire.

—Sssí, desde luego que me importan tus sentimientos, Terry. Has sido para mí… un gran amigo...—él se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

—Mírame, Candy —le pidió en un susurro.—ella alzo la vista hasta su pañuelo, pero no se atrevió a ir más allá.—A la cara, por favor —puntualizó con un suspiro de exasperación.

No obstante, no podía. En ese momento había mucho en juego entre ellos y eso la aterrorizaba.

Alzó una mano hasta su rostro, colocó sus dedos bajo su barbilla y la levantó con delicadeza. Ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. El roce de sus dedos le quemaba, las mejillas le ardían y el corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho. Un fuego se propagaba en todo su interior amenazando con consumirla a ella y a sus buenas intenciones.

—¿Un buen amigo? —preguntó cuando finalmente lo miró a los ojos— ¿Eso es todo?— había hablado con amargura y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. Sin previo aviso, su mirada la atrapó. Estaba tan cerca… Lo suficiente para permitirme descubrir aquella importante y hermosa verdad que ocultaba en sus ojos. Precisó de toda su concentración para que sus manos no ascendieran por su pecho, por sus hombros, por su cuello…, para no enredar sus dedos en su largo cabello y atraer su rostro nuevamente hacia ella…

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? Ésto esta mal—se dijo para si misma. Ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía más cuando él le había dicho que Eliza ya no era nada. Temía que volvieran a romper su joven corazón.

—M-me importas. Me importas más que a un amigo—se animó a admitir.

—Eres realmente bella—dijo él. Ella abrió sus ojos y totalmente ruborizada, bajo la mirada.—No hagas eso—dijo tomándole el mentón.

—¡Candy!—la llamó Antony cuando los vió.

—A-Antony...—se puso pálida.

—¿Qué haces? Como te atreves a traerla aqui, sola. No te das cuenta que pones en peligrsu reputación —le reclamó el rubio al castaño.

—Candy no está sola.—intervino Patty acercándose a su amiga y tomandola del brazo, donde enlazó el de ella. La rubia la miró aliviada.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho en dirigirte así a ella.—le dijo levantando la voz Terry.

—Tú no me vas a decir como tengo que comportarme.

—Cuando se trate de ella, si.

—Ya basta. No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Antony. No me sentía bien y Terry me acompañó a tomar un poco el aire. Sólo eso.

—Ya la oiste—dijo con voz firme el castaño. El rubio enfadado apretó sus puños. Lo miraba desafiante.

—No deberías estar aquí —le dijo Antony —cualquiera que los hubiera visto podría haber pensado mal.

—Pues ya ves... No estábamos solos.

—Será mejor entrar, Candy —le sugirió su amiga. La rubia miró a Antony y luego a Terry, quien le sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Las dos jóvenes entraron al salón dejando solos a los caballeros.

—Si te veo cerca de Candy te juro que...

— Tú a mi no me vas a decir que hacer o no. Si no te rompí la cara antes fue por respeto a ella. Pero la próxima vez nada me lo impedirá hacerlo.—lo enfrentó el castaño.— como tampoco voy a permitir que te entrometas entre Candy y yo.

—Alejate de ella —dijo con voz desafiante.

—Por que no te ocupas de tu mujer y dejas a Candy en paz. Ya bastante mal le has hecho para querer hacerte el protector.

—Pero quién te crees que eres, actorcito—le dijo despectivamente muy cerca a la cara. El castaño lo tomó de la solapa con furia.

—El que se alejara de ella serás tú—lo soltó y empujo haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara.—No te quiero cerca de ella, entendiste. Candy es mía y no voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarla.

—Candy nunca será tuya por qué ella me ama.—dijo abalanzándose sobre el castaño quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Eso lo veremos.—dijo arrogante. Y en el momento que iba a abalanzarse sobre él alguien lo sujeto del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—dijo Albert. Los dos rivales se miraron desafiantes.—Stear, llévate a Terry. Yo me ocuparé de Antony.

—Yo puedo manejarme solo—se soltó el rubio.—Ésto no se quedará así.—le dijo al castaño.

—Ya sabes dónde buscarme. Hazlo cuando quieras—dijo el castaño y abandonó el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Antony?—lo cuestionó Albert cuando estuvieron solos.

—No te entrometas, Albert. No son asuntos tuyos.

—Claro que lo son. Eres parte de mi familia y por si no te diste cuenta estas haciendo el ridículo. ¿Acaso se te olvidó, que vas a casarte con Eliza? ¿Que rayos se te cruzó por la cabeza?

—¡Maldita sea!—estrelló su puño en la pared.—Claro que no se me olvida. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Candy no puede ser de otro. No. Eso nunca lo voy a permitir. Si tengo que romper mi compromiso con Eliza lo haré, pero no voy a perder a Candy, mucho menos dejaré que ese actorcito de segunda pretenda algo con ella. No. Candy será mía. —salió hecho una fiera.

—Espera Antony...—lo llamó su primo al verlo partir.

...

..

.

El éxito de Romeo y Julieta fue primicia en todos los periódicos del país. Por lo que Chicago estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos.

La foto de portada era de Terry junto al director y otros actores. Más abajo se encontraba otra, donde aparecía él acompañado de un bella y joven dama.

—" _ **La gran obra protagonizada por el futuro duque de Grandchester fue todo un éxito"**_ —comentaban en las calles una jovencita que había leído el periódico, era uno de los títulos que encabezaba la noticia.

—¿Quién es la joven que lo acompaña?—comentó otra que también miraba el artículo.—Es muy bella.

—¿Escuchó eso, señorita Eliza?—preguntó Gertrudis quien acompañaba a la pelirroja, caminando por las calles de Chicago.

—¿Qué dices, Gertrudis?—esta no había oído lo que su criada comentaba ya que iba muy distraída observando al galante caballero que la miraba descaradamente.

—Sobre el joven Grandchester.—a la sola mención del nombre se detuvo y la observó.

—¿Qué pasa con él?—quiso saber de inmediato.

—Mire el periódico —le señaló a un puesto de revistas y periódicos de la ciudad. La mujer se acercó y con brusquedad tomó el número papel. Sólo le bastó con ver las imágenes para estallar en una furia inmensa. Arrojándole al puestero el ejemplar.

—Maldita seas , Candice. Maldita siempre maldita.—dijo llamando la atención de los transeúntes que la miraban de reojo.—Se suponía que estando el idiota de Antony sólo, ella aprovecharía la oportunidad. He visto la manera en que él la miraba, y su cambio brusco cuando ella volvió. Malditos imbéciles, no voy a dejar que la mojigata esa me robe a Terry. La odio. ¡Vamos!—la joven la miraba asustada.—Anda, apúrate.—ordenó.

—Si señorita.—corria al lado de su ama que caminaba dando largos pasos.

—Tengo que buscar la manera de viajar hoy mismo.—susurraba mientras se dirigían hacia el coche.

—Se lo veía muy contento al joven Terrence al lado de su prim...—la joven furiosa se detuvo en seco. Se giró y abofeteó la morena mejilla de la jovencita.

—¡Cállate!.—la atacada se sobaba la zona golpeada, tenía los dedos y palamas marcadas en ella. —La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer un comentario semejante, haré que te echen a patadas de la casa.—sentenció la pelirroja. Gertrudis bajo la mirada, escondiendo las lágrimas, tenía los puños aferrados a su falda, tratando de contener la bronca y aquella terrible humillación.

Subieron al coche. Pero ésta vez la empleada se sentó junto al cochero.

Minutos más tarde, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Legan, Eliza corrió en busca de su madre. Tenía que convencerla para viajar lo antes posible a Nueva York.

—¡Eliza! Pero que son esos modales.—le reclamó su madre.

—Oh, mamá. ¡Mira!—le entregó el periódico.

—¿Que ocurre?—no entendía lo que su hija quería decir.

—¿No lo ves, mamá?—le señaló la foto donde Candy aparecía con el actor.

—Es Candice.—dijo con asombro.

—Si. Te das cuenta. Todos estuvieron en el estreno y yo no. No dejaste que tu hija fuera.

—Cariño, no podía dejarte ir sola con los jóvenes aquellos.

—Mamá por favor. Yo también quiero ir a ver la obra. Todas mis amigas van a comentar y yo no sabré que decirles. Seria muy humillante que un integrante de una familia tan importante como la nosotras no haya asistido a tan elegante ocasión.—comentó tratando de convencer a su madre.

—Viendolo desde ese punto, tienes toda la razón.—dijo volviendo a mirar las fotografías.

—Mami, tienes que dejarme ir. Además, tía Susana está allá. Puedo quedarme con ellos.

—No será necesario. Iremos contigo.

—¿Iremos?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Si. Tu padre y tu hermano también irán con nosotras.—dijo seria.

—Pero...

—Ve y ordenale a Gertrudis que prepare lo necesario para el viaje. Hablaré con tu padre.

En el hermoso rostro se formó una diabólica sonrisa. No era lo que precisamente tenía planeado. Pero ya buscaría la manera de quedarse sola allá. Era hora de adelantar sus planes.

...

..

.

Por su parte, ignorando todo loo que se le avecinaba, Terry había invitado a Candy a un paseo por el zoológico.

Ninguno de los dos emitía una palabra. Iban en silencio dentro del coche.

—Pensé que tenía mucho que decir pero no logro emitir ni una palabra. Sólo oigo el latir de mi corazon.—dijo para si misma con la mirada en sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo. Sin embargo el iba mirando hacia la ventanilla. El coche se detuvo, se oyó el chillido de unas bisagras.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear, Candy o te quedarás en el coche?—dijo el guiñándole el ojo.

—Eh...Ssi—bajó ayudada por el, adentrándose en el lugar.

—Hay bastante gente—dijo para si misma observando a los alrededores...—... familias, parejas de enamorados. Un mundo de excursión—sonrió—Los chicos del hogar de Ponny estarían encantados de estar aquí —cerró sus ojos imaginándolos a todos contentos y asombrados—Terry... —lo llamó cuando lo vio apoyado contra una gran árbol. Caminó hacia él. ¿Qué pareceremos, hermanos? No lo creo... ¿enamorados? Es mucho decir—se sonrojó ante su comentario.

—¡Candy!—la llamó el castaño.—Aquí hay alguien que es igual a ti.—apunto hacia una parejita de monos

—Dejame verlos.—la sonrisa se le desfiguró cuando vio a varios minutos haciendo gestos graciosos parecidos a los de ella.

—Cuando haces muecas te pareces más todavía.

—Jum...

—Desde ahora en adelante te llamaré mona pecas—rió fuertemente.

—Si te sigues riendo de mí te voy a pegar—dijo con los puños apretados y muy enojada. El salió corriendo escabulléndose entre la multitud.

—Ven aquí... Terryyyy...—salió tras de él.

Minutos más tarde mirando a todas partes, sin rastros del joven.

—¿Dónde se habrá escondido?—miraba hacia todos lados.

—Candy...—la llamó. Ella se giró a verlo, tenía las manos cargadas con dulces. Ella suavizó su mirada y le sonrió.—La mitad—dijo ofreciéndole los caramelos.

—Terry... gracias. Pensé que te habías escondido por miedo.

—Miedo yo...—sonrió y arrojó una golosina al cielo para luego atraparla cayendo dentro de su boca. Ella lo imitó pero no logró hacerlo. Ambos rieron tras los intentos fallidos de la pecosa. Luego el le señaló para que mirara una pareja de ardillas que estaban arriba del árbol.

—¡Que bonitas!—dijo ella y el en un acto fallido puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, ambos se ruborizaron y el se apartó.

—¿Vamos? Hay mucho por recorrer.

—Si.—dijo ella. Caminaron uno al lado del otro observando a todos los animales. Reían y disfrutaban de la compañía.

—Candy...—dijo él estando detrás de ella que observaba a unos leones.

—Si—ella seguía mirando con la leona limpiaba con su lengua a su cría.

—¿Vas a darme una oportunidad?—ella se giró y lo miró.—Quiero llegar a conocerte más y que tú también lo hagas conmigo.

—Terry... —no le salían las palabras.

—Me gustas Candy.

—Pero...

—No digas nada. Dejemos atrás todo lo pasado y empecemos desde cero. Sólo tú y yo.—ella sonrió ante sus palabras y le respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza.

—Esta bien.

—Veras que no te arrepentirás. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, Candy.

—Eres muy bueno Terry. Y... tu también me gustas.—dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, pequeña pecosa.—ella frunció el ceño y pellizcó su brazo.—¡ouch!

—Eso por burlarte de mis pecas.—cruzó los brazos y le mostró la lengua. Él rió abiertamente.

—Mañana será la última función aquí. Luego nos iremos de gira.

—Oh... —exclamó ella ante su comentario.

—No pongas esa carita, pecosa. No te pongas triste.

—¡Que engreído!

—Jajaja... tendré toda la semana que viene libre. Me gustaría aprovechar para estar contigo antes de viajar.

—A mi también, Terry —dijo muy sincera.—¿A donde irán? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

—Serán seis meses.—dijo con un tono de tristeza.

—Oh, eso es mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé. Por eso antes de irme me gustaría que lo nuestro se formalizara.—ella se sorprendió aún más con su decisión.—Se que te dije que nos diéramos tiempo para conocernos más pero... Candy, tu me importas demasiado. Mucho más de lo que tú puedas imaginarte.

—Tú también Terry. Me importas y mucho.

—Lo dices de verdad...

—Si, claro que si—emitió muy segura.

—¿Entonces estas de acuerdo en formalizar nuestro noviazgo?

—Sí. Muy segura.—él tomó ambas manos y con delicadeza depositó un beso en el dorso de cada una.

—Te juró que no te arrepentirás. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Candy.—ambos sonrieron.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Perdón por la demora._

 _Y tranquilas, no pienso dejar inconclusa ninguna de las historias. Se que me tardo en publicar pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo por complacerlas._

 _Pasa que por ahí cuando terminó con un capítulo se me ocurren otras ideas y quiero agregarlas y tengo que modificar todo nuevamente._

Gracias por su atención.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _ **Nueva York**_

La relación de Candy y Terry habían mejorado y avanzado un montón. La familia de la rubia había aceptado que el joven cortejara a su única hija, aunque al principio el señor William no estuvo muy convencido con la idea. Pero gracias a la persuasión de su madre no se negó.

Candy ya había comenzado con sus prácticas en el hospital, durante las mañanas y algunas veces por las tardes. Y en su tiempo libre lo aprovechaba junto a Terry quien pasaba a buscarla cuando terminaba su turno.

Era un día hermoso, por lo que Candy y sus amigos decidieron aprovechar para pasar el día al aire libre frente al río. Llevaron varias canastas con aperitivos, frutas, jugos y sándwiches.

Ellas con sus vestidos veraniegos y coquetos sombreros.

Patty paseaba en bote junto a Stear. Annie y Archie estaban sentados baja la sombra de un gran árbol. Ambas parejas habían entablado una excelente relación.

—Hacen una linda pareja.—comentó Annie viendo a Candy correr alegremente.

—Hace tiempo que no la oía reír de esa manera—agregó Archie.

—Yo tampoco. Ahora se la ve muy feliz.

Candy corría por el verde prado, levantándose un poco su vestido azul claro con volados en blanco, para no enredarse y caer. Terry corría tras ella entre risas.

—No me atraparas.—dijo escabulléndose entre los árboles.— Soy mas rápida que tú.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—No. No lo haras.—se detuvo, escondiéndose tras un gran árbol. Apoyó su espalda al tronco, su respiración era agitada por lo que había corrido. Él la sorprendió por la espalda.

—¡Te atrapé!

—Eso no fue justo.—se quejó.

—Ven.—la tomó de la mano.

Corriendo ambos hasta una pequeña colina. Siempre entre se cayó.

—Ay ...uy—se quejó quedando boca abajo y ella de rodillas junto a él.—¡Que hermoso día!

—Si. ¡Que lindo!—dijo ya de pie. Observando el paisaje.

Luego se acordaron, sentados uno al lado del otro.

—En un día así fui de picnic.—comentó él con su mirada al cielo.

—¿Qué?—lo cuestionó mirando su perfil.

—Tenía dos o tres años... No recuerdo bien pero fue el único día que pase bien con un cielo tan hermoso. Las caras sonrientes de mis padres y los buenos momentos a veces vuelven a mi mente—dijo Terry recordando a su familia.

—Es un recuerdo hermoso.

—Pero es uno sólo.

—No importa. Es hermoso igual.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Si.

—Terry... ¿Por qué nunca hablas de Eleonor?—la rubia notó como cambió su cara a una más seria.

—Es una larga historia. Pero prometo contarte todo.

—Esta bien. Tomaré tu palabra. Vamos.

—Ah...—la pecosa salió corriendo de su vista.

—No me alcanzaras—le gritó mientras se alejaba.

Él corrió rápidamente atrapándola por detrás. La tomó de la cintura. La acorraló contra un árbol.

—Claro que si—se puso frente a ella. Apoyando su brazo en el árbol. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca y bajo la mirada. Él le tomó el mentón.

—Eres muy bonita. La más bonita de todas las mujeres.

—Eso no te lo creo—dijo ella sonrió aún con las mejillas encendidas. Eso la hacía parecer más adorable e inocente.

—Pues deberías. Eres hermosa—la tomó del mentón y se acercó a ella depositando un dulce beso en su frente. Luego se apartaron.

—Pronto partirás—dijo ella con un dejo de nostalgia.

—No me lo recuerdes... No quiero dejarte.

—Pero es tu trabajo. Tienes que hacerlo. Además... Si quieres podemos escribirnos.

—Por supuesto que quiero.—ella sonrió.—Quiero saber todo de ti. Candy... No sé que has hecho conmigo. Pero no dejo de pensarte ni un solo momento.

—Exageras.—trató de sonar graciosa.

—No me crees, verdad.

—Bueno. En verdad...—no encontraba las palabras justas—Es sólo... No sé cómo decirte porque no quiero discutir por ésto. Pero a veces me resulta difícil llegar a pensar que la has olvidado.—dijo apartándose un poco.

—Lo mismo podría pensar yo de tí. ¿No lo crees?—ella se detuvo.

—Entre Antony y yo jamás hubo algo. El siempre estuvo enamorado de mi prima. Nunca se fijó en mi. Así que no podemos comparar una cosa con la otra. En cambio tú...

—En cambio yo, nada. Yo conocí a una Eliza muy diferente, de la cual creí estar enamorado pero créeme Candy, cuando te digo que ya no me importa. Tú no tienes comparación. Jamás experimenté un sentimiento semejante a cuando estoy contigo.—sus palabras eran sinceras. La tomó de la mano y la hizo girar para que lo mirara.— ¿Qué me dices de él?

—¿Antony? Él es sólo un amigo. Y si alguna vez sentí algo por él ahora ya no existe.

—Y por mí... ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mí, Candy?

—Eh... Siento que... eres muy bueno.. noble y...—bajó la mirada.

—Y qué...

— ...Que te quiero mucho.—dijo avergonzada.

—¿De verdad?—él al contrario, se emocionó al oír esas palabras de su boca.

—Si.—respondió. Pero en la forma que él la miraba la hacía intimidarse.

—¿Por qué te escondes?

—No sé... Es sólo que... me da vergüenza.

—No lo hagas. Nunca te avergüences conmigo. estas metiendo en mi como una enfermedad, Candy. No sé que voy a hacer contigo.—la atrajo junto a él. Y apoyados contra el gran árbol ella le respondió.

—Lo que tú quieras...

—No te atrevas a engañarme... De ti no podría soportarlo.—le susurró sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

—Nunca. Te lo juro.—le respondió en el mismo tono. Sellando esa confirmación con un suave beso mientras ella acariciaba su rostro y él la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza. Ambos se entregaban a esa dulce sensación del beso haciendo que se intensificara más.

—Te quiero.—susurró sobre sus labios.

—¡Candy, Terry!—los llamó Annie.

—¡Que inoportuna!—se quejó él castaño. Ella sonrió.

—Será mejor ir con ellos.—se apartó y le tendió la mano.

—Si.

Caminaron uno a la par del otro, tomados de las manos hasta ellos.

—Candy... Candy

—Si Stear...

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Toma—le entregó una pequeña cajita.

—Oh. ¿Qué es?

—Abrelo y lo sabrás.—se sentaron sobre la unas frazadas que tendieron sobre el pasto.

—Ten cuidado Candy. No vaya a ser que explote y Terry quede viudo antes de tiempo—se burló el hermano de Stear, logrando las carcajadas de los demás.

—No seas así, Archie.—la pecosa abrió con sumo cuidado el envoltorio.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó muy ansiosa Patty observando una hermosa cajita de madera con incrustaciones de priedras preciosas. Y en letras doradas las iniciales de la rubia.

—Stear... Es... es muy hermosa—dijo mientras escuchaba la melodía.

—Vaya Hermano. Está vez tengo que admitir que te superaste—lo eligió Archie.

—Gracias, Stear—dijo Candy depositando un beso en la mejilla de éste.

—Creo que tendré que esmerarme en crear algo mejor.—dijo Terry sarcástico.

—No seas celos, hombre.—comentó Stear.

—Bueno, es hora de que prueben nuestros manjares—agregó Annie.

—Oh... Que prepararon estas bellas damas.—dijo Archie.

—Yo hice unos pastelitos de manzanas.—dijo con timidez Patty.

—Yo quiero uno—dijo Stear tomando uno de la canasta. Dió un buen mordisco y por poco se rompe un diente.

—¿Qué sucede? No te gustó...—preguntó Patty al ver la cara del hombre.

—Hmm... Mm no...—murmuró con la boca llena, el rostro de la chica se desencajo —Quiero decir...—tragó— Está bueno es eso que no sabía que contenía sorpresas.—sacó de su boca una tapita de plástico.

—Oh...—se puso de todos colores. Los demás estallaron en risas.— se debe haber caído y no me di cuenta.

—Eso se llama darle un toque diferente—se burló Archie recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermano.—ouch...

—Espero que tú no cocines con sorpresa, pecosa.—comentó Terry.

—No sean así... Patty hizo un gran trabajo. Están exquisitos, amiga.—dijo Candy.

—Yo por las dudas no comeré quiero estar vivito para esta noche.—se burló Archie. Todos reían alegremente.

...

..

.

Por otra parte...

Las cosas para Eliza no habían salido como las había planeado. Su padre, un hombre estricto y muy dedicado a su trabajo, se había negado a la petición de su madre. Por lo que el viaje se tuvo que posponer para cuando él terminara unos contratos muy importantes para la familia de su futuro, hasta ahora, yerno. Ya que sin él ellas no viajarían y Neal no tenía ninguna intención de acompañarlas. Conocía lo histérica que era su hermana y lo malhumorada que podría ser su madre cuando su marido no estaba cerca. Por lo tanto la pelirroja fue la única que no pudo asistir al teatro.

Pero en cuanto llegó a Nueva York lo primero que hizo fue ir a la mansión de los Andley.

—Buenos días, señorita Eliza.—saludó amablemente el ama de llaves. La pelirroja ingresó al lugar muy altiva.

—¿Dónde está Antony?—su voz era más fría que un freezer.

—El joven, esta en la biblioteca. Me pidió que no lo interr...—no terminó de completar la frase porque la pelirroja hizo caso omiso a la petición del rubio.

Entró con su mejor cara de niña buena. Era hora de actuar y hacer su mejor papel.

—Eliza, ¿qué haces aquí?—estaba sorprendido por la aparición repentina de su prometida.

—Hola...—dijo con timidez.

—Si ... perdón. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Con quién viniste?

—Estoy con mi familia. No te preocupes.—tomó asiento.—Antony... Debemos hablar.

—¿Pasó algo?—se levantó de su lugar y se sentó frente a ella.

—No sé cómo debo decirte ésto...

—¿Qué sucede, Eliza? Dime de una vez. ¿Estas bien?

—Si... Bueno, no...—se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana.—Perdóname, Antony.

—No te entiendo, Eliza.—ella se giró para mirarlo, caminó hacia él. Se sentó nuevamente y tomando sus manos junto a las suyas.

—He sido muy egoísta contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—se estaba impacientando.

—Tú y Candy.—él arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Candy siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. Y tú lo sabes...—se soltó de su agarre.

—Pero yo te elegí a ti.— caminó hacia su escritorio.

—Eso lo sé, Antony. Pero tú nunca estuviste realmente enamorado de mi. He visto como la miras. Tú jamás me miraste de esa manera.

—¿Qué dices Eliza?—no quería mirarla.

—La verdad. Tú estas enamorado de ella. Ambos lo están. Yo fui muy egoísta. No pensé en ustedes, en lo que sentían.

—Calmate, Eliza. Estas hablando incoherencias.

—Antony... Yo...—se echó a llorar.— yo no puedo casarme contigo.

—Pero... ¿Qué estás diciendo?—se asombró pero a la vez sintiendo un gran alivio oírla decir aquello. Se sintió mal, él había creído toda su vida que su amor por la chica que estaba ahora frente a él, era verdadero. Pero se había equivocado terriblemente al darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

—Lo que oíste. No voy a permitir que seas infeliz conmigo. No puedo estar con un hombre sabiendo que ama a otra mujer.—dijo entre llanto.

—Eliza...—la sostenía de los hombros.

—Antony... Déjame enmendar este error.

—No podemos hacer ésto, Eliza. Tú y yo... estamos comprometidos. Tú familia se opondría. Además te di mi palabra, y como caballero que soy debo de cumplir.

—Se que eres un gran hombre. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Y con respecto a lo que diga mi familia no me importa. Yo me encargaré de eso. Pero ahora es tu felicidad la que interesa. Candy te ama. He sido injusta con ella también. Los quiero tanto a ambos. Que no puedo con ésto. Mi corazón me lo reclama todo el tiempo. No podría vivir en paz llevando esa gran carga—lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

—Y tú. ¿Qué pasará contigo?¿Qué hay con lo que tú sientes?

—Yo...—el teatro que estaba haciendo Eliza resultaba de lo más convincente. Anthony creía cada palabra y llanto de la pelirroja.—Yo te quiero. Te quiero tanto que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo a cambio de remediar mi egoísmo.

—No.

—Dejame terminar de hablar... Por favor—él asintió.—Déjame ayudarte con Candy. Como te dije anteriormente, ella está enamorada de ti, y sé que tu también de ella. Lo pude notar desde el momento en que los vi en la villa.

—Eliza... Yo...

—No tienes que explicarme nada, yo fui la que se interpuso entre ustedes. Y quiero ser quien te ayude a que tengas a Candy.

—Candy esta comprometida.—dijo serio.—el rostro de la muchacha se desencajó. Se puso pálida. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Comprometida? ¿Con quién?

—Con el actor ese. Terrence Grandchester—dijo despectivamente.

—No puede ser. —se levantó abruptamente.

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Acaso no los viste lo bien que se llevaban estando allá. Ese tipo se aprovechó de que ella estaba vulnerable.

—Maldita mojigata —la maldijo para si misma.

—Esta noche harán una cena para hacerlo oficial. Ya que él parte mañana.

—Eso no puede ser cierto...—tenia sus puños aferrados en la falda.—¡Tienes que impedirlo!

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Candy no lo quiere. Si se comprometió con él fue por despecho porque pensó que ya no tendría oportunidad contigo, Antony. No puedes dejarla que cometa esa locura.—suplicaba.

—Pero... No puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Yo te ayudaré.

—Has perdido la razón, Eliza.

—Puede que un poco. Pero no dejaré que Candy se case con él.—esa actitud desconcertó un poco al rubio.—No me mires así. Lo digo porque estoy más que segura que ella aun te ama. Lo hizo durante toda su vida. Y un amor así no se olvida tan fácil.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Por supuesto. Dijiste que él se va mañana, no es así.

—Si.

—Bien. Aprovecharemos su ausencia. La recuperas. Ten por seguro.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Prepárate para la cena. Iré contigo. Ah, y de ésto ni una palabra a nadie. Será nuestro secreto.

Salió dejando a Antony muy desconcertado. No podía creer lo que Eliza le había confesado. Pero sintió un gran alivio. Ahora era libre para recuperar a su adorada amiga de toda la vida y gran amor.

...

..

.

La casa de la familia White ya estaba cómodamente habitable. Susana se había encargado de que todo estuviera perfecto, aunque solo se tratara de una cena muy íntima ya que Candy y Terry no tenían tantas amistades en Nueva York. Por lo que sólo serían sus amigos más cercanos.

—Estas lista, cariño.

—Si mamá.

—Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Aun no puedo creer que ya no seas mi bebé. Mi pequeña Candy.

—Mamá, aún no me he casado ni me fui de casa. —se abrazó a ella y besó su mejilla.

—Lo sé, hija. Es sólo que fue tan rápido.

—Si, lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que con él me siento bien. Quiero a Terry, mamá.—dijo muy segura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me hace feliz de que así sea, cariño. Estoy contenta de que sea con éste joven con quien te comprometes.—ambas sonrieron.

Las dos rubias con una gran sonrisa en los labios descendieron por la amplia escalera. Al pie las esperaban su prometido y padre.

—Oh, que hermosa.—susurró Antony a unos metros de donde estaban el castaño.

—Ahh...—suspiraron sus amigas.

—Sus ojos verdes.—dijo en voz baja Antony —su verde traje. —Candy estaba realmente hermosa con un vestido corte imperio, verde que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Marcaba su diminuta cintura y el lazo que se ataba por debajo del busto lo marcaba aún mas, dando un toque sensual pero nada atrevido.

El silvido de Stear lo volvió a la realidad.

—Eh...—la pelirroja ardía de la rabia. Pero sabía que debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Antony se ha quedado boquiabierto.—le comentó al oído su hermano a Archie.

—Estas preciosa, Candy.—besó el dorso de su mano.

—Gracias, Terry. Tu estas muy guapo, también.

—Candy, estas tan hermosa amiga.—se acercaron Annie y Patty a ella.

—Gracias por su invitación, señora Susana.—dijo Annie.

—Me alegró de que todos hayan podido venir.

—Nos sentimos honrados en acompañarlos—comentó el Robert Hathaway quien había llegado junto a Karen.

—Eliza.—se sorprendió la rubia al verla en su casa.

—Hola, Candy. Disculpa por haber venido sin ser invitada.

—No tienes porque disculparte, Eliza. Eres bienvenida a nuestra casa.—agregó Susana.

—No sabía que estabas aquí.—dijo Candy.

—Llegamos esta mañana muy temprano.

—¿Vinieron tus padres, contigo?

—Si, tío William. Mis padres les mandan saludos.

—Gracias, querida.

—Bueno, porque no pasamos todos a la mesa.—indicó la madre.

La mesa estaba elegantemente servida, se había elegido la mejor vajilla para la ocasión. Copas de cristales con bordes en oro, los cubiertos de plata. La mantelería blanca con bordados en hilos de plata y oro. Hermosas rosas adornaban la mesa.

Cada uno tomó su lugar, por supuesto que el novio junto a la novia.

Todo transcurrió en perfecta calma. Las conversaciones eran amenas.

Anthony de vez en cuando miraba descaradamente a la novia, acto que no pasó desapercibido al novio.

Antes de que sirvieran el postre. Terry se puso de pie.

—Damas y Caballeros les agradecemos infinitamente que nos acompañen en un día tan especial para nosotros—le sonrio a Candy y ella le respondió de igual manera—y aquí delante de todos quiero que Candy acepte este anillo de compromiso como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ella, por lo que te pregunto—se arrodilló ante ella, tomó su mano, y antes de preguntar besó el dorso—Candice White ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—el anillo era un diamante blanco con un corte de forma exagonal sencillo pero magnífico, era perfecto para la delicada mano de la ella.

—Si Terry, acepto— él le colocó la joya en el dedo anular. Luego volvió a besa la mano. Estaba emocionada y no pudo decir nada más, así que Terry le tendió la mano, esta se puso de pie. Laa tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo estremecer a la hermosa rubia.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron y saludaron a los futuros esposos.

—Que alegría, amiga. Estoy tan feliz por ti.—dijo muy emocionada Annie.

—Gracias, Annie. Me alegra de poder compartirlo con ustedes.

—Creo que llegamos en el momento perfecto—comentó Patty.

—Te felicito, Candy—fue el cínico saludo de la pelirroja interrumpiendo a las amigas.

—Gracias, Eliza.—la miró con desconfianza.

—Quien diría que te robarían tan rápido el corazón, amigo —dijo Karen.

—Yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe.

—Te llevas a una gran mujer.—se unió Albert al saludo. Dándole un efusivo abrazo—Candy es como una hermana pequeña. Espero que sepas cuidarla si es que no quieres conocerme enojada.

—Jajaja jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarla, Albert.

—Lo sé, Terry.

—Terry... Felicitaciones.—dijo con cinismo. Éste sólo asintió e emitió una fingida sonrisa. No quería hacer un escándalo estando Albert junto a ellos, además de que estaba en casa de los padres de su prometida.

Cuando fue el turno de Antony el castaño no le perdió movimiento alguno.

—Candy...

—Antony, me da mucho gusto de que hayas podido venir. Sabes que era muy importante de que tu estuvieras.

—Lo sé. Tu sabes que te quiero.—deposito un prolongado beso en el dorso de la delicada mano de la rubia.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero debo robarme a mi futura esposa—dijo Terry dándole una sonrisa arrogante al rubio quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto.

—Tranquilo.—le dijo Eliza cuando se acercó al rubio viendo como se alejaba la parejita.—ya tendrás tu oportunidad de demostrarle que se está equivocando.

—No sé si realmente tienes razón.—dijo angustiado.

—No te entiendo.

—No creo que Candy siga enamorada de mi.

—Por supuesto que lo está. Sólo finge porque aún cree que tú y yo seguimos juntos.

—No lo sé—pronunció Antony en tono muy bajo, mirando lo feliz que se veían Candy junto a Terry.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Siento hacerlas esperar chicas, pero esta vez tuve un triste inconveniente.

Estaré actualizando las demás durante la semana. Prometo no tardar con las demás historias.

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Terry había partido hacía como más de tres meses, ya. Con la promesa de volver y desposarse con su preciosa pecosa.

— _Extráñame y piensa mucho en mí—tenía un mal presentimiento al alejarse de ella._

— _Tú también. Te estaré esperando._

— _Te amo.—le dijo con dulzura sujetandola de la cintura y luego depósito un sutil y delicado beso en los labios rosados de ella._

— _Vuelve pronto—fueron las últimas palabras de ellas cuando lo vió subir al tren._

Casi todas las noches eran las mismas. Estaban dos días en cada ciudad y luego viajaban a otra para presentar su obra. En cada lugar era todo un éxito. La gente los aplaudía y alababan especialmente al castaño quien robaba los suspiros de jovenes y no tan jóvenes ganándose la envidia de los caballeros.

Dormía hasta tarde, luego se iba al teatro. En sus tiempos libres aprovechaba para escribir a su pecosa. Cada día que pasaba la extrañaba más y más por lo que se iba apoderando tanto de su corazón como de su cabeza.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos mi pequeña pecosa?—se preguntaba el joven contemplando el cielo desde la terraza del teatro.—de seguro que en el hospital. Extraño tu risa. Esos ojitos que me miran con tanta ternura.—suspiró —Ay Candy, te has metido tan dentro de mí.

—¿Hablando solo?—lo cuestionó una voz femenina.

—¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó sin voltearse a ver a la susodicha.

—Robert me dijo que estarías aquí. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

—No, gracias. No bebo café.

—Podria ser un té, si quieres.

—Mira Margoth, no quiero ser grosero contigo. Pero no me das otra opción. He tratado de ser muy paciente contigo y de decirte de la mejor manera que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo. Así que por favor.—le indicó la salida—necesito estar sólo.

—Eres un imbécil—dijo la mujer marchándose enfurecida por el trato del hombre.

Margoth era parte del elenco, correspondía a uno de los actores secundarios de la obra. Se había fijado en Terry desde el momento en que lo vió pero este tenía el menor de los intereses en ella. Por lo que a este le molestaba que no se había fijado en ella como lo hicieron los demás. Era una mujer hermosa, de eso no tenía duda. Pero no había nada en ella que le llamara aunque fuese un poco de atención. Menos ahora que su corazón era ocupado por su rubia de preciosos ojos verdes.

...

..

.

Por su lado, Candy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital ya sea asistiendo a su padre o con el grupo de residentes.

Aprovechando la ausencia del prometido de la rubia, Eliza y Antony se alieron para separarlos. Así que buscando algunas excusas se las ingenia a para buscarla a la salida de trabajo.

—¡Candy!

—Antony—se detuvo en la entrada enn cuanto lo vió. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.—Otra vez por aquí.

—Andaba cerca. Recién vi a tu padre y le pregunté por ti. Me dijo que salias en unos minutos. Así que decidí esperarte. ¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho?

—Eh... No.

—Te invitó a tomar un café.

—Esta bien. Hace bastante frío y creo que nos vendría bien algo caliente.—sonrió.

—Vamos—le ofreció el brazo y ella algo dudosa lo aceptó.

Caminaron tranquilamente por la vereda, hasta llegar a un pequeña cafetería cerca de donde estaban. Él le abrió la puerta, dándole lugar a ella para que entrara primero. Y el seguido por detrás.

Se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle.

—¿Has recibido noticia de Terry?

—Si. Me escribe desde cada ciudad que visita— ante la sola mención de ese nombre, los ojos de Candy se iluminaban. Tenían un brillo especial—Ayer recibí una carta. Está muy bien aunque demasiado cansado.

—No entiendo como puedes aceptar casarte con él sabiendo la vida que llava. Su trabajo implica estar separados meses y meses.

—Ambos tenemos nuestras metas. Terry es feliz con lo que hace y yo lo soy porque él lo está. Además, cuando nos casemos será distinto. Podré acompañarlo.

—No creo que él sea bueno para ti, Candy.—la conversación se estaba tornando densa. No quería discutir con él.

—¿Por qué Eliza no está contigo?

—Eliza y yo nos separamos.—lo dijo sin ninguna expresión.

—Pero...¿Por qué? Si tú y ella... Se amaban.

—En realidad.—tenía sus manos juntas apoyadas sobre la mesa, estaba nervioso se podía ver porque jugaba con sus dedos.—No amo a Eliza.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. Me di cuenta de que no es ella a quien amo de verdad.—la miró. Ahora fue el turno de ella de ponerse nerviosa. Él la miraba con descaro.

—No. No puedes estar hablando en serio. Lo de ustedes lleva años. Eliza... Eliza te ama.

—Eliza me quiere. Y yo a ella también. Nos apresurados en tomar decisiones y ahora estamos arrepentidos.

—Y tus padres... ¿Los señores Legan? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Se dieron cuenta en lo que acaban de hacer? ¿Para tu madre será una terrible decepción?

—Candy escúchame.—puso sus manos sobre las de ella.—No entiendes de que no la amo. No es ella con quien quiero estar.—ella se tensó y disimuladamente fue apartando sus manos de él.

— No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Ustedes... No sé. Se los veía tan bien juntos.

—Nos llevamos bien. La quiero. Pero no la amo.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Decidimos tomarnos un tiempo. Ambos debemos de pensar bien lo que haremos. Aunque yo estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero.

—Candy, Antony—los llamaron en cuanto los vieron. La rubia se sintió aliviada mientras que su acompañante quería despellejar a los inoportunos.

—Stear, Archie que alegría verlos.

—Nos tienes abandonados.—comentó Archie.

—He estado muy ocupada en el hospital. Casi no tengo tiempo de salir.

—No te preocupes. Se que estás dedicando bastante en tu carrera. Pero cuéntanos, ¿has tenido noticias de tu famoso prometido? He leído que ha sido un todo éxito en Boston.

—Si, me ha escrito en cuanto llegó. Está muy contento porque les está yendo de maravilla.—dijo tan orgullosa de su novio que el rubio se molestó por verla expresarse con tanto entusiasmo por ese hombre.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, Candy. Es tarde y deberías de descansar—dijo Antony para sacarse de encima a los recién llegados.

—Yo la acompaño. Tu busca a Albert en la oficina que lleva horas tratando de hablar contigo. Está furioso.—comentó Stear.

—No. Yo la traje y yo la llevaré.—dijo más que molesto.

—Antony—dijo con su dulce voz.—Ve con Albert. Yo puedo volver con los chicos. Será mejor que no hagas enojar más a Albert porque ya sabes lo duro que puede llegar a ser—comentó tratando de alivianar la tensión.

—Esta bien. Pero sólo lo hago porque tú me lo pides.—la acompañó a la salida—¿Te puedo pasar a buscar mañana luego del trabajo?

—Antony... No está bien que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos. La gente podría pensar mal de nosotros y no quisiera que se malinterprete. Entiendes, verdad.

—Es por él. No quiere verte conmigo ni que me acerque a ti, no es así...

—Antony... Por favor. Estas equivocado. Terry jamás me prohibió tener tu amistad.

—¡Yo no quiero tu amistad! ¿No te das cuenta?—dijo frustrado. La rubia se sorprendió por aquella actitud.—Perdón no quise hablarte de esa manera.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Stear—lo llamó a su amigo quien parecía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de ellos.—¿Nos vamos?

— Si—respondió tan amable como siempre.

—Candy...

—Adios, Antony.—se despidió dejando aún más molesto.

—Maldita sea la hora en que me decidí por ti Eliza.—dijo para sí mismo aparentando los puños.

—Antony, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Archie cuando se puso al lado del joven viendo el semblante de éste.

—No.—fue la corta respuesta.—Voy a ver lo que Albert quiere. Nos veremos en casa.—caminó en dirección opuesta a Candy.

...

..

.

Stear amablemente la dejó en casa de los White.

No vio a ninguno de sus padres por lo que subió a su recámara para alistarse para la cena.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su madre sentada sobre la cama.

—Mamá.—dejó su bolsa en el buró.

—Hola cariño.—había algo distinto en su voz. En sus ojos un destello de tristeza.—¿cómo te fue?

—Bien—respondió ella mientras se acercaba a su madre sin apartar su vista de cada gesto de ella.—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Siéntate, cariño— le indicó con la mano un lugar junto a ella.

—¿Pasó algo con papá? No lo he visto cuando llegué.

—No. Hay algo que necesitamos hablar.

—Dime, entonces..

—Candy... Hoy estuvo Eliza en casa...—la pequeña rubia se puso de pie.

—¿Qué... te dijo?

—Candy... ¿Tu sabías que ella y Terry tuvieron algo?

—Ella lo engañó.

—Candy. Porque no nos dijiste lo que estaba pasando. Sabes que entre nosotras no hay secretos. Puedes contarme todo. Siempre trato de escucharte y aconsejarte lo mejor para ti.

—No quería que ninguno en la familia de Antony se enteraran, mucho menos su madre o la tía abuela. Sabes lo que eso implicaría, verdad.

—Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Eliza.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que te casas para impedir que Terry le cuente a Antony sobre ellos.

—Eso no es verdad.—dijo molesta.

—No puedo dejar que te cases con este hombre.

—No puedes hacerme ésto, mamá.—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Candy, escúchame...

—No. Escúchame tu mamá.—dijo muy segura de si misma—Amo a Terry, lo amo como nunca imaginé que podía hacerlo. No voy a casarme por salvar a ninguno de ellos. Lo hago porque lo quiero, porque quiero estar con él. No sé que cosas te habrá dicho Eliza. Pero no voy a dejar que nos separen.

—Hija por Dios. Ese hombre se aprovechó de tu prima.

—¡Mentira! Ella lo engañó.

—Sabes que...—la mujer dudó en decírselo.—que fue su mujer.

—¿Qué dices?

—Candy ésto lo debe saber tu padre. No voy a dejar que cometas una locura casándose con este hombre.

—No. Mamá por favor. No lo hagas.—le suplicó.

—Ese hombre no vale la pena, hija. Mira lo que hizo con tu prima.

—Eliza lo engañó. ¿Por qué no me crees lo que te digo?

—Ese hombre te lavó la cabeza.

—Por Dios, mamá. Nadie hizo tal cosa en mi. Lo amo. No lo entiendes. Terry no le hizo nada. Él me lo juró y yo le creo . Sé que no haría semejante cosa. Por favor. No hables con papá aún. Deja que hable con Terry primero. Él podrá aclararlo todo.—su madre negaba con la cabeza—por favor. No me hagas ésto. Otra vez no. No soportaría que me separaran de él.—cayó de rodillas. Cubría su rostro con sus manos. Tenía miedo de lo que dijo Eliza fuera verdad y de que obligarán a Terry a casarse con ella. Pero confiaba en él.

—Esta bien, cariño.—se arrodilló junto a ella tomando en sus brazos— Pero ya no llores más. No puedo tolerar el verte sufrir de esta manera. Ya bastante daño te han hecho.—le secó las lágrimas— Le daré la oportunidad de aclarar ésto, pero si llega a ser verdad lo que dijo Eliza, no dejaré que te cases con él. El deberá responder por tu prima y hacerse cargo de sus actos.—ambas se pusieron de pie. La más joven se sentó sobre su cama.

Candy no dijo más nada. Susana salió del cuarto dejando a una muchacha desvalida sin saber qué hacer. No podía contárselo a Antony ni a ninguno de ellos. Estaba sola. Debía de ponerse en contacto rápidamente con su prometido. Él era el único que podía aclarar todo ésto de una vez y limpiar su nombre.

Durante la cena trató de mostrarse lo más calmada posible, no quería que su padre se enterara aún.

—Parece algo indispuesta esta noche. ¿Te ocurre algo? —dijo su padre.

—Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Ordenare que te preparen un té y tómate unos analgésicos. Será mejor que te recuerdes. Has estado trabajando mucho en el hospital.

—Estaré bien.

—Déjame acomparte hasta tú habitación—dijo su madre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su madre le había puesto el camisón, la había metido en la cama y había pedido una taza de té. Susana se sentó en la cama y empezó a humedecerle la frente con agua de lavanda. ¡Su proceder era tan maternal y la miraba con tanto cariño y preocupación! Las lágrimas brotaron con tanta celeridad que no le dió tiempo a contenerlas y resbalaron por sus sienes hasta su cabello.

Susana le tendió su pañuelo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—ella negó con la cabeza. —Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, cariño. Espero que confíes en mí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era su Nana con el té y el medicamento para el dolor.

En cuanto ambas mujeres la dejaron a solas, bebió un sorbo de té, pero no le apetecía mucho, así que dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la bandeja. Se percató entonces de que allí había un libro de Romeo y Julieta que había leído junto a Terry. Al abrirlo una hoja de papel cayó sobre su regazo. Desde que él se había marchado aquella mañana de su casa en Chicago, no había vuelto a tocar aquel libro. Abrió el sobre y sonrió al reconocer aquella letra:

" _Cuando te miro a los ojos, pierdo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se me nubla la razón, mi juicio desaparece y me pierdo en el paraíso que hallo en tu mirada._

 _Anhelo acariciar tus ruborizadas mejillas y susurrarte al oído cuánto te adoro, hasta qué punto me has robado el corazón y lo imposible que se me antoja la idea de vivir sin ti._

 _Estar tan cerca y no poder tocarte resulta una agonía. Tu ceguera frente a mis sentimientos es un tormento diario y el amor que siento me está llevando al borde de la locura._

 _¿Dónde está tu compasión cuando más la necesito? Abre los ojos, amada mía, y mira lo que tienes delante: no soy solo tu amigo, sino un hombre profunda y desesperadamente enamorado."_

—Terry...—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.—Mañana, seré más fuerte—se dijo así misma.—Mañana, tendré mayor control sobre mi corazón, pero esta noche me permitiré una última indulgencia.—se acomodó sobre los almohadones y empezó a leer cada línea. Tanto el dolor de cabeza como el de su corazón fueron aplacándose mientras se perdía en el libro que había compartido con él. Se quedó dormida con su carta en la mano.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el padre de Candy fue a su habitación antes del desayuno. Ella estaba sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo una carta para Terry. La señorita Ponny aún no había ido para ayudarla a vestirse, por lo que aún seguía en su ropa de dormir, en bata.

Llamó a la puerta dando unos leves golpes.

—Adelante.—dijo la joven.

—Buenos días princesa. Vengo a ver qué tal te encuentras hoy —dijo el hombre adentrándose a la habitación.

—Buen día, papá. Estoy bien.

—Lamento que anoche te sintieras indispuesta. Quería venir a verte, pero tú madre dijo que te convendría algo de paz y tranquilidad.—tomó asiento sobre la enorme cama de su hija.

—Solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

—Has estado trabajando mucho, últimamente. Deberías tomarte el día. Necesitas reponer energías.—su padre la conocía tan bien como su madre lo hacía pero no quería presionarla, dejaría que ella misma le contara lo que la estaba atormentado.

—Puede que tengas razón, papá.—el hombre se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

—No me gusta verte triste. Ni mucho menos que te enfermes, cariño.

—Estoy bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.—se levantó y se abrazó a su cintura. Su padre besó la cima de su cabeza.—te quiero, papá.

—Yo también, mi pequeña. Te dejo para que termines de arreglarte. El desayuno estará en quince minutos así que apresúrate o sino tú madre comenzará a gritar.—dijo el hombre muy risueño.

—Estaré lista en unos minutos.—dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza. Sentía el corazón como un témpano y muy pesado. Lo único que quería hacer era meterse en la cama y no salir de allí en al menos una semana. Pero se prometió ser fuerte.

...

..

.

—Oh, luces increíble, amiga —exclamó Annie cuando se reunió con ella y con Patty después del desayuno.

Llevaba la carta para Terry en su pequeño bolso y le había permitido a su Nana que se esmerara en su arreglo un poco más de lo habitual con la esperanza de que al menos pudiera disimular su estado de ánimo.

—Me encanta tu vestido, Candy.—dijo Patty contemplando la prenda que llevaba su amiga. Era un precioso vestido de seda amarillo con estampas floreadas, escote cuadrado y voladillos blancos, tejidos a mano. Mangas ajustada hasta el antebrazo y luego amplias. La falda era un tanto amplía. No llevaba miriñaque. Además lo acompañaba con un hermoso sombrero. Candy irradiaba una belleza pura e inocencia.

Annie entrelazó un brazo con el de la rubia y el otro con el de Patty y así partieron en dirección al correo.

...

Sus amigas habían charlado durante todo el camino, sobre su estancia en Londres y de lo bien que la pasaban con los hermanos Cornwell. Sin embargo la pecosa no había logrado apartar sus pensamientos sobre su prometido y de lo que Eliza le había contado a su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de correos, Candy dejó la carta dirigida a Terry. Y luego se encaminaron a las tiendas. Annie tenía que comprarse una cinta nueva para un sombrero que estaba decorando, así que buscaron una tienda de cintas y entraron a curiosear. Escogió tres, todas ellas en distintos tonos de azul

—¿Qué opinas, Candy? —las sujetó junto a su rostro y abrió bien los ojos—.¿Cuál de las tres se acerca más al color de mis ojos?—la rubia miró los tres colores.

—Esa. La más oscura.

—¿De verdad? Porque no pensaba que mis ojos fueran tan oscuros. Pero esta otra es algo más verdosa y en mis ojos no hay verde alguno y la otra es demasiado claro. Patty ¿tu qué piensas?

—Definitivamente, esa no —dijo señalando la que tenía tonos verdosos—creo que la más oscura te quedará bien.

—Te lo dije—dijo Candy. Las chicas siguieron viendo los hermosos lazos mientras que la rubia mantenía su mirada alejada de ellas.

Mientras observaba el exterior en actitud aburrida, discernio una silueta familiar al otro lado de la calle. El caballero se quitó el sombrero como muestra de que la había reconocido.

Ella salió de la tienda cuando lo vió cruzar la calle y dirigirse hacia donde estaba.

—Buenos días, prima —la saludó el joven con una pequeña reverencia.

—Buen dia , Neal ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Estoy de visita. —Hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor—. ¿Qué está haciendo tu por aquí?—ella señaló hacia la tienda.

—Estoy comprando una cinta.

—¿Sola?

—No, no estoy sola —aseguró. señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior de la tienda.

—Supe que te has comprometido con el actor Grandchester.

—Asi es.—dijo muy segura.—Terry y yo vamos a casarnos en cuanto regrese de su gira.

—Te felicito, prima. Sólo espero que ese hombre te merezca.—dijo muy sincero.—Neal y Eliza eran totalmente muy diferentes. A pesar de ser hermanos el jamás aprobó en mal comportamiento de ella ni mucho menos sus caprichos.

—Gracias. Terry es una gran persona. Ten por seguro.

Los jóvenes primos se despidieron quedando encontrarse en cualquier otro momento.

...

..

.

Mientras por otra parte de la ciudad la joven pelirroja se paseaba del brazo de su amiga Luisa, quien era tan liberal como ella. Su dama de compañía, la infaltable Gertrudis iba por detrás.

Salían de una de las prestigiosas tiendas de Nueva York. Cuando vieron pasar a un joven guapo, muy conocido por ellas, especialmente por Eliza.

En el preciso momento que lo divisó se dirigió, disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre, con Louisa pisándole los talones, obviamente.

—Señorita Legan, señorita Wilson —las saludó con una reverencia.

—Señor Reynolds—exclamó Eliza con la voz entrecortada y pestañeando en exceso—¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!. ¿Qué le trae por esta zona?—él tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—He venido siguiendo a mi corazón y él me ha traído hasta aquí, hasta usted.—Gertrudis observaba con el ceño fruncido. Eliza clavó su mirada en el rostro del joven Reynolds mientras este le besaba la mano. La expresión de su semblante era de emoción y admiración, y una dosis de insinuación suficiente para conseguir que un hombre se le declarara. Era exactamente la misma mirada que había utilizado con Antony cuando había acaparado su atención durante toda su adolescencia.

Eliza siempre se había comportado de forma insensata en presencia de los apuestos caballeros, más cuando se trataba de apellidos pertenecientes a la clase alta.

—Es usted, todo un romántico—exclamó la pelirroja.

—Es usted la musa de mi inspiración.—le dio un guiño. Ella lo miraba tras su abanico.— Es usted una joven muy hermosa.

—Gracias, señor Reynolds.

—Por favor, sólo llámeme Arthur. Me hace sentir muy viejo. Y tan sólo tengo veinticuatro años.

—Oh. Lo haré. Si es lo que prefiere.

—Lo prefiero.

—Eliza, creo que es hora de irnos. Ha sido un gusto volver a verlo.—dijo Luisa.

—Para mi siempre es un placer encontrar a dos bellas damas por estos lugares.—dijo mirando a la joven y luego dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja.—espero volver a verla pronto, Eliza.

—Estoy segura de que así será, Arthur.—el besó el dorso de ambas manos.

Las jóvenes se alejaron coqueteando y entre risas.

—No puedo creer cómo le animabas, Eliza. Sabes perfectamente qué tipo de hombre es.—Eliza se encogió de hombros y miró a su amiga y ambas se echaron a reír. Estaba claro que a ninguna de ellas le importaba en absoluto la clase de hombres que eran si éstos estaban forrados en dinero.

—Querida, por supuesto que soy consciente de la reputación del señor Reynolds, pero existen buenas razones para mantener cerca a un hombre así.—Se acercó un poco más y le susurró—los sinvergüenzas son los que mejor besan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—cuestionó la joven que desconocía ciertos actos de su amiga. Se volvió hacia Luisa y ambas soltaron una risita tonta.—Nunca habría imaginado semejante comportamiento con ese hombre!

—Claro, y tu eres una santa.

—¿Eliza, de verdad piensas coquetear con el señor Reynolds cuando estás interesada en otro hombre?

—Todo el mundo sabe que es perfectamente aceptable que una dama coquetee, siempre y cuando sea discreta. Y su marido valorará gozar del mismo tipo de libertad.

—Debes de tener cuidado, amiga. Hay ojos por todos lados.—dijo señalando con la mirada a la criada.

—Tranquila, Gertrudis es una tumba cuando se trata de guardar un secreto.

—Como tu digas.—ambas siguieron su camino.

Gertrudis sólo las observaba y negaba con su cabeza.

...

..

.

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que Candy habia enviado la carta y aún no recibía noticias de él.

Se sentía angustiada y triste. Trataba de enfocarse en su trabajo y apartar su mente en otra cosa que no fue lo que Eliza había dicho.

—Tql vez Eliza dijo la verdad—pensó mientras observaba por el balco, el cielo estrellado.—Oh, Terry. ¿Por qué no has respondido? No quiero pensar que ella tenga razón. Quiero creer en ti, en tu palabra.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban en el jardín, sola, ya que sus padres habían salido muy temprano.

—Buenos dias. ¿Esta en la casa la señorita, Candy?—preguntó el caballero en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

—Oh... Buen día joven.—dijo la señorita Ponny.—Si. Está desayunando en el jardín. Pase. Ahora mismo le informo.

—No. Iré yo.

—como usted ordene. Señor.

El recién llegado se dirigió al lugar. En cuanto la vio se detuvo unos momentos.

Estaba distraída mirando hacia los jardines. El sol resaltaba el dorado de su larga melena rubia y rizada, en ese momento lo llevaba suelto. Tenía un sencillo vestido corte imperio verde claro.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, apoyando su cuerpo t cruzándose de brazos. La contempló por unos instantes y sonrió al verla tan hermosa como la última vez que la vió.

Caminó con sumo cuidado para no ser escuchado, quería darle la sorpresa.

—Buenos dias—dijo con su encantador acento. Ella se sobresaltó y pegó un grito del susto.—No sabía que fuera tan feo.—se burló al ver el rostro pálido de su amada.

—¡Terry! Oh Terry—corrió hacia el y se arrojó a sus brazos. El la recibió con todas las ansias. la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar.

—Mi pequeña pecosa.—la bajo y ella se abrazó a él pegando su cabeza en su pecho . Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Candy... Te he extrañado tanto.—besó la cima de su cabeza. Sintió la humedad en su camisa. Y lentamente levantó el rostro para mirarlo.—Pequeña, ¿por qué lloras?

—Terry...—el secó las lágrimas con su dedo índice.—¿por qué no respondiste mi carta? Me tenías preocupada.—se apartó de él.

—He respondido a cada una de tus correspondencias, pequeña.

—No. Hace un poco más de dos semanas que te he mandado una carta y no he sabido nada de ti.—se quejó.

—No he recibido nada. Y si no te escribí antes fue porque quería darte la sorpresa de que estaría antes de lo que habíamos planeado la gira.—ella se giró para quedar de espaldas a él.—¿Candy, que sucede? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?—se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros.

— No es eso. Es sólo que...

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Por qué estás asi? Nerviosa y distante.

—Sucedió algo.

—Díme que pasó.—ambos tomaron asientos.

—Eliza rompió su compromiso con Antony.—dijo seria.

—¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho? ¿Eso cambia algo entre nosotros?—dijo tratando de mantener la calma. Pero el sólo hecho de saber que Antony estaba libre le molestaba. Sabía que este trataría de acercarse a su prometida como lo había jurado esa noche luego de la discusión que tuvieron.

— A mi no. ¿Acaso a ti, si.?

—En lo absoluto.—ella lo miró fijo por unos minutos tratando de descifrar algo en su mirada que le dijera lo contrario.

—Eliza habló con mi madre. Le dijo lo que pasó... entre ustedes.—bajó la mirada.

—Esa sinvergüenza. Tendría que haberla desenmascarado cuando lo descubrí.—dijo furioso.—Tu madre debe estar molesta conmigo. ¿Verdad?

—Terry...

—Dime...

—Eliza le dijo algo a mi madre...—apartó su mirada y la fijo en el piso, sentía vergüenza de preguntarle, tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El se acercó a ella y le tomó el mentón incitandola a continuar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo para que te avergüences de esa manera? No tengas miedo de hablar conmigo, Candy. Pronto seré tu esposo y quiero que tengas la confianza para ser libre de expresarte conmigo.

—Es que... Es algo muy delicado.

—Lo que sea que haya dicho, esa sinvergüenza quiero que me lo digas.

—Esta bien. Ella dijo que tú y ella... Ya sabes.

—Se qué.

—Terry...—lo reprendió.—sabes a lo que me refiero. Tenía las mejillas aún más rojas de lo que estaban. El se rió. Le resultaba tan tierna. Su inocencia lo enamoraba mas.

—Perdon. Pero no necesito que seas más clara, cariño.

—Bueno... Que tú y ella... Estuvieron juntos.

—Bueno, eso te lo he contado a ti. Sabes que nosotros íbamos a casarnos.

—Terry... Entonces es verdad que tú y ella...

—Espera... ¿Qué quieres decir en realidad? ¿Que tuvimos relaciones?—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ella asintió y bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

—Si.

—Mirame, Candy. ¿Tu me crees capaz de hacer algo semejante?

—No. Claro que no.—fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de él.

—No Candy. Nunca lo hice. Siempre la respete como la dama que creí que era. Jamás estuvimos solos porque en todo momento estaba su dama de compañía. Eso lo sabes porque te lo he contado. No tengo nada que ocultar. No te mentiría. Lo sabes.—dijo tomando el rostro suave de ella entre sus manos.

—Te creo Terry. Nunca dudé de tí.—ella acarició el de él.

—Candy. Nunca dudes de mí y de lo que siento por ti. Te amo.

—Tambien te amo, Terry.—el sonrió y ella derramó unas lágrimas.

—No llores pequeña. No quiero verte llorar nunca más.

—Estas lágrimas son de alegría. Porque estás aquí, conmigo.

—Me haces tan feliz, Candy.—se acercó a ella y posó sus labios húmedos en los suaves y rosas, de ella. Candy respondió inmediatamente al contacto de aquella suave y tan necesitada caricia. Envolvió sus delgados brazos en el cuello de él. Él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo templado, a través de la fina y sedosa tela del vestido. Candy lo miró a los ojos, cautivada por el amor que desprendía su mirada.

—Podría quedarme así, abrazada a ti para siempre –le confesó, ruborizada. Terry sonrió.

—Y yo –dijo él, acariciando sus delgados brazos.

—Tenemos tanta suerte de tenernos el uno al otro que a veces creo que esto es un sueño del que de un momento a otro despertaré.—escondio su cabeza en el pecho de él. Él le hizo alzar la mirada, cogiéndole el mentón. Candy sintió un leve pinchazo en el corazón al contemplarse en los ojos de su prometido.

—Ésto no es ningún sueño, pequeña –le susurró el joven—Estamos juntos y así permaneceremos para siempre. No tienes nada que temer.

Candy asintió levemente, aferrándose a aquella promesa. Terry besó sus labios con dulzura y entrega. La aferró más a su cuerpo. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirla mas cerca. Saber que estaba con él y que era suya. Le dió un lento y dulce beso, un beso que sabía a caricia, un beso con la dulzura de la miel.

—Te amo—dijo el aún con sus labios sobre los de ella.—mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de la rubia.

Ella temblaba, había anhelado tanto sus caricias y besos. Se dejó llevar por el momento y unirse a aquella exquisita sensación.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Nota:** _ **Después de este capítulo van a odiarme o querer matar jeje. Pero bueno es parte de la historia y si no tiene un poco de acción no nos llama la atención ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Pero prometo darles un buen final.**_

 _ **Mil perdon por tardar tanto. He tenido días muy ocupados. Rindiendo y preparando algunas cosas para el cumple número uno de mi único sobrino. Aun me faltan cosas por hacer. Así que imaginense.**_

 _ **POR SUPUESTO QUE TERMINARÉ CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. QUIERO DARLE UN FINAL COMO SE MERECE Y NO PIENSO DECEPCIONARLAS.**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI.**_

 _ **Abrazos a distancia.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Candy y Terry aún se encontraban en el jardín. Él le había platicado de cómo les fue en la gira y ella sobre sus días durante su ausencia. Obviando las concurridas visitas de joven Brower a la salida del hospital. Sabía que si se lo comentaba nada bueno causaría.

—¿Cuando regresarán tus padres? Necesito hablar con ellos y aclarar la situación.—dijo mientras caminaban por el lugar. Ella iba aferrada a su brazo.

—Supongo que no deben de tardar. Terry, mi padre no sabe lo de Eliza, sólo mi madre. Le pedí que no se lo contara hasta que hablara contigo.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por confiar en mí.

—No tienes que darmelas. Tu supiste ganarte mi confianza.—el tomó su mano depositando un dulce beso en ella.

—Pero creo que es mejor ir con la verdad. Será peor si se entera por terceros y aún más diciéndole algo que no es. ¿No lo crees?

—Creo que tienes razon. No quiero más enredos.

—Me parece lo mejor. Ahora que estamos juntos debemos poner una fecha.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó ella inocentemente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado nuestra boda?—ella abrió sus ojos y boca. Se ruborizó.

—Oh, que tonta soy. Por supuesto que no he olvido es sólo... Bueno, ya sabes. Tú me haces olvidar de todo.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Él sonrió. Se detuvieron y quedando frente a frente. Mirándose por unos segundos, el uno al otro. Él apartó la mirada para sacarse el saco y tenderlo sobre el césped. Luego la ayudó a sentarse. El castaño tomó lugar a su lado.

—¿Te gustaría una fecha en especial?

—Me gustaría que fuera después del cumpleaños de papá. Será dentro de tres meses.

—¿Tanto? A mi me gustaría que fuera lo mas pronto posible.

—¿Te parece mucho dos meses?

—Una eternidad.—dijo con picardía.—¿Que dices si lo hacemos en un mes y medio?

— Sería lo más justo.

—Y con respecto a la ceremonia y fiesta. Prefieres algo sencillo o una gran boda.

—No tengo muchos amigos aquí. Y preferiría que fue en la villa de Lakewood. Amo ese lugar.

—Suena perfecto. Pero estoy seguro que tanto tú madre como la mía, no querrán nada sencillo.—ambos asintieron sonriendo.

—Bueno por lo menos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo. ¿Tus padres estarán?

—Mi padre llegará en dos semanas. ¿Quieres acompañarme a hablar con mi madre? Estaría encantada de que fueras.

—¿De verdad? Por supuesto que me gustaría.—dijo muy entusiasmada.

—¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más bella toda América?—dijo haciendola ruborizarse.

—Hmmm... ¿Sólo de América?—jugo con la tela de su vestido haciendo círculos sobre ella.

—No. Del mundo entero.—se acercó a ella tomándola del mentón. Ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de los besos que el depositaba. Primero en su frente. Luego en sus ojos. Dejó otro en la punta de su nariz. Siguió por ambas mejillas. Ella sentía su corazón acelerarse. Su respiración se tornada cada segundo más agitada. Besó el mentón y rozó sus dientes en él, haciendo que la tersa piel de ella se erizara. Continuó bajando por su garganta, rozando apenas por su cuello para apoyar sus labios entre la oreja y el cuello.

Mientras que con una mano se sostenía en el césped la otra acariciaba la delicada piel del cuello de la rubia.

—Eres tan hermosa que no me canso de decirlo.—le susurraba al oído.

—Te amo—dijo ella en un hilo de voz. El la siguió acariciando. Llevándola a perder el control. Ella sentía sus brazos débiles por lo que poco a poco se iba tendiendo de espaldas al suelo.

—Te amo como nunca antes lo hice.—dijo él con voz ronca, yendo con ella al mismo tiempo.

Parte de su cuerpo se apoyaba en ella. Sus miradas se encontraron. Siendo sus ojos quienes hablában. No hicieron falta las palabras para entender lo que ambos querían.

Ella bajó su mirada a los labios de él, mordiéndose el inferior suyo. El castaño no dudo ni un segundo y tomar en lo que era suyo. Su tentadora y exquisita boca.

Se fundieron bajo el hechizo de sus besos, complementados con inocentes caricias por parte de ella. Él pasaba su mano derecha por su estrecha cintura.

Ella enterró sus dedos en la castaña cabellera.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!—los interrumpió la Sarah.

—Oh, es Sarah.—dijo la rubia enderesándose. Avergonzada.

—Candy, discúlpame. Me dejé llevar.—dijo el castaño arrepentido por su conducta.

—Terry—le acarició la mejilla.—Te amo.—le dió un casto beso en los labios.

—Tambien yo a tí—se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Niña, ¿donde está?—gritaba afligida la empleada.

—Aqui estamos. —dijo la rubia saliendo de entre los rosales.—¿Qué ocurre Sarah?

—Tiene visitas. Han llegado la señorita O'Brien y la señorita Brighton. La esperan en la sala.

—Oh. Bien. Ahora vamos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Terry saludó con galantería a las jóvenes damas. Se despidió de su prometida quedando en volver mañana temprano para hablar con los padres de la rubia.

—Perdon por interrumpirlos. No sabíamos que estabas con Terry—dijo Annie disculpándose.

—Esta bien, chicas. No sé preocupen.—dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo creo que si.—dijo Patty con una sonrisa maliciosa.—¿Por que traes ojas secas en tu cabello, Candy?—la joven interrogada se ruborizó aun más.

—¿Q-qué tengo? ¿Dónde?—preguntó tartamudeando. Las recién llegadas rieron de la cara horrorizada de su amiga.

—Es tan lindo él amor—dijo Patty suspirando.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste que Terry había llegado? Podríamos haber organizado una salida los seis. Nos divertimos tanto cuando lo hacemos—comentó Annie.

—No sabía. Él llegó de sorpresa.—dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Hay amiga. Estas muy enamorada.

—¿Lo crees?

—Siii—respondieron las dos al unísono.

—Ahora que ya está aquí podemos hacer los preparativos para la boda. ¿Ya pusieron la fecha?—preguntó la morena muy ansiosa.

—Si. Será dentro de un mes y medio.

—Oh por Dios. No tendremos tiempo para organizar todo. Tenemos que ver tu vestido. El ajuar. Tus padres seguro que tiraran la casa por la ventana.—exclamó Annie muy entusiasmada.

—De seguro que vendrá el duque. He oído que es un hombre muy serio pero bastante guapo.—dijo en voz baja Patty.

—Estoy tan emocionada que lloraría—comentó Annie.

...

..

.

Mientras que ...

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio.—dijo la mujer horrorizada por la confesión de su hija.

—Pero...

—Pensaste que tú padre y yo íbamos a permitir semejante atrocidad.

—Madre escúchame.

—Escúchame tu, Eliza.—dijo con la mirada más fría. Haciendo que su hija se arrepintiera de habérselo dicho antes.—No voy a permitir que anules ese compromiso. Te vas a casar con Antony Brower. Te guste o no. He invertido demasiado para que ahora me salgas con ésto—dijo muy seria.—En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste que iba a aceptar algo semejante.

—Madre. Tu no entiendes.—dijo levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a su madre.

—¡CALLATE!—dijo levantando la voz. La pelirroja se detuvo.—No voy a tolerar una una tontería más.

—Pero yo no me casaré con Antony. No entiendes que no lo amo.—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—El amor no debe interesarte cuando se trata de los Brower. Hasta hace poco estabas tan enamorada de él. No veías la hora de ser la señora de uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Y ahora me sales con semejante estupidez. Olvídalo Eliza. Te casarás con él. Te guste o no. No voy a permitir un escándalo en la familia.

—NO. NO LO HARÉ.—gritó.

—He dicho que te calles—dijo con voz severa y estampando su mano en la mejilla de la joven. Está cayó sentada en el sillón sobandose el lugar que estaba rojo.—harás lo que te ordene.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dijo en un susurro apretando sus dientes.

—Volveremos para la cena. Te quiero impecable para cuando regresemos con tu padre.—dijo la madre antes de abandonar la habitación.

Gertrudis llegó momento después que se retiró la mujer. Trayendo noticias para su dueña.

—Permiso señorita Eliza.—dijo la joven entrando a la habitacion—Oh pero que le ha pasado—cuestionó al ver la mejilla marcada y una gota de sangre en el labio de la muchacha.

—Deja de mirarme. Y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

—Lo siento señorita.—bajo la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No te he llamado.

—Solo quería avisarle que el joven Grandchester llegó de su gira. Cuando estuve por casa del señor White lo ví llegar.

—Pero cómo. Si aún faltan dos meses para que termine su gira.¿Qué habrá pasado?

—No lo sé, señorita. Yo solo quise comentarle que lo ví.

—Bien. Supongo que la mosca muerta de mi prima ya le habrá comentado. Así que no creo que duren mucho tiempo juntos. Bien supo go que hoy comenzará la acción.

—Pero el joven Grandchester le dirá que no es verdad.

—Cállate idiota. No pedí tu opinión. Aunque lo niegue. Será su palabra contra la mía.

— Pero la señorita Candy esta muy enamorada de él. Además usted le ha hecho tanto daño que dudo que ella pueda creer que el joven Grandchester le haya quitado su virginidad...

—Te dije que te calles—golpeó el rostro de su criada. La cual cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Es muy cruel—dijo para ella misma.

—Llegas abrir tu boca. —tomó parte del cabello de Gertrudis. Jalando fuertemente para que la mirara—Y decir algo en mi contra te juro que conocerás mi verdadero lado malo.—la empujó haciendo que está cayera de costado al suelo.—¿Has entendido?

—Ssi señorita.—dijo casi en un susurro ya que el llanto no le permitía hablar claro.

—No te oigo.

—Si. Señorita Eliza.—se puso de pie.

—Ahora sal de mi cuarto. Ah y encargate de hacerle llegar ésto—le entregó tres sobres y luego le dió indicaciones de lo que debía hacer.

La joven salió llena de bronca y en llanto.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se arrojó a los brazos del amas de llaves.

—¿Pero hija, que te ha pasado? ¿Por quélloras así?—Gertrudis convulsionaba en llanto. No podía hablar claro.

—Es que...

—Tranquilizate. Cuéntame qué te ha sucedido.

—N-no...

—¿Otra vez la hija del patrón?—la indagó la mujer mayor. La muchacha sólo asintió.—esa joven malcriada no tiene piedad por nadie.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie. Por favor.—dijo finalmente cuando logró calmarse.—si se entera de que te he contado hará que me corran. Y no tengo a nadie ni se a donde iría.

—Hija. Me da tanta impotencia no poder ayudarte.—Josefina era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Trabajaba hace bastante en la familia Legan. Cuando conoció a Gertrudis una niña dulce, la adoró desde el primer momento y siempre la trató como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo.

—Ha hecho mucho por mi. Siempre voy a estarle agradecida.—se abrazo a ella.—Es tan malvada.

—Tienes que tener cuidado. Eliza puede meterte en problemas.

—Es mi obligación servirle.

—Hay límites, querida. Ahora ve. Lava esa carita. Te haré un rico caldo así para pasar ese malo rato.

—Gracias señora Josefina.

Horas más tarde, cuando la casa estaba toda en silencio alguien llamó a la puerta. Gertrudis fue la encargada en atender.

—Se-señor Grandchester.—tartamudeo al ver la imponente figura y el semblante serio del recién llegado.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Eliza o sus padres?—su voz no era para nada amable.

—Los señores no vendrán hasta la cena. Y la señorita Eliza esta descansando.

—Hágame el favor de llamarla, por favor.

—Es que ella pidió no ser molestada.

—Si no lo hace yo mismo subiré. Así que haga el favor y de decirle que baje. Ya.

—Si.—la mujer no dudó ni un segundo más y subió a llamar a la susodicha.

La joven pelirroja estaba lista en su habitación. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

Gertrudis golpeó la puerta y antes de preguntar si podía pasar la que estaba al otro lado respondió.

—Ya lo escuché. Pasa.—la joven entró cautelosamente.—¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer? ¿O quieres que te lo repita?

—O no no. Se perfectamente señorita.

—Bien. Ahora vete.—ordenó.

—¿Desea que la ayude a cambiarse?

—No. No será necesario._dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.—Ésto esta perfecto para la ocasión. Retirate y dile que suba.

—Si. Con su permiso.

Bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras, levantándose la falda para no tropezar.

—Disculpe señor Grandchester. La señorita Eliza se siente indispuesta para bajar. Podría usted subir a su habitación.—dijo con toda la amabilidad.

—¿Subir? Eso sería un error. No cree la "señorita"—dijo con ironía la última palabra— que sería una desfachatez de mi parte, un insulto subir. Dígale a su señoque si ella no bajo me iré.

—No hace falta. Estoy aquí—dijo la joven pelirroja descendiendo con total delicadeza y dando pasos sensuales. No sé había dignado a cambiarse por lo que se quedó en su insinuante ropa de dormir. El castaño al verla frunció el ceño.

—¿ Y bien, que es lo que quieres?—dijo con desprecio.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? De que te encanta el té. Gertrudis por favor.—caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa. Él seguía de pie.

—No quiero nada. Sólo dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.

—¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? Acaso has olvidado los momentos increíbles que hemos compartido. Yo te he echado de menos. No puedo entender cómo es que has decidido casarte con ella. Cuando tu y yo podríamos ser tan felices.

—Por Dios. ¿No te da vergüenza?

—Estoy libre. Libre para amarnos y casarnos como siempre lo quisimos.—ella se alejó rápidamente de la ventana y caminó hacia él. Pero éste retrocedió.—Terry, se que aún me amas—dijo con voz melosa.—lo puedo sentir. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando me miras. Se que estás con ella por despecho, para darme celos.

—Si, claro—dijo con sarcasmo.—Aun te amo.—no pudo continuar con su ironía porque la pelirroja se abalanzó a él atrapando sus labios.

—¡Oh Candy!—dijo con fingida sorpresa la pelirroja apartándose del hombre y viendo la cara desencajada de su prima.

Terry rápidamente se dió la vuelta para ver el rostro de su pecosa bañado en lágrimas.

Sin poder aguantar más de lo que había escuchado salió corriendo.

—¡Maldición! Eres una sucia harpía. Te juro que te haré pagar por cada una de sus lágrimas.—la amenazó y luego salió tras la rubia.

—Candy espera—gritaba él desesperado por alcanzarla.— Candy, por favor. Déjame explicarte.

La rubia corrió rápidamente pero chocó contra alguien.

—Candy. ¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó el joven viendo a la muchacha en ese estado. La tenía aferrada a él, entre sus brazos. Ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

—Antony, Sacame de aquí, por favor.—le suplicó.

—Candy—dijo agitado por lo que había corregido para alcanzarla.—déjame explicarte.

—No quiero escucharte.—dijo entre llanto.

—Candy por favor...

—Ya la escuchaste. No quiere hablar contigo.—dijo Antony levantando la voz.

—Tu no te metas, Brower. Ésto no es asunto tuyo.—dijo severamente.

—Por supuesto que voy a meterme. No voy a permitir que la hagas llorar así. Aléjate de ella.

—Alejate tú. Tu no eres nadie para meterte en nuestros asuntos.—bramó el castaño.

—Terry vete.

—No hasta que me escuches.

—Vamos Candy, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Tu no llevarás a nadie.—lo agarró del brazo alejandolo de la rubia. Antony reaccionótirando un puñetazo a la cara del castaño pero éstela esquivó devolviéndole otro que golpeó el abdomen del rubio. El cual cayó al suelo.

—Basta, Terry.—gritaba la pecosa. Antony volvió a ponerse de pie y se abalanzó sobre el castaño. Ambos cayendo al suelo. Rodando y dándose fuertes golpes.

—Antony, Terry...—gritaba horrorizada viendo a los dos jóvenes golpearse.

—Te voy a borrar la sonrisa, maldito imbécil—dijo Terry mientras le propinaba los golpes.

—Eso lo veremos, actor de pacotilla—le respondía Antony entre los golpes.

—¡BASTAAAA! POR FAVOR. BASTA, BASTA.—dijo la rubia cayendo de rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Los dos hombres se detuvieron y miraron a la joven.

Terry quiso acercarse pero Antony lo detuvo empujándolo.

—Candy, perdóname.—se disculpó el rubio.

—Perdoname, mi pecosa. Soy un imbécil.—añadió el castaño. Ella no les dijo una palabra. Sólo se levantó y miró a los dos. Quienes también se pusieron de pie y quisieron ir al lado de esta pero ella los detuvo.

—No los quiero cerca de mi.—dijo dándose la vuelta y marchandose del lugar. Una vez que se fue...

—Te quiero lejos de ella.—dijo Terry apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¿Quien me lo va a impedir?—dijo en tono de burla.

—No me provoques. Porque bastante tengo con todos ustedes.

—No se lo que le hayas hecho a Candy. Pero si ella no te quiere cerca más te vale mantenerte alejado de ella.

—Tu a mi no me das órdenes. Y que no se te olvide que ella es mi prometida. Y pronto seré su esposo y ten por seguro que no te dejaré que te le acerques.

—Eso lo veremos.

—Ocupate de tu mujer, mejor. Que Candy tiene quien vea por ella.—dijo eso y salió hecho una furia.

Cuando el joven Grandchester se marchó, Antony ingresó a la casa de los Legan para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Eliza había sido testigo de todo lo que había ocurrido. Disfruto ver la cara de sufrimiento de su prima pero le molestó como los dos jóvenes peleaban por ella.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasó? ¿Por qué Candy salió de esa manera? ¿y qué hacía Grandchester aquí?

—Nada.—dijo con fingida inocencia—solo traté de ayudarte con Candy. Necesita un empujoncito. Porque si esperamos a que tu reacciones vas a perder, querido.—dijo jugando con la solapa del saco de éste.

—No te entiendo. ¿Qué le hiciste?—cuestionó apartándose de ella.

—Confia en mi.—dijo enrollandose el cabello en el dedo.

—Siento que hay algo que me estás ocultando. Espero que por tu bien no sea nada malo.—dijo con firmeza y mirandola con desconfianza.

—Tranquilo. Ah, por cierto. Mi madre no está para nada de acuerdo en que tú y no no nos casemos.

—Te lo dije. No aceptarán.

—Ya veras que si.—dijo Eliza con una sonrisa de triunfo.

...

..

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se excusó diciendo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza para no bajar a cenar. Por lo que se encerró en su habitación. Lloró desconsoladamente hasta que su cuerpo vencido, fue quedando dormido.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras la única luz era la que provenía de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas blancas del balcón. Las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Él por su parte, no había podido estar tranquilo desde que ella se marchó con una imagen errada. Por lo que, desesperado e impaciente, decidió entrar con un fugitivo. Tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

Trepó la pared que daba a la habitación de Candy. Entró por el balcón.

Ella dormía. Aún había los rastros de su llanto. Tenia las mejillas rosadas, al igual que los labios y el contorno de los ojos.

Él se odió por haber sido, sin querer, el causante de su sufrimiento.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruidos fue acercándose hacia donde ella dormía. La observó por unos minutos.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi amor. No hay ser más dulce e inocente que tú.—se sentó a la orilla de la cama, teniendo sumo cuidado en no despertarla. Acarició con suavidad la piel tibia de su mejilla. Ella se estremeció ante su toque.

—Te amo, Candy.—le susurró. Ella inquieta se removió y fue abriendo los ojos. Al percatarse de la presencia de alguien se asustó y quiso gritar. Pero el castaño siendo más veloz le tapó la boca con su mano. Ella manoteó, no sabía de quién se trataba.

—Shhh... No voy a hacerte daño—le dijo. Candy al reconocer la voz se tranquilizó.—Quitaré mi mano. Pero no vayas a gritar—le pidió. La liberó lentamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo molesta. Sentándose más recta.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, así que por favor, vete.—salió de la cama, por el lado contrario de donde estaba éste, sin darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida. Sólo llevaba un camisón de tirantes, de seda blanca, algo transparente por lo que podía distinguir su cuerpo.

El corazón del castaño se aceleró ante esa imagen. La recorrió con la mirada y ella se sonrojó. Tomó la bata de su cama y se cubrió. No fue mucha la diferencia ya que esta era del mismo material.

—Necesitamos hablar.—dijo tratando de concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer.

—Te equívocas. No hay nada que decir así que por favor sal de mi habitación.—a pesar de que su boca decía una cosa su corazón le suplicaba que lo escuchara. Pero estaba decepcionada y dolida.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches.—dijo firme.

—Ya oí suficiente. Y con lo que ví me bastó.—dijo con toda la calma que le fue posible para no levantar la voz.

—No sé que es lo que has escuchado o lo que viste. Sólo quiero explicarte.—él se acercó.

—Si te acercas voy a gritar—lo amenazó.

—Entonces, hazlo.—la retó y fue acercándose más. Ella dió pasos atrás topándose con la cómoda.

—Vete, por favor.—le suplicó cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros.

—Me iré. Pero primero tendrás que escucharme.—estaba frente a ella mirandola fijamente.—Fui a casa de Eliza porque me había mandado una nota con su criada—sacó el papel del bolsillo interno de su sacó y se lo tendió. La rubia se negaba a ver.—leelo.—le dijo tranquilamente. Ella tomó el papel.

—" _Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre tu prometida. Si es que realmente ella te interesa, vendrás"—_ eran las letras que decía en la carta.

—Solo fui porque me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, pecosa.—acarició con sus nudillos su suave rostro pero ella se giró. No quería que la tocara.

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

—Porque es cierto.

—Tambien es cierto de que amas a ella.—dijo apartándose de él.

—Por supuesto que no.—dijo seguro.

—No mientas por favor.—dijo ella indignada y al borde del llanto.—te escuché. Te escuché claramente cuando le dijiste que la amabas y luego...—se cubrió la boca para ahogar el llanto.

—Candy... No fue así.—dijo a espalda de ella.

—¿No fue así?—se giró para enfrentarlo. Con los ojos cristalizados—¿Acaso vas a decir que estoy mintiendo?—dijo tratando de mantener la calma pero le estaba resultando difícil ya que sentía mucha bronca y le dolía lo que había visto y escuchado.—Los vi. Te ví besarla.—dijo abrazándose así misma y llorando.

—No. No me viste besarla.—dijo con desesperación—Fue ella quien se me abalanzó. Yo no la besé. Tienes que creerme. Candy por Dios, reacciona. Ella planeó todo ésto. Estoy seguro.—se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos. Se sentía frustrado.—No te miento.

—¿Aun la amas?—pregunto con voz temblorosa, temiendo su respuesta.

—Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así. Cuando sabes que eres la única que tiene mi corazón.—se levantó. Con sus dos grandes manos a ambos lado del cuello de ella, la obligó a mirarlo. Con sus caras a tan sólo centímetro del otro, dijo—Nunca dudes de mi amor por tí. Por ti daría mi vida si fuera necesario. Candy... No hay nada más valioso para mí que tú. Te amo, pecosa.—limpió las lágrimas del rostro de ella.

—Pero yo te escuché decirle que la amabas...—sostuvo las manos de él sin apartarla de su lugar.

—No fue así, amor. Lo dije irónicamente. Cómo piensas que podría amarla después de todo lo que hizo y más teniendo al lado a la mujer que me hace feliz con solo saber que respira.—juntó sus frentes.

—Tengo tanto miedo, Terry. No soportaría que te alejaras de mí.—se aferró a él en un abrazo lleno de amor.

—Jamas lo haría. Sólo muerto podrían arrancarme de tu lado, mi pecosa.—le dió un beso en la cima de la cabeza.

—No digas eso. Que yo moriría si algo te pasara.—se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos—te amo, Terry. Te amo tanto.

—Yo más. Mucho más.—besó su frente—Te amo, Candy. Eres la mujer que más he querido en mi vida. Eres mía Candy. Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nada en este mundo va a lograr que me aparte de tu lado.

—Y Eliza... Ella esta empecinada con hacernos la vida un martirio.

—Pero no la vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya. No dejemos que ésto nos separe—dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella—Por supuesto que tendremos problemas pero los momentos felices van a compensar todo lo demas.—le tomó el mentón—déjame demostrártelo.

—Tengo miedo, Terry.

—Yo estaré siempre a tu lado.—la besó, con una dulzura inimaginable. Lento, suave.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos retrocedieron hasta que ella chocó contra la cómoda, mientras se besaban más intenso. Terry posó sus manos en la cintura de la joven

—Nunca imaginé tener una novia tan hermosa.—dijo sin apartarse en la posición que estaban.

—Ni yo un novio tan guapo.—levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro masculino.

—Nunca más vuelvas a desconfiar de mi. Menos de mis sentimientos.—ella asintió.

Las manos de él se deslizaron desde el cuello hasta hombros y brazos, con una delicadeza que a ella le produjo unos placenteros escalofríos.

—No lo haré—tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias que él le daba.

—Eres tan tierna—besó su mejilla y bajó por el cuello. Ella se estremeció en cada toque. Besó su clavícula, hombro. La respiración de ambos era agitada. El pecho de ella subía y baja. Se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez disfrutaba de lo bien que se sentía ser besada de aquella manera.

Le tomó él mentón y lo levantó un poco, ella cerró los ojos cuando el besó su mejilla siguiendo por el cuello y luego volver a tomar esa boca tan tentadora.

Él apoyó una mano en la nuca de ella para atraparla contra su cuerpo ardiente mientras que la joven se abrazó a él y separaba sus labios para que él la invadiera con su lengua. Fue un beso dulce, lento y suave. No había prisa, él quería saborear su boca como si fuese un dulce tentador. Él atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes y ella gimió. Luego Terry se separó y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Terry sonrió. Los labios de la joven estaban levemente hinchados y eso le encantó.

—Te amo, pecosa.—dijo el con dulzura. La levantó en sus brazos y la depositó con delicadeza en la cama.—será mejor que duermas. Mañana vendré a hablar con tus padres.

—Terry... Quédate—le pidió sujetandole la mano. El dudó, sabía que si se quedaba no iba a poder seguir aguantando. Y podría caer en la tentación.

—Candy...

—Por favor.—le suplicó. No podía negarse ante esos ojos.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.—se sacó el saco y se recostó a su lado, ella se aferró en un abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho.

—Terry...¿cómo hiciste para subir hasta aquí?

—Te juró que no fue nada fácil. Pero valió la pena.

—Te imaginas la cara de mi Nana si te encuentrara en cama?—ella sonreía. El se sentía feliz por ser el causante de esa bella sonrisa.

—No quisiera imaginarmelo.

—¿Te duele?—le cuestionó viendo y acariciando con su dedo índice, las marcas en el rostro por la pelea.

—No. Pero creo que a él, si.—se burló del rubio.

—Terry...

—¿Qué?

—No me gusta que te pelees. Más con Antony.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso por ahora. No quiero arruinar este momento.

—¿Te cae mal, no es así?

—Es más que eso. No quiero que esté cerca de tí.

—Pero...

—Ahora no. Después lo hablaremos.

—¿A que hora vendrás?

—Pasaré por tí al hospital y vendremos juntos, ¿Te parece bien?

—Me encanta.—dijo con una sonrisa pero algo se le vino a la mente. Buscó la manera de hablarle sin que el se molestara.—Terry... Antony...

—Pecas, no quiero hablar de él. Por favor.

—Pero...—él hizo un tierno pucherito y ella se derritió.—esta bien, tienes razón.—levantó su cara para que él se acercara más y besar sus labios.

—Si sigues así será imposible que me resista. ¿Lo sabes verdad?—ella se mordió el labio inferior con inocencia.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del cálido y hermoso momento que estaban compartiendo sin imaginar lo que el destino tenía preparado para ambos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Tranquilas, Eliza tendrá su merecido jeje**_

 _ **¡Gracias por estar!**_

 _ **Abrazos a la distancia a todas aquellas que**_

 _ **se dan un tiempito de su valioso tiempo para leer.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

En el puerto de Nueva York una pareja de enamorados, provenientes de Italia, descendía del Mauritana.

—Benvenuti in America il mio amore.—( _Bienvenida a América mi amor)_ dijo el guapo joven italiano a su reciente esposa.

—Ho bisogno di riposare, Giovanni.—( _necesito descansar)_ comentó Gabriella. Su rostro estaba algo pálido.

—Il perdono, il mio amore. ora andiamo in albergo — _(lo siento mi amor, ahora nos vamos al hotel)_ dijo él preocupado. La abrazó por la cintura y caminaron hacia el coche que los esperaba, seguidos de sus criados.

Cuando iban camino al hotel, la joven mujer se descompuso cayendo desvanecieda en los brazos de su amado.

—¡Gabriella!—la llamó asustado. Sacudía el rostro pálido sin obtener respuesta.—Ordinato all'autista di portarci al più vicino ospedale—ordena al chofer que nos lleve al hotel más cercano.—indicó Giovanni.

—Sì, signore.—dijo la mujer mayor.

Minutos más tardes, hacían su arribo al hospital.

Entraron rápidamente, él cargando en brazos a su mujer. Donde fueron atendidos al momento que lo vieron llegar.

La depositaron en una camilla como ordenó el médico que los atendió.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?—cuestionó el doctor White.

—Supongo que habrá sido el viaje. Fueron varios días por altamar.—dijo el esposo en el mismo idioma que el doctor.

—¿Italianos?—le preguntó mientras controlaba los signos vitales de la joven que yacía en la cama.

—Asi es, doctor.—dijo orgulloso.

—Bien, su pulso es débil y la presión esta baja.—informó el profesional. La mujer comenzaba a reaccionar.—Podria esperar fuera, por favor.

—¿Ocurre algo, doctor.?—dijo preocupado.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras hago mi trabajo.—dijo serio el hombre.

Sin decir mas él italiano salió sin chistar.

Tomó asiento en unas sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Estaba nervioso, con las manos juntas y sus pies que rebotaban inquietos.

Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo cuando vio unas botas blancas frente a él. Lentamente fue levantado la mirada para toparse con una sonriente mujer rubia.

—¿Se encuentra, usted bien?—cuestionó.

—Eh...Si.—su voz lo delataba lo nervioso que se encontraba. Su acento era notable.

—¿Está esperando al doctor?

—Si. Bueno en realidad estoy esperando a ver qué dice. Mi esposa está dentro.—respondió perfectamente con su notable acento.

—No son de por aquí, verdad.—el asintió.

—Somos de Venecia.

—Hermosa ciudad. —en ese mismo instante salió el doctor White.

—Doctor. ¿Cómo está mi esposa?—dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Estará bien. Necesita hacer reposo. Ha sido un viaje muy pesado en su estado.

—¿Estado?—preguntó sin entender.

—Asi es señor Abbondati. Su esposa está embarazada.—el hombre quedó sin palabras, en shock.

—Felicitaciones, Señor Abbondati.—dijo con alegría la rubia.

—Candy, por favor. Ayuda a la señora Abbondati a terminar de arreglarse. Y dale las indicaciones.

—Si, doctor. Con permiso.—dijo retirándose y adentrándose al consultorio.

La joven aún se encontraba algo pálida y mareada.

—No se levante aún.—le indicó la rubia a la paciente que intentaba levantarse.

—Estoy un poco mareada.—se tocó la frente.

—Es normal en su estado. ¿De cuánto tiempo esta?

—D-de dos meses.—dijo con tristeza.

—Que alegría. Su marido está muy contento. Un bebé en la familia es una bendición tan grande.—dijo muy sincera.

—S-si. No estaba segura de que lo estaba cuando viajamos. Por eso no se lo dije a mi esposo.

—Entiendo. Pero no tiene de qué preocuparse. Ahora sólo debe descansar así recuperará un poco de energía. Su bebé la necesita sana y fuerte.—dijo la rubia mientras anotaba las indicaciones.—¿Vienen de visita o están de paseo por América?

—Vinimos a quedarnos.—dijo Gabriella. Era una bella joven de piel blanca y cabello rizado y del color del café. Enormes y expresivos ojos como la miel. Además que tenía una gran bondad y un noble corazón.

—Entiendo. Y ya tienen pensado dónde.

—Hemos estado viendo. Aún estamos indecisos. Podría ser aquí o en Chicago.

—¿De verdad? Mi familia tiene una propiedad allá, es una villa hermosa. Pero ahora estamos aquí por trabajo de mi padre y el mío. Pero cuando me case viviremos aquí.—sus ojos emitían un brillo esde sólo imaginarse ser la esposa de su guapo y arrogante novio.

—Espero que si nos decidimos por Nueva York podamos seguir viéndonos y ser amigas.

—Por supuesto.—respondió la rubia con efusiva sonrisa.

Gabriella estuvo un rato en observación hasta que se sintió mejor y pudo levantarse para ir al hotel donde se hospedarian.

Por su parte el padre de Candy se retiró temprano mientras que ella esperaba que fuera la hora de salida para así poder retirarse.

En la entrada, sentado en unas de las bancas, la esperaba su joven y guapo prometido. Quien estaba muy concentrado leyendo el periódico, no se percató de la presencia de alguien hasta que oyó una peculiar voz que pronunció el nombre de su amada.

—¿La señorita White, ya se retiró?.—preguntó el joven en mesa de entrada. El castaño dobló el periódico y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Brower?—éste se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Terrence. Nada que a ti te interese.

—Todo lo que respecta a mi novia, me interesa.—dijo con voz firme y mirándolo fríamente.

Candy llegó en el momento justo para evitar que estos dos dieran un espectáculo en el hospital.

—Terry.—caminó hacia él aferrándose a su brazo.

—Pecosa.—le dió un beso en la frente.

—Hola Candy.—la saludó el rubio alegremente.

—Hola Antony.—dijo al nerviosa ante su presencia—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, como todos los días.

—¿Perdon?—cuestionó irritado el castaño mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Antony, por favor.—suplicó la rubia, mientras salían del lugar—Terry, no es lo que crees. Antony sólo pasaba de casualidad cuando salía de la oficina ya que le quedaba de paso. Sólo eso.

—Mira Brower.—lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, una vez que estuvieron fuera—Manten tus ojos lejos de Candy si quieres seguir conservando tu estúpida sonrisa, imbécil.—lo soltó con brusquedad. El rubio se acomodó la ropa y rió en tono de burla.

—¿Tienes miedo, Grandchester.?

—Antony, por favor vete.—suplicó ella.

—Si no te rompo la cara es por respeto a Candy. Pero ten por seguro que si te vuelvo a cruzar nada me va a impedir que lo haga.

—Antony vete.

—Esta bien Candy. Nos vemos luego.—le dió un guiño y se fue triunfante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?—estaba furioso.

—Terry... Yo no...

—¿Este imbécil pasaba a buscarte todos los días mientras yo no estaba? ¿Qué más debo enterarme ahora? ¿Saliste con él en mi ausencia?—estaba furioso. Los celos lo hacían reaccionar con ira.

—No. Por Dios Terry. No fue así. Antony sólo me acompañó.

—Ese imbécil me las pagará.

—Tranquilízate, por favor.

—Entiéndeme, Candy. No quiero que estés cerca de él. Ellos están tratando de separarnos.—dijo tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Ellos? ¿a quienes te refieres?

—Tanto Eliza como Brower están en nuestra contra.—dijo el manteniendo la calma sin dejar de mirar a esos bellos ojos que lo cautivaban.

—Terry... Creo que estas siendo paranoico. No creo que Antony sea capaz de...

—Antony Antony... Deja de defenderlo. Tanto él como Eliza son de la misma calaña.—esta vez no pudo ocultar su enojo.

—Esta bien. Prometo mantenerme alejada de él si eso te hace sentir mejor.—dijo acariciando el rostro tenso del castaño.—No discutamos más. Hoy es un día importante para nosotros, vamos a poner la fecha y a ponernos de acuerdo con mis padres para la boda.—dijo regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Perdoname por ser tan impulsivo—exhaló tratando de recuperar la calma—... pero es que no soporto que él se te acerque. No quiero que nadie vaya a apartarte de mi lado, pecosa.—tomó su rostro con ambas manos y depositó un beso en la blanca frente, para luego abrazarla fuertemente.—te amo tanto que no soportaría estar sin tí.

—Terry... Nadie va a separarnos. Te lo prometo.—se abrazó a él.

...

..

.

Caminaron juntos, ella aferrada a su brazo, hasta la casa de los White donde los esperaban sus padres.

—Buen día. Lamentamos llegar tarde.—se disculpó el castaño con los presentes.

—Señor Grandchester, ¿cómo esta, usted?—dijo con una cálida sonrisa y a la vez algo nerviosa ya que no se lo esperaba.

—Candice, niña. Pero si has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te ví. Te has convertido en una hermosa dama.—le dió un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias, Señor Grandchester.—sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa intenso

—Nada de señor. Sólo llámame Richard.

—Papá, pensé que no llegabas hasta la semana entrante.—comentó el hijo del duque también sorprendido.

—Cuando te escribí ya había partido. Quería sorprenderte.

—Lo hiciste. Ten por seguro.—le dijo mientras se daban un abrazo.

El ama de llaves fue a atender cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al segundo entró escoltando a un elegante y hermosa mujer.

—Buenos días. Espero no haber llegado tarde.

—Señora Eleonor. Adelante por favor.—la saludó la madre de la rubia.—estamos encantados de tenerla en casa.

—Gracias. Es un placer estar con ustedes y más siendo un acontecimiento tan importante.—sonrió mirando a su hijo.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, mamá.

—No podría faltar, hijo.—acarició la mejilla de éste.

—Déjame presentarte a los padres de Candy. El es señor William White y ella su esposa, la señora Susana Marlow White.—le indicó señalando—Señor y señora White, ella es mi madre. Eleonor Becker.

—Es un placer conocerla—dijo el hombre tomando la mano de ésta y depositando un beso en el dorso.

—El placer es mío.

—Estaba muy ansiosa por conocerla. Es usted una mujer muy hermosa. Señora Eleonor—dijo una muy sonriente, Susana.

—Gracias, usted también lo es. Pero dime Eleonor. Dentro de poco seremos familia.

—Tienes razón, Eleonor. Tu llámame sólo Susana.

—Lo haré. Y bien. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu bella prometida?

—Por supuesto. Candy, mi madre Eleonor Becker. Mamá, ella es Candice White. Mi prometida—dijo tan orgulloso que no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios.

—Estaba tan ansiosa por conocer a la jovencita que le robó el corazón a mi hijo. Estoy tan contenta de que seas tú, Candy.

—Gracias señora.

—Nada de señora, sólo dime Eleonor.

—Esta bien, Eleonor—ambas sonrieron.

—Me disculpan un momento. Debo robarme a mi pequeña.—dijo Susana llevándose a Candy con ella.

Las dos rubias se apartaron de los invitados yéndose a la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre mamá?—dijo la menor cuando estuvieron solas.

—Candy, hija. Debo pedirte una disculpa.—dijo algo apenada.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

—Hable con tu tía. Margareth me explicó lo que pasó con Eliza. Vino a disculparse. Me dijo que lo había hecho por miedo.

—¿Miedo?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si. Eliza no confía en Terry. Tiene miedo a que te lastime y no sea un buen esposo para tí.

—Mamá... ¿Tú le creíste.?

—Eliza puede ser muy malcriada pero te quiere, cariño. Y se preocupa por tu felicidad.

—No estarás hablando en serio...

—Se que ustedes tuvieron sus diferencias por Antony pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora tú vas a casarte con Terry y ella con Antony. Es mejor dejar los malos recuerdos atrás y vivir el presente.—la rubia exhaló resignada.—Te quiero ver feliz. Ya no hay nada que impida que tú y Terry sean felices.—dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Tienes razón mamá.—se abrazó a ella.

—¿Interrumpo?—preguntó el castaño ingresando al lugar.

—Claro que no, querido. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

—De mi. ¿Se puede saber?

—Por supuesto. ¿Le dices tú, cariño?

—Mi tia vino a disculparse por lo que Eliza le dijo a mamá.—el castaño levantó su ceja izquierda.

—Vaya...

—Lamento haber dudado de tí, Terry.—se disculpó la mujer mayor.

—No tiene que disculparse, señora Susana. Yo debí habérselo dicho desde el primer momento. Él que debe pedir disculpas, soy yo.

—Mejor ya no hablemos. Ahora hay que preparar todo para su boda. Estoy tan feliz.—dijo Susana.—Iré a hablar con tu madre de los preparativos. Quiero que mi pequeña tenga la mejor boda.—estaba por salir pero antes de hacerlo se giró y miró a ambos.—no tarden, la comida se servirá en cinco minutos.

Dijo abandonando a la pareja de enamorados.

—Nunca vi a mamá de esta manera. Parece que ella es quien va a casarse.

—Eres su única hija. Es comprensible que este emocionada.

—Y nosotros que pensamos que nuestra boda sería algo más...

—¿Intimo?—agregó él.

—Si. Mamá quiere estar antes para que la villa quede perfecta. Así que viajará en unos días.

—Eleonor irá con ella.

—Terry...—lo reprendió.

—Perdon perdón... Mamá irá con ella.

—Ya podrás imaginarte lo que será esa sencilla ceremonia y recepción—dijo con ironía.

—Lo sé.—besó su frente.—¿Cómo es eso de Eliza?

—No sé bien. Lo único que dijo mamá fue que tía Margaret vino a disculparse.

—Esperemos que no sea otra de las suyas. Yo no me confiaria tanto.

—No pensemos más en ello.

—Tienes razón. Ah, me olvidaba.—metio su mano en el interior del saco y sacó una pequeña caja rectangular.—es para tí.

—¿Qué es preguntó?—con la caja ya en la mano.

— Ábrelo.

Fue quitando el papel y se encontró con una caja forrada en piel. La abrió y sus ojos brillaron.

—Oh por Dios, es...

—¿Te gustó?

—Si... Es hermoso Terry.—sacó el objeto de la caja.—De seguro gastaste una fortuna. No debiste hacerlo.

—Quise hacerlo. Quiero que lo lleves el día de nuestra boda.

Era un precioso collar, una larga hilera de pequeños diamantes. Y en el centro varias esmeraldas formaban una flor. Además dos pendientes que hacían juego.

—Terry... Me encanta.—se puso de punta de pies para alcanzar sus labios donde depositó un tierno y dulce beso.

—Me alegra de que te guste. Déjame ver cómo te queda.—tomo la preciosa joya de la caja y la colocó con delicadeza sobre la suave piel del escote de su pecosa.—Es perfecto para tí.

—Me gusta mucho.

—Señortia Candice, señor Terrence. La comida esta servida.—los interrumpió la mujer.

Con risas cómplices salieron al comedor.

Mientras sus madres planeaban su exhuberante y los hombres mayores hablában de futuros negocios ellos se dedicaban a disfrutar del momento entre miradas cómplices y dulces sonrisas.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente. Las madres partieron a Chicago junto a Richard.

Por su parte los que restaban estarían en Nueva York hasta la última semana.

Su abuela paterna se había encargado de conseguir uno de los grandes diseñadores de la época para que su única nieta luciera como toda una princesa. La idea había molestado a la madre de la novia pero para evitar un efusivo enfrentamiento prefirió por dejarla que lo hiciera.

La mujer mayor llegaría en unos días y se instalaría en la Villa. Susana rogaba por no perder la paciencia en cuanto esa mujer pusiera un pies en esa casa y que su marido pudiera llegar antes.

Mientras tanto Candy seguía con su rutina en el hospital, también había entablado una sincera amistad con Gabrielle. Quien iba un día por semana a consulta.

—¿Estas nerviosa?

—No. Más bien ansiosa. Pero creo que cuando llegue el momento no me quedara una uña sana.—dijo la rubia haciendo su característica mueca.

—¿Tu estabas nerviosa el día de tu boda?

—Eh...si—dijo sin levantar la mirada y algo nerviosa.

—Oh.—exclamó Candy al ver la cara de su amiga.—disculpa si pregunté algo indebido.

—No no. Está bien. Es sólo que...—ella suspiró y luego respiró hondo.—Giovanni y yo nos casamos a escondidas.—la rubia abrió los ojos y la otra la miró apenada. No la dejó decir nada y continuó hablando.—Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en que me casará con él. Ellos tenían otros planes para mi...

—Entiendo.

—Yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre.—una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Candy apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

—No tienes que hablar si no quieres.

—Necesito hacerlo. No tengo con quien hablar.

—Esta bien. Si te hace sentir bien. Aquí tienes una amiga que estará para escucharte y apoyarte en lo que necesites.

—Gracias Candy. Has sido como mi ángel desde que llegué.

—Te he tomado cariño. ¿Pero dime, ¿porqué te cásate con Giovanni si estabas enamorada de...?

— Mauricio... Creí en él. Llevábamos varios años de novios. Teníamos planes de casarnos. Hasta habíamos comprado una preciosa casa.

—Lo siento.

—Unos días antes de la boda me enteré que me fue infiel.—la rubia se sorprendió y cubrió su boca— se lo hubiera perdonado si la persona con la que estuvo no hubiera sido una gran amiga. Alguien a quien consideraba como una hermana.—no pudo ocultar su dolor y cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos lloró amargamente. La pecosa se puso de pie y la abrazó.

—Es muy triste lo que me cuentas. No sé que decirte.

— Él... él es el padre de mi bebé—soltó.

—Oh por Dios.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Me da mucha vergüenza.—se separó para mirarla.—Creí que me amaba de verdad. Creí en él y me falló.

—Y tu esposo... él...

—¿Sabe? Si, sabe que mi bebé es de Mauricio. Pero me aceptó. Giovanni me ayudó a salir de Italia. El siempre fue tan bueno conmigo.

—Parece ser un buen hombre.

—Lo es.—dijo muy segura.

—¿Qué harás cuando tú bebé nazca? ¿Se lo dirás?

—No. Mi hijo crecerá con la idea de que su único y verdadero padre será Giovanni. Si Mauricio se entera querrá quitárselo y eso no voy a permitirlo.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—Lo sé. Y gracias.

—No tienes que agraderme nada. Lo hago de corazón y porque quiero verlos felices.

—Te he quitado tu tiempo y aún no hemos ido a que te pruebes el vestido.

—Aun hay tiempo. Patty y Annie vendrán por nosotras. Por cierto, qué dijo tu esposo ¿Vendran a nuestra boda?

—Si. Ayer le dieron permiso en el trabajo.

—Que alegría. Estoy tan contenta de que todos nuestros amigos estén con nosotros.

—Su boda ya es noticia en todo el mundo.—la rubia se sonrojó—No es para menos Candy, eres la futura duquesa de Grandchester.

—Ay ya me puse nerviosa—ambas rieron fuertemente.

—Sabes Candy. Te admiro. Tienes un gran corazón.

—Gracias— dijo ella con las mejillas rosadas.

—He sido testigo de como las personas te agradecen y hablan de ti.

—Si sigues hablando me harás llorar. Será mejor que nos demos prisa o volveré a llegar tarde a la segunda prueba de mi vestido y no creo que eso le agrade a Jean Pierre.

Ambas mujeres salieron alegremente del hospital donde afuera las esperaban dos señoritas muy alegres.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Perdón pero me equivoqué de capítulo. Aquí lo vuelvo a subir.


	17. Chapter 17

AVISO ! ! !

Lamento desilusionarlas pero este no es un capítulo más, solo quería avisarles a aquellas queridas lectoras que han estado esperando que continuara, que no podré seguir con la historia. Por lo menos no por ahora. Así que para no dejarlas inconclusas, he pedido a una querida amiga, Candelaria G. White, que le diera continuación, por lo que aceptó. Pero solo lo hará con una de ellas: Mi dulce perdición.

Ya más adelante veré cómo hago con las demás.

Les pido mil disculpas por no poder complacerlas por ahora con un final para las otras dos.

Espero sepan comprender.

 **Cómo siempre muy agradecida con todas ustedes.**


End file.
